Hell's Fury Tournament
by animefan26
Summary: Industrial Illusions has merged with a corporation called HGT. To celebrate this, a female exclusive tournament has been announced. Who is this HGT Corporation, and what is their connection to Yugi?
1. The Preliminaries Begin

**Legal Disclaimer**: _Yu-Gi-Oh and all characters, cards, places, etc. are the property of 4Kids entertainment. Claire, HGT Corporation, Adam, and any other characters associated with this saga can't be used without my permission. _

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 1: The Preliminaries Begin

Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's grandfather were watching television when a special broadcast interrupted their program. Suddenly, a blond woman, a brown-haired woman, and a blue-haired woman with their faces cloaked in darkness appeared in front of a podium.

"Greetings, duelists of the world. We, of the HGT Corporation, are proud to announce our corporate merger with Industrial Illusions, " said the woman with brown hair.

"Pegasus has teamed up with a mysterious company like HGT, " said Yugi. "This could be a serious problem."

"To celebrate this new venture, we have decided to hold a Duel Monsters tournament. However, unlike most tournaments, this one is strictly for women only, " said the red-haired woman.

"What? I can't believe this. What kind of tournament would it be without Kaiba, Yugi, or even me?" asked Joey.

"I think this it's a great idea. It gives others a chance to become champions, " said Yugi.

"First, this tournament will be done in a single-elimination style with sixteen contestants, two from each continent and four wildcards. Next, to make that only the best enter this tournament, each duelist must face dueling judges and defeat them. Third, each duelist determines the duelist judges' decks before beginning the duel. Then, the 12 quarterfinalists will be chosen based on their remaining Life Points. Finally, the wildcard spots will go to the four duelists who lost but inflicted the most damage to the judge's Life Points, " said the blond woman. "The tryouts will begin tomorrow and will conclude two weeks from today. Ladies, be prepared because the day after the tryouts end, the Hell's Fury tournament will begin. Thank you for your attention."

Then, their program resumed. They immediately turn off the television.

"Maybe, I should enter, " said Tea.

"Why not? You're a good duelist, Tea. You got an equal chance to win just like everyone else, " said Yugi.

"Do you think Serenity may be interested?" asked Tristan.

"Are you serious? After all those weeks spent training and dueling, I'm sure that she would be thrilled, " said Joey. " I'll call her tomorrow to be sure."

"Good. Let's get some last-minute training in, everybody, " said Yugi.

"Ok. No problem, " they all said.

Therefore, everyone begin working with Tea on her deck and strategies until nightfall. The next morning, Tea and Yugi found themselves at the end of a long line outside Domino Stadium.

"Are you ready?" asked Yugi.

"Of course. Let's get started, " said Tea.

After two hours of waiting in line, Tea and Yugi eventually found themselves facing a desk where a woman with blond hair and brown eyes named Claire was typing names into a computer.

"Can I help you?" asked Claire.

"Yes, I would get my friend registered for the tournament, " said Yugi.

"You're Yugi Moto, the King of Games and three-time Duel Monster Champion, " said Clare excitedly.

"Yes, I am, but that's not important right now, " said Yugi. "My friend her wants to enter the tournament."

"Oh, of course. What's your name, miss?" asked Claire.

"Tea Gardner, " said Tea.

Claire immediately typed Tea's name into the computer. Within minutes, a printout was produced.

"Ok, Ms. Gardner, here is your duel disk, " said Claire as she gave a Duel Disk similar in design to Yugi's. "Your dueling judge is in room 213 on the second floor. You may proceed, however, Yugi must remain here."

"No problem. Good luck, Tea, " said Yugi.

"Thanks, " said Tea as she left.

Tea immediately headed upstairs and searched for room 213. When she arrived there, Tea saw a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a mustache, who was wearing a Duel Disk.

"You must be my dueling judge, " said Tea.

"Exactly. My name is Adam, " said Adam as they shook hands.

"I believe that you already know the conditions tied to this duel. Therefore, choose my deck, " said Adam.

Adam immediately turned around and presented Tea with five decks. Tea looked over them carefully and made her choice.

"I choose the third deck from the left, " said Tea as she slipped her Duel Disk on her arm.

Adam quickly picked up the deck. Tea took her deck out of her purse. The two walked up to each other, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave them back to each other and placed them into their Duel Disks.

"Are you ready, Ms. Gardner?" asked Adam

"Let's go!" exclaimed Tea.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Adam: 8,000

Tea: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Adam as he drew a sixth card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Adam drew three cards from his deck and discarded two cards from his hand.

"Next, I'll summon Time Wizard in attack mode and equip it with Axe of Despair, increasing its attack strength by 1,000 points, " said Adam as he placed it on the Duel Disk.

A red clock-faced monster with yellow gears on his shoulders, knees, and head, who was wearing a purple cape and shoes and white shoes and was wielding a wooden-handled axe instead of his usual clock-headed staff, appeared on Adam's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,500/400)

"Finally, I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Adam as a facedown card appeared behind Time Wizard.

"Not bad of a start. My move, " said Tea as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode."

Tea placed Gemini Elf on top of her Duel Disk. A blond elfish girl, who was wearing an aqua blue dress, and gloves and an elfish girl with brown hair, who was wearing a purple dress, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,900/900)

"Gemini Elf, attack Time Wizard with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Adam as a facedown card flipped up.

Gemini Elf used their hands to fire two blasts of green energy at Time Wizard but was unable to destroy Time Wizard.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My draw, " said Adam as he drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light to stop from attacking you for three turns."

Suddenly, yellow light swords appeared in the sky and rained down onto Tea, surrounding her and Gemini Elf.

"Finally, I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Adam as a facedown card appeared on his side of the field.

"My move, "said Tea as she drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Gemini Elf.

"My move, " said Adam as he drew a card. "I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode."

Adam placed Jirai Gumo on top of his Duel Disk. A black and brown spider appeared on Adam's side of the field. (2,200/100)

"I now activate Jirai Gumo's special effect, " said Adam as a coin appeared in his hand. "Jirai Gumo's effect allows me to flip a coin into the air and call it. If I guess correctly, I can attack your Gemini Elf normally. However, if I guess incorrectly, it would cost me half of my Life Points to attack Gemini Elf. Here's goes."

Adam tossed the coin into the air.

"I call Tails, " said Adam.

When the coin eventually hit the ground, it showed Heads. Afterwards, it reappeared in Adam's hand.

"Looks like you have to pay over 3,000 Life Points to attack me, " said Tea.

"True, but that will change once I play the magic card Second Coin Toss, " said Adam.

"Second Coin Toss? I've never heard of that card, " said Tea.

"I didn't know that. Ok, this card allows me to redo the coin toss once per turn as long as it is on the field, " said Adam.

Adam tossed the coin again.

"I call Tails again, " said Adam.

This time, when the coin landed, it showed Tails. Afterwards, it reappeared in Adam's hand.

"Jirai Gumo, attack Gemini Elf with Spider Crush!" exclaimed Adam.

Jirai Gumo jumped forward, wrapped its legs around Gemini Elf, and squeezed them continuous, shattering them into pixels. Tea moved Gemini Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Adam: 8,000

Tea: 7,700

"Time Wizard, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Temporal Axe Smash!" exclaimed Adam.

Time Wizard used his axe to swipe Tea, causing her to twitch.

Adam: 8,000

Tea: 6,200

"I end my turn, " said Adam.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Tea drew two cards from her deck.

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith, " said Tea as she flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk.

A lavender-haired woman, who was wearing a grape robe and red top and was wielding a crescent-headed staff, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (300/400)

"Magician of Faith's special ability allows me to retrieve a Magic card from my Graveyard, " said Tea. "Therefore, I choose Pot of Greed."

Tea grabbed Pot of Greed from her Graveyard, showed it to Adam, and placed it into her hand.

"I now sacrifice my Magician of Faith to summon my Dark Magician Girl, " said Tea.

Once Tea moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Dark Magician Girl on top of her Duel Disk. A blond woman, who was wearing a blue and pink-trimmed hat, dress with a jewel placed at the bust line, and shoes and was wielding a sphere-headed staff, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,000/1,700)

"Next, I equip her with Magic Formula, increasing the attack strengths of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl by 700 points, " said Tea.

Suddenly, a book appeared in Dark Magician Girl's other hand, changing her attack strength. (2,700/1,700)

"Then, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light, " said Tea.

A black tornado appeared and destroyed the light swords.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Jirai Gumo with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician Girl used her staff to create and fire a pink energy ball at Jirai Gumo, shattering it into pixels. Adam moved Jirai Gumo from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Adam: 7,500

Tea: 6,200

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Dark Magician Girl.

"My move, " said Adam as he drew a card. "I sacrifice Time Wizard to summon Blowback Dragon."

Once Adam moved Time Wizard from the top of his Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, she placed Blowback Dragon on top of his Duel Disk. A blue and purple metallic dragon with a red laser cannon on his head appeared on Adam's side of the field. (2,300/1,200)

"Now, I activate Blowback Dragon's special effect. I flip a coin three times. If at least two of the flips land Heads, I can destroy one of your cards on your side of the field, " said Adam. "Let's begin."

Adam tossed the coin three times. Each time, it reappeared in Adam's hand. When the coin flips had been completed, the coin had showed Heads twice and Tails once.

"Blowback Dragon, destroy Dark Magician Girl with Metallic Crunch!" exclaimed Adam.

Blowback Dragon moved toward Dark Magician Girl and bit into Dark Magician Girl, instantly shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician Girl from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, changing Tea's Life Points.

Adam: 7,500

Tea: 7,200

"Thanks. You increased my Life Points by 1,000 points by destroying Magic Formula, " said Tea.

"Blowback Dragon, attack her Life Points directly with Pulse Cannon Blast!" exclaimed Adam.

Blowback Dragon fired a spherical blast of red energy at Tea, causing her to twitch.

Adam: 7,500

Tea: 4,900

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Adam as a facedown card appeared behind Blowback Dragon.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown and set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Tea's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I wonder what you are planning. My move, " said Adam as he drew a card. "Time to use Blowback's special ability to remove your monsters on your side of the field, " said Adam.

Adam tossed the coin three times. Each time, it reappeared in Adam's hand. When the coin flips had been completed, the coin had showed Tails twice and Heads once.

"Sorry, your effect has failed, " said Tea.

"Since it didn't turn out the way I planned, I use the effect of Second Coin Toss to get a second chance, " said Adam.

"Not a chance. I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy your Second Coin Toss, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

A tornado appeared and removed Second Coin Toss from the field.

"It also allows me to place a Magic or Trap card on the field, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was.

"Blowback Dragon, attack her set monster with Pulse Cannon Blast!" exclaimed Adam.

Blowback Dragon fired its attack at the set monster. Tea quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A blond woman, who was wearing a black hat and dress, appeared on Serenity's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/1,500) Tea moved Fire Sorcerer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"By attacking my Fire Sorcerer, I can inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points by simply removing two cards from my hand from play, " said Tea.

Tea immediately moved Petit Angel and Shining Friendship from her hand and kept them separate from the top of her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer briefly reappeared and unleashed several columns of flame at Adam, causing him to twitch.

Adam: 6,700

Tea: 4,900

"I end my turn, " said Adam.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back my Dark Magician Girl at a price of 800 Life Points."

Adam: 6,700

Tea: 4,100

Tea moved Dark Magician Girl from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician Girl reappeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,000/1,700)

"Next, I play Sage's Stone to special summon a Dark Magician from my deck, " said Tea as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Tea searched through her deck, found and placed Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A blond man, who was wearing a purple and red-trimmed hat, robe, and boots and was wielding a long scepter with an open-ended head, appeared next to Dark Magician Girl. (2,500/2,100)

"Third, I play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your Blowback Dragon, " said Tea.

Suddenly, Blowback Dragon was wrapped in bandages and was instantly destroyed. Adam moved Blowback Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Then, I play Monster Reincarnation, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to retrieve one monster from my Graveyard, " said Tea.

Tea discarded Silver Bow and Arrow and retrieved a monster from his Graveyard.

"Dark Magician, attack Adam's Life Points directly with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician fired a dark energy blast from his scepter at Adam, causing him to twitch.

Adam: 4,200

Tea: 4,100

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his Life Points directly with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Adam as a facedown card flipped up.

Dark Magician Girl used her attack to blast Adam, but a force field appeared in front of Adam and dissipated the attack.

"I set a monster in defense mode to end my turn, " said Tea as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dark Magician.

"My move, " said Adam as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation just like you did."

Adam discarded Gamble and retrieved a monster from his Graveyard.

"Now, I play Polymerization, combining Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon in my hand, to summon Gatling Dragon, " said Adam as he discarded all three cards to the Graveyard and moved a card from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk.

A blue and purple metallic dragon with three autonomous arm cannons and giant red spiked wheels appeared on Adam's side of the field. (2,600/1,200)

"Let me guess. This monster has a coin flip special ability too, " said Tea.

"Just like Blowback Dragon, I have to flip a coin three times. Depending on the number of heads I get, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, " said Adam.

Adam tossed the coin three times, and the coin showed Tails twice and Heads once. Each time, it reappeared in Adam's hand.

"Gatling Dragon, destroy Dark Magician Girl with Robotic Arm Assault, " said Adam.

Gatling Dragon used its arm cannons to pick up and slam Dark Magician Girl into the ground, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician Girl from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Gatling Dragon, attack Dark Magician with Plasma Shotgun Blast!" exclaimed Adam.

Gatling Dragon fired several yellow energy blasts at Dark Magician, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Adam: 4,200

Tea: 4,000

"Now, I end my turn, " said Adam.

"My move, " said Tea. "Since I can't draw this turn due to Offerings to the Doomed, I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith, bringing my Pot of Greed back from the Graveyard."

Tea flipped Magician of Faith upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Tea's side of the field. (300/400) Tea immediately grabbed Pot of Greed from her Graveyard, showed it to Adam, and placed it into her hand.

"I now play Pot of Greed, " said Tea as she drew two cards from her deck. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode and equip him with the Axe of Despair."

Tea placed Maha Vailo on top of her Duel Disk. Suddenly, a blond monk, who was wearing a dark blue robe with red jewels on his chest and in his hair and was wielding the Axe of Despair, appeared next to Magician of Faith. (2,550/1,400)

"However, thanks to his special ability, he gains 500 additional attack points for every card equipped to him, including Axe of Despair, " said Tea.

Maha Vailo's attack strength increased. (3,050/1,400)

"He's stronger than my dragon, " said Adam.

"That's right. Finally, I play Raigeki, which destroys all monsters on your side of the field, " said Tea.

Suddenly, lightning bolts appeared in the sky and struck Gatling Dragon, instantly destroying it. Adam moved Gatling Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Maha Vailo, attack his Life Points directly with Lightstorm Axe!" exclaimed Tea.

Maha Vailo used the axe to swipe Adam, causing him to twitch.

Adam: 1,150

Tea: 4,000

"Magician of Faith, attack her Life Points directly with Spiritual Energy Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Magician of Faith used her scepter to create and fire a medium-sized ball of white energy at Adam, causing her to twitch.

Adam: 0850

Tea: 4,000

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Adam as he drew a card. "I play Re-Fusion to bring back Gatling Dragon."

Adam: 0050

Tea: 4,000

Adam moved Gatling Dragon from his Graveyard to his Duel Disk. Gatling Dragon reappeared on his side of the field. (2,600/1,200)

"Time to use Gatling Dragon's coin effect again, " said Adam.

Adam tossed the coin three times, and the coin showed Tails twice and Heads once. Each time, it reappeared in Adam's hand.

"Gatling Dragon, destroy Maha Vailo with Robotic Arm Assault, " said Adam.

Gatling Dragon used its effect attack to slam Maha Vailo, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Gatling Dragon, attack Magician of Faith with Plasma Shotgun Blast!" exclaimed Adam.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, which cancels your attack and sends it back to you, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Gatling Dragon used its attack to blast Magician of Faith; however, the card stopped Gatling Dragon from destroying Magician of Faith, absorbed the energy used by it, and released it back as a yellow energy blast toward Adam, causing him to fall to his knees.

Adam: 0000

Tea: 4,000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Adam's and Tea's decks.

"Good job, Ms. Gardner. You definitely proved yourself worthy of entering this tournament, " said Adam as he shook Tea's hand.

"Thank you, sir. That duel was fun, " said Tea.

"By the way, you need these cards, " said Adam as he handed Tea a red and blue card.

"What are these cards needed for?" asked Tea.

"These two cards are proof of our duel. Keep them with you at all times until the quarterfinalists are announced on television, " said Adam.

"Thanks again, " said Tea.

"Good luck in the tournament, " said Adam as Tea left the room. "You'll need it."


	2. The Road to the Tournament

_**Legal Disclaimer:**__ This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Martin and Sharon are mine and can't be used without my permission. Adriana Cosimo, __Bianka Felicia, and any physical descriptions associated with them __are the properties of sm-candy._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 2: The Road to the Tournament

The next day, Joey immediately called her sister on his cell phone. When the cordless phone rang at her sister's home, Joey's mom answered it.

"Who is it?" asked Joey's mom.

"Hi, mom, " said Joey. " Is Serenity there?"

"Yes, she's here. Stay on the phone, and I'll get her, " said Joey's mom.

Joey's mom took the cordless phone with her into Serenity's room, where Serenity was writing in her journal.

"Mom, do you mind? I'm writing some personal stuff in here, " said Serenity.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but Joey is on the phone, " said Joey's mom.

"Great, give me the phone, " said Serenity as her mom handed the phone to her.

"Hey, big brother. What's up?" asked Serenity.

"Hey, sis. Have you heard about the Hell's Fury tournament?" asked Joey.

"Of course. It sounds like a great opportunity, " said Serenity.

"Are you planning to enter it?" asked Joey.

"I've already entered it, " said Serenity.

"You did? That's great, " said Joey. "How do it go?"

"Let's me start at the beginning, " said Serenity.

FLASHBACK

_Earlier that day, Serenity's mom had dropped Serenity off at the Shinjuku Stadium._

_"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" asked Joey's mom._

_"Relax, mom. I'll be fine, " said Serenity._

_"Ok. Good luck. Bye," said Joey's mom._

_"Bye, " said Serenity as her mom drove off, and she got at the end of a line._

_After an hour waiting in line, Serenity found herself facing a desk where a man with brown hair and green eyes named Martin, who was typing names into a computer._

_"Hello there. Can I help you?" asked Martin._

_"Yes, I would like to register for the Hell's Fury tournament, " said Serenity._

_"That will be no problem. What's your name, miss?" asked Martin._

_"Serenity Wheeler, " said Serenity Wheeler._

_"Wheeler, as in Joey Wheeler?" asked Martin as he typed Serenity's name into the computer. _

_"Yea, I'm his little sister, " said Serenity._

_"Yugi's friend and Joey's sister will definitely make this tournament interesting, " said Martin._

_"Wait a minute. Do you mean that Tea is in the tournament as well?" asked Serenity._

_"Correct. She registered yesterday, " said Martin._

_Within minutes, a printout was produced. _

_"Ok, Ms. Wheeler, here is your duel disk, " said Martin as he gave a Duel Disk similar in design to Yugi's. "Your dueling judge is in room 304 on the third floor. You may proceed." _

_"Thanks a lot, " said Serenity as she left._

_Serenity headed toward the elevator and took it to the third floor. Then, she walked down the hall searching for room 304. When she arrived there, Serenity saw a woman with green hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a Duel Disk._

_"Are you my judge?" asked Serenity. _

_"That's correct. My name is Sharon, " said Sharon as they shook hands._

_"Nice to meet you, " said Serenity._

_"Same here. Therefore, choose my deck, " said Sharon._

_Sharon immediately turned around and presented Serenity five decks. Serenity looked over them carefully and made her choice._

_"I choose the second deck from the left, " said Serenity as she slipped her Duel Disk on her arm._

_Sharon quickly picked up the deck. Serenity took her deck out of her pocket. The two walked up to each other, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave them back to each other and placed them into their Duel Disks._

_"Are you ready, Ms. Wheeler?" asked Sharon_

_"Let's go!" exclaimed Serenity._

_"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed._

_Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. _

_Sharon: 8,000_

_Serenity: 8,000_

_Both of them drew five cards._

_"I'll go first, " said Sharon as he drew a sixth card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn."_

_Sharon placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. __A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Sharon's side of the field. Another facedown card then appeared behind the set monster._

_"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."_

_Serenity placed Witch of the Black Forest on top of her Duel Disk. A grape-haired woman with a green eye in the middle of her forehead, who was wearing a black gown with a white stripe around the collar and a jewel in the middle, appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)_

_"Witch of the Black Forest, attack her set monster with Midnight Strike!" exclaimed Serenity._

_Witch of the Black Forest created and threw a black energy sphere at the set monster. Sharon quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A silver jar with a blue lid with a green jewel on it and yellow and white stripes around the rim appeared on Sharon's side of the field, immediately sucked up Witch of the Black Forest into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Sharon moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Serenity also moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_"Sorry, you attacked Cyber Jar, " said Sharon. "First, it destroys all monsters on the field including itself. Second, we pick up five cards from our decks that we show to each other. Finally, we can summon any monster, whose level is at most four, in either face-up attack mode or facedown defense mode."_

_"I summon both Armed Dragon Level 3 and Mystic Swordsman Level 4 in attack mode, " said Sharon as she placed both cards upright on top of her Duel Disk._

_First, an orange and tan dragon with spikes on its head, shoulders, arms, and chest appeared on Sharon's side of the field. (1,200/900) Then, a man, who was wearing a purple and white outfit and was wielding two white energy swords, appeared next to Armed Dragon Level 3. (1,900/1,600)_

_"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk._

_First, a violet-haired woman, who was wearing a blue robe and red ribbons tied in her hair and around her waist and was wielding a glaive, appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,600/800) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Beautiful Headhuntress._

_"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack Armed Dragon Level 3 with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity._

_"Nice try. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, which cancels your attack instantly, " said Sharon as a facedown card flipped up. _

_Beautiful Headhuntress used her glaive to slice Armed Dragon Level 3 in half; however, a force field appeared in front of Armed Dragon Level 3 and stopped the attack._

_"Since you destroyed my Witch of the Black Forest, I can search my deck for a monster with a defensive strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Serenity as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk._

_Serenity searched through her deck, found and showed The Agent of Creation - Venus to Sharon, and shuffled and returned her deck to the Duel Disk._

_"I place two cards facedown and end my turn, " said Serenity as two facedown cards appeared behind Beautiful Headhuntress._

_"My move, " said Sharon as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Level 3 Armed Dragon Level 3 to summon Armed Dragon Level 5 from my deck."_

_Once Sharon moved Armed Dragon Level 3 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Armed Dragon Level 5 on top of her Duel Disk. A brown and red dragon with more spikes covering its head, shoulders, arms, and chest and a drill-like tail appeared next to Mystic Swordsman Level 4. (2,400/1,700)_

_"Now, Mystic Swordsman Level 4, attack her set monster with Lightstorm Slash!" exclaimed Sharon._

_Mystic Swordsman Level 4 used both of his swords to attack the set monster. Serenity quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A woman, who was wearing a black robe and a green and brown hood, appeared on Serenity's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (850/2,000) Serenity moved The Forgiving Maiden from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_Sharon: 7,900_

_Serenity: 8,000_

_"What happened? The Forgiving Maiden shouldn't have been destroyed since her defensive strength was higher than your monster's attack strength, " said Serenity._

_"True, but my monster has a special ability. When it attacks a set monster, that monster is instantly destroyed, regardless of flip effects and any damage calculation, " said Sharon. _

_"Now, I understand, " said Serenity._

_"Next, I activate the special ability of Armed Dragon Level 5. By discarding one monster, I can destroy one face-up monster on your side of the field with an attack at most the attack of the discarded monster, " said Sharon._

_Sharon discarded Silent Swordsman Level 5 to the Graveyard._

_"Armed Dragon Level 5, destroy Beautiful Headhuntress with Shrapnel Blast! " exclaimed Sharon._

_Armed Dragon Level 5 fired its spikes at Beautiful Headhuntress, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Beautiful Headhuntress from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_"Now, Armed Dragon Level 5, attack her Life Points directly with Infernal Roar!" exclaimed Sharon._

_"Not so fast. I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction, to destroy your Armed Dragon Level 5 and inflict damage to both our Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's attack, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up._

_Just as Armed Dragon Level 5 began its attack, a ring of fire suddenly appeared around Armed Dragon Level 5's neck, causing it to self-destruct. Sharon moved Armed Dragon Level 5 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_Sharon: 5,500_

_Serenity: 5,600_

_"Nice move. I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Sharon as a facedown card appeared behind Mystic Swordsman Level 4._

_"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."_

_Serenity drew two cards from her deck._

_"I now summon The Agent of Creation - Venus in attack mode and equip her with Cestus of Dagla, increasing the attack strengths of Fairy-type monsters only by 500 points, " said Serenity._

_Serenity placed The Agent of Creation - Venus on top of her Duel Disk. A blond woman with wings, who was wearing lime green armbands, a lime green choker, and a white and lime green dress, and was wielding a pair of curved blades, appeared on Serenity's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,100/0)_

_"Finally, I play the Field Magic card, The Sanctuary in the Sky, which reduces all battle damage done to a Fairy-type monster to zero, " said Serenity as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk._

_A slot opened up on the right edge of the Duel Disk. Serenity placed a card onto it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, an ancient, white, and Italian palace set in white clouds appeared on the entire length of the field._

_"The Agent of Creation - Venus, attack Mystic Swordsman Level 4 with Seraphim Slash!" exclaimed Serenity._

_The Agent of Creation - Venus came flying at Mystic Swordsman Level 4 and used her blades to cut Mystic Swordsman Level 4 in half, shattering him into pixels. Sharon moved Mystic Swordsman Level 4 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_Sharon: 5,400_

_Serenity: 5,800_

_"Cestus of Dagla has a second ability, allowing me to increase my Life Points by the same amount of battle damage inflicted by the equipped monster during my Battle Phase, " said Serenity. "I end my turn." _

_"My draw, " said Sharon as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Armed Dragon Level 5 from the Graveyard. "_

_ Sharon moved Armed Dragon Level 5 from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Armed Dragon Level 5 reappeared on Sharon's side of the field. (2,400/1,700)_

_"Now, I play Level Up!, allowing me to special summon Armed Dragon Level 7 to my side of the field by sacrificing my Armed Dragon Level 5 and ignoring the summoning conditions, " said Sharon._

_Once Sharon moved Armed Dragon Level 5 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Armed Dragon Level 7 on top of her Duel Disk. A red and black dragon with silver armor covering its head and wings and long spikes covering its chest, legs, and tail appeared on Sharon's side of the field. (2,800/1,000)_

_"Now, Armed Dragon Level 7, attack The Agent of Creation - Venus with Dragon Talon Terror!" exclaimed Sharon._

_Armed Dragon Level 7 used its claws to slice through The Agent of Creation - Venus, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved The Agent of Creation - Venus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_Sharon: 5,300_

_Serenity: 5,100_

_"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Sharon as a facedown card appeared behind Armed Dragon Level 7._

_"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."_

_Serenity drew three cards from my deck and discarded two cards from my hand. _

_"Next, I play Polymerization, combining The Forgiving Maiden and Goddess with the Third Eye in my hand to summon St. Joan, " said Serenity as she discarded all three cards into the Graveyard and moved a card from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. _

_A redheaded woman, who was wearing a silver breastplate with gold trim, long black pants, and black shoes and was wielding a long sword, appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)_

_"Are you sure you want to play that card?" asked Sharon. "Both of our monsters are equal in attack strength. If you declare an attack, both monsters will be destroyed."_

_"True, but not if I play the magic card, Shield & Sword, " said Serenity, "It switches the attack and defensive strengths of each monster on the field."_

_Armed Dragon Level 7's stats were switched. (1,000/2,800) St. Joan's stats were also switched. (2,000/2,800)_

_"Now, St. Joan, attack Armed Dragon Level 7 with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity._

_St. Joan suddenly grew wings, flew toward Armed Dragon Level 7, and used her sword to slice through it, shattering it into pixels. Sharon moved Armed Dragon Level 7 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_Sharon: 4,300_

_Serenity: 5,100_

_"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind St. Joan. _

_St. Joan's stats returned to normal. (2800/2000)_

_"My move, " said Sharon as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."_

_Sharon placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. __A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Sharon's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster._

_"That's all for now, " said Sharon._

_"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I now play The Warrior Returning Alive." _

_Serenity quickly grabbed a Warrior-type monster from her Graveyard._

_"I now summon that monster, Kanan the Swordmistress, in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk._

_A woman with brown hair, who was wearing green armor covering her chest, arms, and legs and was wielding a sword and a blue and light blue shield, appeared on Sharon's side of the field. (1,400/1,400)_

_"Kanan the Swordmistress, attack his set monster with Rapid Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity._

_Kanan the Swordmistress used her sword to slice the set monster. Serenity quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Serenity's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Serenity moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_"You've attacked my Magician of Faith, allowing me to retrieve my Level Up! from my Graveyard, " said Sharon as she immediately grabbed it from her Graveyard, showed it to Serenity, and placed it into her hand._

_"St. Joan, attack her Life Points directly with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity._

_St. Joan used her attack to hit Sharon, causing her to twitch._

_Sharon: 1,500_

_Serenity: 5,100_

_"I end my turn, " said Serenity._

_"My move, " said Sharon as she drew a card. "I first play Level Modulation. It allows you to draw two cards while allowing me to summon any Level monster in the Graveyard. Unfortunately, the monster can't attack or activate its special ability."_

_Serenity drew two cards._

_"Now, I summon Mystic Swordsman Level 4, because of Level Modulation, " said Sharon. _

_Sharon moved Mystic Swordsman Level 4 from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Swordsman Level 4 reappeared on Sharon's side of the field. (1,900/1,600)_

_"Thanks for the two cards, Sharon, " said Serenity._

_"Next, I play Tribute to the Doomed, allowing me to destroy St. Joan by discarding a card to the Graveyard, " said Sharon._

_Sharon discarded The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension to her Graveyard. Suddenly, bandages appeared and wrapped St. Joan up. A mummified hand appeared from underneath Serenity's side of the field and dragged St. Joan into the Graveyard. Serenity moved St. Joan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_"At least you can't attack me, " said Serenity._

_"Think again. I play Level Up! to special summon Mystic Swordsman Level 6 in attack mode, " said Sharon._

_Once Sharon moved Mystic Swordsman Level 4 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Mystic Swordsman Level 6 on top of her Duel Disk. A man, who was wearing a purple and white outfit and was wielding two dark energy swords, appeared on Sharon's side of the field. (2,300/1,700)_

_"Mystic Swordsman Level 6, attack Kanan the Swordmistress with Shadow Blade Strike!" exclaimed Sharon._

_Mystic Swordsman Level 6 used his swords to cut Kanan the Swordmistress, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Kanan the Swordmistress from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard._

_Sharon: 1,500_

_Serenity: 4,200_

_"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Sharon as a facedown card appeared behind Mystic Swordsman Level 6._

_"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Re-Fusion to bring back my St. Joan at a cost of 800 Life Points."_

_Sharon: 1,500_

_Serenity: 3,400_

_Serenity moved St. Joan from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. St. Joan reappeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)_

_"St. Joan, attack Mystic Swordsman Level 6 with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity._

_"Time for a blast from the past. I activate one of my facedown cards, Ring of Destruction, to destroy your St. Joan again, " said Sharon as a facedown card flipped up._

_"Are you about that? That card would hurt you more than it would me, " said Serenity._

_"I don't think so. I now activate my other facedown card, Barrel behind the Door, " said Sharon as another facedown card flipped up._

_"I've never heard of it. What's its function?" asked Serenity._

_"Any damage except for Battle Damage is inflicted on my opponent's Life Points rather than mine. In other words, you are about to receive over 5,000 points of Direct Damage, " said Sharon._

_A ring of fire suddenly appeared around St. Joan's neck, causing St. Joan to self-destruct and Serenity to fall to her knees._

_Sharon: 1,500_

_Serenity: 0000_

_The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Sharon's and Serenity's decks._

_"It was a close duel. You played with spirit, " said Sharon as she shook Serenity's hand._

_"I agree. I just hope that I inflicted enough damage to get one of those wildcard spots, " said Serenity._

_"Before you leave, take these cards, " said Sharon as she handed a red and blue card to Serenity._

_"I don't understand. Why do I need them?" asked Serenity._

_"They represent our deal. Keep up with them until we announce the quarterfinalists on television, " said Sharon._

_"Thank you very much, " said Serenity._

_"Good luck in the tournament, " said Sharon as Serenity left the room._

END FLASHBACK

"6,500? I'm definitely impressed, " said Joey.

"Thanks. I've learned from the best, both Yugi and you Joey, " said Serenity.

"Thanks, sis. Don't worry about the wildcard spots. The qualifying rounds are just beginning, " said Joey.

"Ok. Bye, " said Serenity.

"See you soon, " said Joey.

The duels continued all over the world until it was two days before the tournament began. Serenity had arrived at the Game Shop to await the quarterfinal announcements with Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi's grandfather.

"I'm getting nervous. When are they going to announce the quarterfinalists?" asked Tea.

"Don't panic. We find out soon enough, " said Yugi.

"Do you think I still have a chance, Joey?" asked Serenity.

"Of course. Don't forget. You're a Wheeler. We never give up no matter what, " said Joey.

Suddenly, a special broadcast interrupted them. Pegasus himself appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, duelists. I'm Maximillion Pegasus, and I'm here to announce the quarterfinalists for the Hell's Fury tournaments. Let's begin. Representing Africa, we have Natalie Granger and Ishizu Ishtar, " said Pegasus.

"Ishizu is in this tournament. This tournament will be real challenging, " said Tea.

"You're right. She nearly brought Kaiba to his knees, " said Tristan.

"Representing Asia, we have Tea Gardner and Vivian Wong, " said Pegasus.

"I can't believe that I made it, " said Tea.

"Congratulations, Tea, " said Yugi.

"Vivian wants a shot at the title to compensate for losing to Rebecca in the first round of the Grand Championship, " said Joey.

"I still have the four wildcard spots, right?" asked Serenity.

"You're right, Serenity. Don't give up hope, " said Joey.

"Representing Australia, we have Vanessa Lymon and Betty Parker. Representing Europe, we have Courtney Fletcher and Mai Valentine, " said Pegasus.

"I knew Mai would get involve in this tournament, one way or another, " said Joey.

"Representing North America, we have Rebecca Hawkins and Christine Simmons, " said Pegasus.

"Christine Simmons, the former Olympic champion, is a duelist? I didn't know that, " said Serenity.

"It also looks like Rebecca wants a shot at becoming 'Queen of Games' so she can get closer to Yugi, " said Tea.

"Right, " said Yugi nervously.

"Representing South America, we have Rachel Sawyer and Melody Chambers, " said Pegasus.

"Melody Chambers? I remember her. She used to go to our high school, but she moved away before Yugi defeated Kaiba for the first time, " said Tea.

"I had the biggest crush on her, but she liked Bakura more, " said Tristan.

"Finally, the wildcard spots will be held by Jessica Williams from Australia, Adriana Cosimo from Europe, Serenity Wheeler from Asia, and Bianka Felicia from Europe, " said Pegasus.

"I did it, big brother. I'm in the tournament, " said Serenity.

"Congratulations, sis. You're on your way to the top, " said Joey.

"Congratulations to all qualifiers. Before I leave, I have a few more things to add. First, please remember to bring the special cards you received at the end of your qualifying duel to Domino Airport in order to board a special plane that will take us to Duelist Kingdom. Finally, you are only allowed to bring two guests with you, " said Pegasus. "Thanks for your attention."

Then, the telecast concluded.

"We are going to Duelist Kingdom again. That makes perfect sense, " said Joey.

"We all need to get prepared because tomorrow our journey begins, " said Yugi.


	3. Flight to Duelist Kingdom

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Eric, Sarah, Vanessa Lymon, and any physical descriptions associated with them can't be used without my permission._

**Writer's Note**_: I would to thank sm-candy for helping with the fashion descriptions of the Kennedy sisters._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 3: Flight to Duelist Kingdom

The next morning, Serenity had arrived at Domino Airport with Joey and their mother.

"I wonder where our plane is boarding, " said Joey.

Serenity pulled a red card from her pocket.

"According to this, the plane will be boarding at Gate 15, which is leaving at 11 A. M., " said Serenity.

"It's a quarter to eleven, " said their mother as she checked her watch. "We must hurry then."

They immediately ran down the hallway until they reached Gate 15. When they arrived there, they saw Yugi, Tristan, and Tea waiting in line.

"Hey, everybody, " said Serenity.

"Yea, I'm ready for anything my opponent can dish out, " said Serenity.

"Yugi, did you happen to see Mai in line?" asked Joey.

"No, I didn't see her. Maybe she's already on board the plane, " said Yugi.

After waiting only a few minutes, Tea found herself facing a counter where a blue-haired brown-eyed man named Eric was typing on a computer.

"Hello there. If you are a contestant in the Hell's Fury tournament, please present your cards to me, " said Eric.

"Here they are, " said Tea as she handed the red and blue cards to Eric.

"Here are mine as well, " said Serenity as she handed the same two cards to Eric.

Eric placed the red cards into a box and the blue cards into separate card readers and typed on his computer. Within minutes, the blue cards had retracted from the card readers.

"Ok, you are all set. The cards that I am handing back to both of you now include your tournament ID and your seat number on the plane. When the pairings are announced, those ID numbers will determine whom you will face, " said Eric as he handed Tea and Serenity back their cards. "Tea, you are number fifteen and Serenity, you are number sixteen. Please board the plane."

Everyone headed down the corridor until they got inside the plane where a blond, brown-eyed flight attendant named Sarah was speaking through an intercom.

"Welcome aboard flight 101 nonstop to Duelist Kingdom. All quarterfinalists must sit in the first class section. The duelists' friends and family members must sit in coach, " said Sarah. "Please be seated immediately."

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay up there, sis?" asked Joey.

"I'll be fine, Joey, " said Serenity.

"Ok. Let's find a good seat, " said Joey.

Tea and Serenity headed for the first class section while the others sat in coach. Within minutes, the plane took off and headed for Duelist Kingdom. After a four-hour flight, the plane landed in a field outside the steps leading to Pegasus's Kingdom.

"We have landed in Duelist Kingdom. Please, place your tray tables in their upright position, and thank you for flying Illusion Air, " said Sarah.

Everyone immediately left the plane and hurried a flight of stairs leading inside Pegasus's castle. They found themselves inside a ballroom where Pegasus and three mysterious women appeared above them.

"Greetings, everyone. Welcome to the start of this tournament. I now would like to introduce all of you to the C. E. O.s of the HGT Corporation, the Kennedy sisters, " said Pegasus.

First, a 27-year-old, fair-skinned, and attractive woman with a slim figure appeared next to Pegasus. She had green eyes and short, straight, and light reddish blond hair with golden highlights that reached to the nape of her neck and wore red lipstick, matching ruby red earrings, and a two piece red business suit that consisted of long red slack pants, black high heels, white sleeveless tank top, and a long, red, sleeved, and button up business jacket.

"Welcome, ladies. My name is Rose Kennedy, the oldest Kennedy sister. As I am sure you already know, this will be a single-elimination tournament for all sixteen of you. The only question remaining is how will you paired up, " said Rose as a 25-year-old, fair-skinned, attractive woman with a slim figure appeared next to her.

The woman had green eyes and medium length medium brown hair with golden red highighlights that reached her mid back and wore pink lipstick, long silver earrings, and a two piece fuchsia pink business suit that consisted of a short, fuchsia pink, and thigh high mini skirt, black high heels, black sleeveless tank top, and a long, fuchsia pink, sleeved, and button up business jacket.

"I'm Lily Kennedy, the middle Kennedy sister. Tonight, we are hosting a little party for all contestants. Before the night is through, the pairings will be announced using this, " said Lily.

Lily revealed a remote control and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, a large bingo machine with sixteen balls inside shaped as Witch of the Black Forest and a 22-year-old, fair-skinned, attractive woman with a slim figure appeared on front of them. The woman had green eyes and long, wavy, and teal-colored hair, reaching her waist and put up into a tight high braided ponytail. She also wore light brown lipstick, short gold studded earrings, a two piece purple business suit that consisted of a medium length purple skirt reaching just above her knees, white high heels, blue sleeveless tank top, and a long, purple, sleeved, and button up business jacket.

"The name's Jasmine Kennedy, the youngest Kennedy sister. This machine has balls that each have the numbers that you all received before boarding the plane and are equal in size and weight, " said Jasmine. "Everyone immediately settled into your rooms upstairs. The party begins at 6 P. M. sharp."

Everyone immediately headed upstairs, unpacked, and settled into his or her rooms. Three hours later, the party was jamming with everyone eating and talking to each other. Suddenly, Jasmine Kennedy appeared in front of them holding a mike in her hand.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Jasmine.

Everyone immediately turned toward Jasmine.

"It's time to announce our first pairing for the quarterfinal matches. Everyone please remember the number you received at the airport, " said Jasmine. "Let's begin."

Suddenly, the Witch of the Black Forest bingo machine reappeared on front of them. Jasmine pressed a button on her remote, causing the sixteen numbered balls to rotate. One of them moved through a tube and exited the machine through the third eye on the Witch of the Black Forest's forehead.

Jasmine immediately picked up the ball.

"Our first competitor is number seven, Melody Chambers from South America, " said Jasmine.

"Cool. Whom am I facing?" asked Melody as she walked up toward the stage.

"Let's start the machine again, " said Jasmine.

The bingo machine immediately began to spin the balls around. Soon, another ball was released from the machine.

"Her opponent is number eleven, Vanessa Lymon from Australia, " said Jasmine as a 35-year-old, dark-skinned, and serious woman stepped forward.

Vanessa had blue eyes and straight, long, and dark auburn brown hair. She was wearing wine-colored lipstick, a pair of garnet earrings, black angular eyeglasses, and a two-piece black business suit that consisted of a medium length black skirt, tan high heels, marigold sleeveless tank top, and a short, black, sleeved, and button up business jacket.

"Here's your first match-up, Melody Chambers versus Vanessa Lymon, " said Jasmine.

Melody and Vanessa immediately shook hands.

"Good luck, " said Melody as she shook Vanessa's hand.

"Don't worry about me. You don't look much of a challenge, " said Vanessa as she shook Melody's hand.

"One more thing. Each pair will be determined immediately following the end of every duel, " said Jasmine.

"Wait a minute. That's what Kaiba did for the Battle City Finals, " said Joey.

"Ladies, your duel will begin promptly at 10 A. M. tomorrow morning. As for everyone else, enjoy the rest of the party, prepare your decks, and get some rest, " said Jasmine. "Tomorrow, the tournament begins."


	4. Science Friction

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Vanessa Lymon, Natalie Granger, and any physical descriptions associated with them can't be used without my permission. _

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 4: Science Friction

The next morning, Serenity and Tea were headed for the anteroom.

"Are we really ready for this?" asked Serenity.

"All we can do is our best, " said Tea. "Let's go."

When Tea and Serenity arrived there, they saw the other fourteen contestants sitting and watching a monitor showing the dueling arena. Meanwhile, the audience was up in the balcony above the dueling arena when Lily appeared with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the start of our Hell's Fury Tournament, " said Lily. "Will both Melody and Vanessa please enter the dueling arena?"

The instant she said that, two corridors opened up in the anteroom. Before entering the corridors, Melody and Vanessa pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed back into their Duel Disks. Afterwards, they entered the corridors and arrived on opposite sides of the dueling arena. They plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Duelists, ready?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Melody.

"Let's do this, " said Vanessa.

"Begin, " said Lily.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

The Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Vanessa: 8,000

Melody: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Melody as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Mermaid Knight in attack mode."

Melody placed Mermaid Knight on top of her Duel Disk. A red-haired mermaid with a greenish fishtail, who was wearing purple armor with gold trim covering her torso and most of her tail and was wielding a purple shield and an angled sword, appeared on Melody's side of the field. (1,500/700)

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Melody as a facedown card appeared behind Mermaid Knight.

"A mermaid? Somebody has been reading too many fairy tales, " said Vanessa.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, especially their cards, " said Melody.

"Anyway, my move, " said Vanessa as she drew a sixth card. "I place two cards facedown and summon Space Mambo in attack mode."

Vanessa placed Space Mambo on top of her Duel Disk. A blue fish with a crop circle-like design on its body appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (1,700/1,000) Then, two facedown cards appeared behind Space Mambo.

"Now, Space Mambo, attack Mermaid Knight with Cosmic Splash!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Space Mambo swam toward Mermaid Knight, slamming her into the ground and shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Mermaid Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vanessa: 8,000

Melody: 7,800

"I end my turn, " said Vanessa.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Melody immediately drew two cards from my deck.

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Snatch Steal, to take control of Space Mambo, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up.

"Not so fast. I counter that with my facedown card, Ring of Destruction, to destroy Space Mambo before you can steal it, " said Vanessa as a facedown card flipped up.

A fire ring suddenly appeared around Space Mambo, causing it to self-destruct.

Vanessa: 6,300

Melody: 6,100

"No problem. I now play the Ritual Magic card called Doriado's Blessing, which allows me to summon a monster as long as I sacrifice enough monsters whose total levels are at least three. Therefore, I sacrifice the Spherous Lady in my hand to summon Elemental Mistress Doriado, " said Melody as she discarded Doriado's Blessing and Spherous Lady into her Graveyard and placed Elemental Mistress Doriado on top of her Duel Disk.

A golden blonde woman, who was wearing a white robe, a purple vest with yellow and aqua blue trim covering the neck and shoulders, and a red hat with a green patch, yellow trim, and a gem in the middle, appeared on Melody's side of the field. (1,200/1,400)

"Elemental Mistress Doriado, attack her Life Points directly with Elemental Orb!" exclaimed Melody.

Elemental Mistress Doriado created and fired a ball of white energy at Vanessa, causing her to twitch.

Vanessa: 5,100

Melody: 6,100

"Now, I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Melody as a facedown card appeared behind Elemental Mistress Doriado.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I play my facedown card, Swords of Revealing Light, to keep you from attacking for three turns."

A facedown card flipped up. Suddenly, yellow light swords appeared in the sky and rained down onto Melody, surrounding her and Elemental Mistress Doriado.

"I now summon Maiden of the Moonlight in attack mode, " said Vanessa as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

A woman with brown hair and white wings, who was wearing a white dress, purple armbands, and gold bracelets, appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (1,500/1,300)

"Maiden of the Moonlight, attack Elemental Mistress Doriado with Lunar Energy Blast!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Think again. I activate one of my facedown cards, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up.

"I've never heard of that card. What does it do?" asked Vanessa.

"This card gives me the ability to either destroy your monsters, destroy your Magic and Trap cards, send two cards from your hand to the Graveyard, or draw two cards as long as there is one face-up EARTH, FIRE, WIND, and WATER monster each on the field. Elemental Mistress Doriado's special effect covers that condition, " said Melody. "For this turn, I choose to destroy your monster."

"Nice move, but I can counter it with my facedown card, Book of Moon, which changes a monster into facedown defense mode. Therefore, I choose to flip your Elemental Mistress Doriado facedown, negating your trap's effects, " said Vanessa as a facedown card flipped up.

Melody flipped Elemental Mistress Doriado facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Elemental Mistress Doriado was changed into a facedown card that was positioned sideways. Maiden of the Moonlight fired a white energy beam at the set card. Melody flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Elemental Mistress Doriado reappeared on Melody's side of the field and instantly shattering into pixels. (1,200/1,400) Melody moved Elemental Mistress Doriado from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Vanessa.

"Nice job, but this duel is far from over. My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Melody placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field.

"That's all for now, " said Melody.

"If that's all you got, this will be an easy victory. My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I now play Graceful Charity."

Vanessa drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards to her Graveyard.

"I now sacrifice my Maiden of the Moonlight to summon Penumbral Soldier Lady, " said Vanessa.

Once Vanessa moved Maiden of the Moonlight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Penumbral Soldier Lady on top of her Duel Disk. A blond woman appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (2,100/1,400) She was wearing a silver headband, silver chest plate with a yellow crescent moon across the chest, silver gauntlets, a silver skirt with yellow crescent moons along the skirt, and silver boots and was wielding a broadsword with a crescent moon near the hilt and a silver and white shield with a crescent moon emblazed on it.

"Next, I equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing me to inflict damage even if your monster is in defense mode, " said Vanessa.

Suddenly, Penumbral Soldier Lady's sword gave off a yellowish glow.

"Penumbral Soldier Lady, attack her set monster with Luminous Blade Strike!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Penumbral Soldier Lady used her sword to destroy the set monster. Melody quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Melody's side of the field, immediately sucked up Penumbral Soldier Lady into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Melody moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Vanessa also moved Penumbral Soldier Lady from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

Vanessa: 5,100

Melody: 4,900

"I may have lost some Life Points, but it was worth it, " said Melody. "I set two monsters in defense mode."

Melody placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Two facedown cards positioned sideways appeared on Melody's side of the field.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Double Coston in attack mode, " said Vanessa as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a pair of black ghosts connected by ectoplasm appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (1,700/1,650) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Double Coston.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Vanessa as a facedown card appeared behind Double Coston.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I flip summon both of my set monsters, which are Magician of Faith, allowing me to retrieve Pot of Greed from the Graveyard, and Raging Flame Sprite."

Melody flipped both Magician of Faith and Raging Flame Sprite upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Melody's side of the field. (300/400) A boy with brown hair, who was wearing a brown hat, brown clothes, and black boots and was wielding a candle-like mace, appeared next to Magician of Faith. (100/200) Melody grabbed Pot of Greed from her Graveyard and showed it to Vanessa.

"I now sacrifice my Magician of Faith to summon Queen of Autumn Leaves, " said Melody.

Once Melody moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Queen of Autumn Leaves on top of her Duel Disk. A scarlet red-haired elfish woman with wooden hands, who was wearing a scarlet red gown, appeared next to Raging Flame Sprite. (1,800/1,500)

"Good move, but you are still bound by Swords of Revealing Light, " said Vanessa.

"I don't think so. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which I use to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light, " said Melody.

A black tornado suddenly appeared and destroyed the light swords.

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack her Life Points directly with Candle Light Blaze!" exclaimed Melody.

Raging Flame Sprite jumped over Vanessa's monsters and used his mace to release a column of orange flame at Vanessa, causing her to twitch.

Vanessa: 5,000

Melody: 4,900

"That barely scratched me, " said Vanessa.

"Raging Flame Sprite has two special abilities. First, it can attack an opponent's Life Points directly. Second, if it successfully attack an opponent directly, its attack strength increases by 1,000 points, " said Melody.

Raging Flame Sprite's attack strength had increased. (1,100/200)

"Queen of Autumn Leaves, attack Double Coston with Autumnal Slash!" exclaimed Melody.

"You wish. I've activated Negate Attack, canceling your attack, " said Vanessa as a facedown card flipped up.

Queen of Autumn Leaves used her hands to slash Double Coston; however, a force field appeared in front of Double Coston and dissipated the attack.

"Okay. I place three cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Melody as three facedown cards appeared behind Raging Flame Sprite and Queen of Autumn Leaves.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "Thanks to the special ability of my Double Coston, I can sacrifice it to summon a DARK monster whose level at least seven. Therefore, I sacrifice it to summon Mikazukinoyaiba in attack mode."

Once Vanessa moved Double Coston from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Mikazukinoyaiba on top of her Duel Disk. A green dragon, which was wearing a red and black pointed helmet, red and black chest plate covering the shoulders and upper torso, and red armbands and was wielding a crescent moon-shaped sword, appeared next to the set monster. (2,200/2,350)

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith, allowing me to retrieve Book of Moon from the Graveyard, " said Vanessa as she flipped her upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Magician of Faith reappeared next to Mikazukinoyaiba. (300/400) Vanessa immediately grabbed Book of Moon from her Graveyard, showed it to Melody, and placed it into her hand.

"Mikazukinoyaiba, attack Raging Flame Sprite with Crescent Blade Strike!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Mikazukinoyaiba used its sword to slice Raging Flame Sprite, shattering him into pixels. Melody moved Raging Flame Sprite from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vanessa: 5,000

Melody: 3,800

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vanessa as a facedown card appeared behind Mikazukinoyaiba.

"My draw, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I play Fulfillment of the Contract to bring back Elemental Mistress Doriado at a cost of 800 Life Points."

Vanessa: 5,000

Melody: 3,000

Melody moved Elemental Mistress Doriado from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Elemental Mistress Doriado reappeared next to Queen of Autumn Leaves. (1,200/1,400)

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Melody as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Queen of Autumn Leaves.

"Queen of Autumn Leaves, attack Magician of Faith with Autumnal Slash!" exclaimed Melody.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, to flip my Magician of Faith. Not only are my Life Points safe this turn, but also I can retrieve a Magic card from my Graveyard, " said Vanessa as a facedown card flipped up.

Vanessa flipped Magician of Faith facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways. Queen of Autumn Leaves used her attack to slash the set card. Vanessa quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith reappeared next to Mikazukinoyaiba and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Vanessa moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now I can retrieve my Fairy Meteor Crush from the Graveyard, " said Vanessa as she took it from her Graveyard, showed it to Melody, and placed it into her Graveyard.

"I'll end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Mikazukinoyaiba.

"Mikazukinoyaiba, attack Elemental Mistress Doriado with Crescent Blade Strike!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, saving my monsters for one turn, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up.

Mikazukinoyaiba used his attack to blast Elemental Mistress Doriado but was unable to do it.

"I have to end my turn, " said Vanessa.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I flip my set card, which is Mask of Darkness, allowing me to bring my Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan from the Graveyard to my deck."

Melody flipped Mask of Darkness upright on top of her Duel Disk. A tan mask with a red X below the right eye appeared next to Elemental Mistress Doriado. (900/400) After grabbing Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan from her Graveyard and showing it to Vanessa, Melody moved it to her hand.

"Next, I activate my far left facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy your facedown card, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up. "It also allows me to place a Magic or Trap card."

A tornado appeared and shattered Vanessa's facedown card into pixels. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Finally, I equip Elemental Mistress Doriado with Ritual Weapon, which increases the stats of a Ritual monster whose level is at most six by 1,500 points, " said Melody.

A golden crossbow appeared on Elemental Mistress Doriado's left arm, changing its stats. (2,700/2,900)

"Now, Elemental Mistress Doriado, attack Mikazukinoyaiba with Elemental Arrow Barrage!" exclaimed Melody.

Elemental Mistress Doriado used the crossbow to fire white energy arrows at Mikazukinoyaiba, shattering it into pixels. Vanessa moved Mikazukinoyaiba from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vanessa: 4,500

Melody: 3,000

"Queen of Autumn Leaves, attack her Life Points directly with Autumnal Slash!" exclaimed Melody.

Queen of Autumn Leaves used her hand to swipe Vanessa, causing her to twitch.

Vanessa: 2,700

Melody: 3,000

"Mask of Darkness, attack her Life Points directly with Hidden Optic Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

Mask of Darkness fired two black energy blasts from its eyes, causing Vanessa to twitch again.

Vanessa: 1,800

Melody: 3,000

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"If you think that you can defeat me, you're crazy. My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Vanessa discarded Micro Ray and retrieved a monster from his Graveyard.

"Now, I play Polymerization, combining UFOroid and Penumbral Soldier Lady in my hand, to summon UFOroid Fighter, " said Vanessa as she discarded three cards in the Graveyard and moved a card from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. "Thanks to his special effect, his attack and defensive strength is equal to the combined attack strengths of the monsters used to summon it."

A black-haired man with green and white wings, who was wearing blue visors, silver shoulder pads, and a blue and yellow jumpsuit, riding a silver and white saucer, and was wielding a silver laser on his right arm, appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (3,300/3,300)

"UFOroid Fighter, attack Mask of Darkness with Cosmic Flux Blast!" exclaimed Vanessa.

UFOroid Fighter fired a white light beam from his laser at Mask of Darkness, shattering it into pixels. Melody moved Mask of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vanessa: 1,800

Melody: 0600

"This is your last chance. One more turn, and this duel is over, " said Vanessa. "I end my turn."

"You're right. This turn will end the duel. My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I activate a familiar facedown card called Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, allowing me to destroy your UFOroid Fighter."

A facedown card flipped up. Suddenly, a beam of energy came from it and blasted UFOroid Fighter into pixels. Vanessa moved UFOroid Fighter from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"No, it can't be, " said Vanessa.

"Elemental Mistress Doriado, attack her Life Points directly with Elemental Arrow Barrage!" exclaimed Melody.

Elemental Mistress Doriado used her equip attack to blast Vanessa, causing her to fall to her knees.

Vanessa: 0000

Melody: 0600

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Vanessa's and Melody's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"The winner and our first quarterfinalist is Melody Chambers from South America, " said Lily.

The crowd applauded and shouted.

"How cool is that. I did it, " said Melody.

"I can't believe I lost to creatures from fairy tales, " said Vanessa.

"Excuse me. They are mythological creatures, not creatures from fairy tales, " said Melody.

Both women left the arena and headed to the balcony to watch the other seven matches.

Suddenly, Rose Kennedy appeared next to the bingo machine.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Rose.

Everyone immediately turned toward Rose.

"It's time to announce our second pairing for the quarterfinal matches. Everyone in the anteroom listen up, " said Rose. "Let's begin."

Rose pressed a button on her remote, causing the sixteen numbered balls to rotate. One of them moved through a tube and exited the machine through the third eye on the Witch of the Black Forest's forehead. Rose immediately picked up the ball.

"Our next competitor is number six, Rebecca Hawkins from North America, " said Rose.

"Let's start the machine again, " said Rose.

The bingo machine immediately began to spin the balls around. Soon, another ball was released from the machine. Rose immediately picked up the second ball.

"Her opponent is number two, Natalie Granger from Africa, " said Rose as a 31-year-old, black, and average-looking woman with hazel eyes and long, curly, and black hair stepped forward.

Natalie was wearing deep red lipstick, a pair of sparkling diamond earrings, a denim miniskirt, layered blue and black tops, and matching flip-flops. Inside the anteroom, Rebecca and Natalie shook hands.

"Right. Let's do this, " said Rebecca as she shook Natalie's hand.

"I'm ready to win it all, " said Natalie as she shook Rebecca's hand.


	5. Painted into a Corner

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Natalie Granger, Christine Simmons, and any physical descriptions associated with them can't be used without my permission._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 5: Painted into a Corner

"Will Natalie Granger and Rebecca Hawkins please enter the dueling arena?" asked Rose.

Before entering the corridors, Natalie and Rebecca pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks. Afterwards, they entered the corridors and arrived on opposite sides of the dueling arena. They plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Duelists, ready?" asked Rose.

"Bring it on, " said Rebecca.

"Time to play, " said Natalie.

"Begin, " said Rose.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

The Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Natalie: 8,000

Rebecca: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Natalie as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."

Natalie placed Witch of the Black Forest on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Natalie's side of the field (1,100/1,200)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Natalie as a facedown card appeared behind Witch of the Black Forest.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Rebecca drew two cards from her deck.

"I now summon Luster Dragon in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A sapphire-colored dragon with broad wings appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,900/1,600)

"Luster Dragon, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Breath of Fire!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Luster Dragon blew blue fire from its mouth, incinerating Witch of the Black Forest. Natalie moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Natalie: 7,200

Rebecca: 8,000

"Thank you. By destroying Witch of the Black Forest, I can activate her special effect, " said Natalie as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Natalie searched through her deck, found and showed The Portrait's Secret to Rebecca, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Rebecca as two facedown cards appeared behind Luster Dragon.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I summon The Portrait's Secret and equip it with Axe of Despair."

Natalie placed The Portrait's Secret on top of her Duel Disk. A framed portrait of a male senior citizen with demonic eyes and arms emerging from it, who was wielding the Axe of Despair, appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (2,200/1,500)

"Portrait's Secret, attack Luster Dragon with Ink Blade Slash!" exclaimed Natalie.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, to save my monster, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

The Portrait's Secret used its axe to slice Luster Dragon in half but was unable to destroy Luster Dragon.

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I now sacrifice my Luster Dragon to summon Luster Dragon #2."

Once Rebecca moved Luster Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Luster Dragon #2 on top of her Duel Disk. Instantly, a large emerald green dragon with broad wings and crystals on its legs appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (2,400/1,400)

"Luster Dragon #2, attack Portrait's Secret with Emerald Flame Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Think again. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, negating your attack and sending it back to you, " said Natalie as a facedown card flipped up.

Luster Dragon #2 blew a green-colored fire from its mouth at The Portrait's Secret; however, Magic Cylinder absorbed the attack and returned it at full force, causing Rebecca to twitch.

Natalie: 7,200

Rebecca: 5,600

"Fine. That's not a problem, " said Rebecca. "I place one card facedown, ending my turn."

Another facedown card appeared behind Luster Dragon #2.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I summon Green Phantom King in attack mode."

Natalie placed Green Phantom King on top of her Duel Disk. A pale green-haired elfish man with green wooden hands, who was wearing a white robe with green leaves along the cuffs, appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (500/1,600)

"Why would you play such a weak monster?" asked Rebecca.

"Simple. It allows me to play Shield & Sword, shifting the game in my favor, " said Natalie.

Green Phantom King's stats were switched. (1,600/500) The stats of The Portrait's Secret were switched. (2,500/1,200) The stats of Luster Dragon #2 were switched as well. (1,400/2,400)

"Green Phantom King, attack Luster Dragon #2 with Vine Wrap Crush!" exclaimed Natalie.

Green Phantom King used his hands to create numerous vines that wrapped themselves around Luster Dragon #2, squeezing it until it shattered into pixels. Rebecca moved Luster Dragon #2 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard

Natalie: 7,200

Rebecca: 5,400

"Now, Portrait's Secret, attack her Life Points directly with Ink Blade Slash!" exclaimed Natalie.

"Not likely. I activate my facedown card, Gravity Bind, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up. "Now, no monsters above a level four can attack."

The Portrait's Secret attempted to use its axe to swipe Rebecca; however, a force field appeared on the entire length of the field, stopping it from moving.

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

Each monster's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Rebecca drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards from her hand.

"I summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

A pink-haired girl with white wings, who was wearing a white hat with a red heart on it, a red and white nurse's outfit with small wings along the bust line, and white gloves and boots with red cuffs and riding on a huge rocket, appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (400/1,500)

"Next, I activate my other facedown card, Life Absorbing Machine, which allows me to regain half of the Life Points I paid during the turn once I enter my Standby Phases, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

A facedown card flipped up behind Injection Fairy Lily.

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Green Phantom King with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Are you kidding? My monster is stronger than yours is, " said Natalie.

"Thanks to Lily's special ability, I can increase its attack strength by 3,000 points at the price of 2,000 Life Points, " said Rebecca.

Natalie: 7,200

Rebecca: 5,400

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength increased. (3,400/1,500) Injection Fairy Lily came charging at Green Phantom King with full force, knocking Green Phantom King into the ground and shattering him into pixels. Natalie moved Green Phantom King from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard

Natalie: 4,300

Rebecca: 3,400

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength returned to normal. (400/1,500)

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I'll switch The Portrait's Secret to defense mode, set one monster in defense mode, and place one card facedown."

Natalie placed one card facedown and sideways and switched The Portrait's Secret sideways on top of her Duel Disk. The Portrait's Secret rested on its frame with its arms crossed, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to The Portrait's Secret, and another facedown card appeared behind The Portrait's Secret.

"I'll end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My draw, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

Natalie: 4,300

Rebecca: 4,600

"What just happened? How did you gain extra Life Points?" asked Natalie. "You should have gained only 1,000 Life Points due to Life Absorbing Machine."

"Because I played Graceful Charity last turn, I was able to send Marie the Fallen One to the Graveyard. Marie the Fallen One's special effect allows me to gain 200 Life Points during my Standby Phases as long as she is in the Graveyard, " said Rebecca.

"Now, Injection Fairy Lily, attack The Portrait's Secret with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength increased. (3,400/1500)

Natalie: 4,300

Rebecca: 2,600

Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to hit The Portrait's Secret, shattering it into pixels. Natalie moved The Portrait's Secret from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength returned to normal. (400/1,500)

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew another card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Cyber Jar, to activate its effect."

Natalie flipped Cyber Jar upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Natalie's side of the field, sucked Injection Fairy Lily into itself, and immediately self-destructed. (900/900) Natalie moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Rebecca also moved Injection Fairy Lily from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode, " said Natalie as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a rainbow-skinned fish with a yellow fin and horns on both sides of its face appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (1,800/800) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to 7 Colored Fish.

"I summon both Cannon Soldier and Fire Princess in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed both cards on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a white-haired woman with a broach in her hair, who was wearing a fire red dress and was wielding a wooden staff, appeared in Rebecca's side of the field. (1,300/1,500) Next, a purple and green robot with silver claws and a green cannon head appeared next to Fire Princess. (1,400/1,300)

"I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy your Gravity Bind, " said Natalie as a facedown card flipped up.

A tornado appeared and destroyed Gravity Bind. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"7 Colored Fish, attack Fire Princess with Spectrum Splash!" exclaimed Natalie.

7 Colored Fish swam toward Fire Princess and slammed her onto the ground, shattering her into pixels. Rebecca moved Fire Princess from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Natalie: 4,300

Rebecca: 2,100

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

Natalie: 4,300

Rebecca: 3,300

"I play the Magic card, Scapegoat, filling my remaining Monster Card Zones, " said Rebecca.

Four goat-like creatures that were colored orange, blue, pink, and red, respectively, appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (0/0)

"I activate the special effect of Cannon Soldier. By sacrificing a monster on my side of the field, I can inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your Life Points. Therefore, I'll destroy two goat tokens to inflict 1,000 points of Direct Damage to your Life Points, " said Rebecca.

The pink and blue goat tokens shattered into pixels.

"Cannon Soldier, attack her Life Points directly with Rapid Laser Barrage!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Cannon Soldier quickly fired two blasts of yellow energy at Natalie, causing her to twitch.

Natalie: 3,300

Rebecca: 3,300

"Next, I play Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding one card, I can destroy 7 Colored Fish instantly, " said Rebecca.

Rebecca discarded Cure Mermaid to her Graveyard. Suddenly, bandages appeared and wrapped 7 Colored Fish up. A mummified hand appeared out of the field and dragged 7 Colored Fish into the Graveyard. Natalie moved 7 Colored Fish from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Cannon Soldier, attack her set monster with Mega Laser Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Cannon Soldier fired a huge yellow energy blast at the set monster. Natalie quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Natalie's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Natalie moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard

"Thank you. Now I can get my Shield & Sword back, " said Natalie as she grabbed and showed it to Rebecca.

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Marie the Fallen One, the monster you used to gain Life Points."

Rebecca moved Marie the Fallen One from her Graveyard and gave it to Natalie, whom placed on top of her Duel Disk. A dark skinned woman with black wings and snow-white hair, who was wearing a lavender vest, a pink and lavender dress, and leather wrapped around the lower legs and feet, appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (1,700/1,200)

"Next, I summon Aqua Madoor in attack mode, " said Natalie as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

A purple-haired masked man with long red fingernails, who was wearing a blue and white robe with a yellow collar, appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (1,200/2,000)

"Marie the Fallen One, attack Cannon Soldier with Dark Energy Orb!" exclaimed Natalie.

Marie the Fallen One created and threw a ball of black light at Cannon Soldier, instantly shattering it into pixels. Rebecca moved Cannon Soldier from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Natalie: 3,300

Rebecca: 3,000

"Aqua Madoor, attack a goat token with Cascade Wall Smash!" exclaimed Natalie.

Aqua Madoor used his hands to create and release a giant wall of water at an orange goat token, shattering it into pixels.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Natalie as a facedown card appeared behind Aqua Madoor.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back Guardian Angel Joan, a monster I also sent to the Graveyard via Graceful Charity for the small fee of 800 Life Points."

Natalie: 3,300

Rebecca: 2,200

Rebecca moved Guardian Angel Joan from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. An orange blonde-haired woman with white sheer wings, who was wearing a white dress with gold trim, white and gold armbands, and a white and gold cape with golden crescent moons along it, appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"Guardian Angel Joan, attack Aqua Madoor with Angelic Light Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Not so fast. I activate my last facedown card, Order to Charge, " said Natalie as a facedown card flipped up.

"Order to Charge? What does it do?" asked Rebecca.

"It allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field by sacrificing a non-effect monster on my side, " said Natalie. "I may lose my Aqua Madoor, but he is taking your Guardian Angel Joan with it."

Once Natalie moved Aqua Madoor from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, Guardian Angel Joan shattered into pixels. Rebecca moved Guardian Angel Joan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Rebecca as a facedown card appeared behind a goat token.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I play Raigeki, destroying your last goat token."

Lightning bolts appeared in the sky and struck the last goat token, instantly destroying it. Rebecca moved Scapegoat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Next, I play Dark Factory of Mass Production, allowing me to move two Normal monsters from my Graveyard to my hand, " said Natalie as she quickly grabbed Aqua Madoor and 7 Colored Fish. "I now summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode."

Natalie placed it on top of her Duel Disk. 7 Colored Fish reappeared next to Marie the Fallen One. (1,800/800)

"Marie the Fallen One, attack her Life Points directly with Dark Energy Orb!" exclaimed Natalie.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, canceling your attack immediately, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

Marie the Fallen One used her attack to blast Rebecca; however, a force field appeared in front of Rebecca and dissipated the orb.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Natalie as a facedown card appeared behind Marie the Fallen One.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take Marie the Fallen One from you."

Natalie moved Marie the Fallen One from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Rebecca, whom placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Marie the Fallen One immediately moved to Rebecca's side of the field. (1,700/1,200)

"I now sacrifice your Marie the Fallen One to summon Shadow Ghoul, " said Rebecca.

Once Rebecca moved Marie the Fallen One from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Shadow Ghoul on top of her Duel Disk. A green lizard-like creature with multiple red eyes and long claws appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,600/1,300)

"Thanks to its special ability, it increases its attack strength by 100 points for each monster in my Graveyard. Currently, I have eight monsters in my Graveyard, " said Rebecca.

Shadow Ghoul's attack strength changed. (2,400/1,300)

"Shadow Ghoul, attack 7 Colored Fish with Green Vapor Shroud!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Shadow Ghoul fired green energy blasts from its eyes at 7 Colored Fish, shattering it into pixels. Natalie moved 7 Colored Fish from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Natalie: 2,700

Rebecca: 2,200

"That is all for now, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "This duel is about to end. I summon Aqua Madoor in attack mode."

Natalie placed Aqua Madoor on top of her Duel Disk. Aqua Madoor reappeared on Natalie's side of the field. (1,200/2,000)

"Just like you did to me, I now play Snatch Steal to take Shadow Ghoul from you, " said Natalie.

Rebecca moved Shadow Ghoul from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Natalie, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Shadow Ghoul quickly moved next to Aqua Madoor with its attack strength changed. (2,100/1,300)

"Finally, I play Shield & Sword, which switches all monsters' stats, " said Natalie.

Shadow Ghoul's stats changed. (1,800/1,600) Aqua Madoor's stats were switched. (2,000/1,200)

"Aqua Madoor, attack her Life Points directly with Cascade Wall Smash!" exclaimed Natalie.

Aqua Madoor used his attack to slam Rebecca, causing her to twitch.

Natalie: 2,700

Rebecca: 0200

"Shadow Ghoul, finish her off with Green Vapor Shroud!" exclaimed Natalie.

Shadow Ghoul used its attack to blast Rebecca, causing her to fall to her knees.

Natalie: 2,700

Rebecca: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Natalie's and Rebecca's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Our second quarterfinalist is Natalie Granger from Africa, " said Rose.

The crowd applauded and shouted.

"That was a tough duel, " said Rebecca.

"You really pushed me to the limit, " said Natalie.

Both women left the arena and headed up to the balcony to watch the other six matches.

Next, Jasmine Kennedy appeared next to the bingo machine.

"Hello, everybody, " said Jasmine.

Everyone immediately turned toward Jasmine.

"It's time to announce our next pairing for the quarterfinal matches. Everyone in the anteroom listen up, " said Jasmine. "Let's begin."

Jasmine pressed a button on her remote, causing the sixteen numbered balls to rotate. One of them moved through a tube and exited the machine through the third eye on the Witch of the Black Forest's forehead. Jasmine immediately picked up the ball.

"Our next competitor is number three, Ishizu Ishtar from Africa, " said Rose.

"Let's start the machine again, " said Jasmine.

The bingo machine immediately began to spin the balls around. Soon, another ball was released from the machine. Jasmine immediately picked up the second ball.

"Her opponent is number thirteen, Christine Simmons from North America, " said Jasmine as a 19-year-old, fair-skinned, competitive, and tomboyish woman with blue eyes and light reddish blond side-swept hair with golden highlights stepped forward.

Christine was wearing a white and pale red softball uniform and a pair of black and white sneakers. Inside the anteroom, Ishizu and Christine shook hands.

"This should be a spirited match, " said Ishizu as she shook Christine's hand.

"Same here. It's game time, " said Christine as she shook Ishizu's hand.


	6. Teamwork Play

**Legal Disclaimer**: _Yu-Gi-Oh and all characters, cards, places, etc. are the property of 4Kids entertainment. Christine Simmons, Rachel Sawyer, and any physical descriptions associated with them can't be used without my permission. _

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 6: Teamwork Play

After shaking hands, Ishizu and Christine pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Will Ishizu Ishtar and Christine Simmons please enter the dueling arena?" asked Jasmine.

Ishizu and Christine entered the corridors and arrived on opposite sides of the dueling arena. They plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Duelists, ready?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, " said Ishizu.

"I'm ready, " said Christine.

"Let's begin, " said Jasmine.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

The Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Ishizu: 8,000

Christine: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Christine as she drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn."

Christine placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field. Another facedown card then appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Ishizu as she drew a sixth card. "I place two cards facedown, ending my turn."

Two facedown cards appeared on Ishizu's side of the field.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Cyber Jar, activating its effect."

Christine flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on her side of the field and instantly self-destructed. (900/900) Christine moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I summon both Ultimate Baseball Kid and Crimson Sentry in attack mode, " said Christine as she placed both cards upright on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a white-haired woman, who was wearing bronze armor and a bronze tiara and was wielding a bow emblazoned with a skull, horns, and a green snake, appeared on Christine's side of the field. (1,500/1,200) Then, a kid, who was wearing a red baseball helmet, a red pinstriped baseball uniform, and red and white baseball shoes and was wielding a spiked purple baseball bat, appeared next to Crimson Sentry. (500/1,000)

"Thanks to one of the special abilities of the Ultimate Baseball Kid, it gains 1,000 attack points for each FIRE monster on the field excluding itself, " said Christine. "Crimson Sentry is a FIRE monster."

Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,000)

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Ishizu as she placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Two facedown cards positioned sideways appeared on Ishizu's side of the field next to each other.

"Crimson Sentry, attack one of her set monsters with Flame Arrow Assault!" exclaimed Christine.

Crimson Sentry pulled and released her bowstring, sending several arrows into the far left set monster. Ishizu quickly flipped the far left facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A yellow robot with a V-shaped head with one eye in the center and a spherical blue and yellow body with yellow spikes coming from the center, with its golden arms and claws crossed, appeared on Ishizu's side of the field and deflected the attack. (1,500/1,800)

Ishizu: 8,000

Christine: 7,700

"Sorry, you attacked Kelbek, whose special ability forces you to send the monster that attacked it back into the owner's hand. Not only does your Crimson Sentry returns to your hand, but also your Ultimate Baseball Kid gets weaker, " said Ishizu.

Christine moved Crimson Sentry from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand. Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength returned to normal. (500/1,000)

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Christine as a facedown card appeared behind Ultimate Baseball Kid.

"My move, " said Ishizu as she drew a card. "I play Dragged Down into the Grave, allowing us both to look at each other's hand. Afterwards, we discard one card from that hand and draw one card from our deck."

Ishizu and Christine quickly turned their hands down, revealing their cards.

"I choose that Crimson Sentry I sent to your hand the previous turn, " said Ishizu as Christine sent that card into her Graveyard.

"I choose that Jinzo in your hand, " said Christine as Ishizu sent that card into her Graveyard.

"I flip summon my other set monster, which is Zolga, " said Ishizu.

Ishizu flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A creature with a silver head with one red eye, which was wearing a silver vest and a purple cape, appeared next to Kelbek. (1,700/1,200)

"Zolga, attack her Ultimate Baseball Kid with Cape of Destruction!" exclaimed Ishizu.

"I don't think so. I activate my first facedown card, DNA Transplant, allowing me to change the attributes of all monsters on the field, " said Christine as a facedown card flipped up. "I choose the attribute of FIRE."

Kelbek and Zolga immediately gave off a fire reddish glow.

"Don't forget Ultimate Baseball Kid's special effect. Your two monsters, now creatures of FIRE, increase his attack strength, " said Christine.

Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength changed. (2,500/1,000) Zolga threw his cape at Ultimate Baseball Kid, but Ultimate Baseball Kid used his bat to counter it, wrapping Zolga in his cape and squeezing him until he shattered into pixels. Ishizu moved Zolga from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Ishizu: 7,200

Christine: 7,700

Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,000)

"I end my turn, " said Ishizu.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Christine pulled two cards from her deck.

"Since attacking Kelbek is pointless, I play Raigeki to instantly destroy it instead, " said Christine as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Lightning bolts appeared in the sky and struck Kelbek, shattering it into pixels. Ishizu moved Kelbek from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength returned to normal. (500/1,000)

"Finally, I play the Magic card Scapegoat, filling up my Monster Card Zones and increasing my Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength, " said Christine. "Due to DNA Transplant, those goat tokens are now creatures of FIRE."

The four Scapegoat tokens that appeared on Christine's side of the field instantly gave off a fire reddish glow. (0/0) Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength changed again. (4,500/1,000)

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack her Life Points directly with Grand Slam Fireball!" exclaimed Christine.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, saving my Life Points for one turn, " said Ishizu as a facedown card flipped up.

Ultimate Baseball Kid created a fireball and used his bat to fire at Ishizu, but it was unable to affect her Life Points.

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Ishizu as she drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of your Ultimate Baseball Kid."

Christine moved Ultimate Baseball Kid from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Ishizu, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Ultimate Baseball Kid immediately moved to Ishizu's side of the field. (4,500/1,000)

"I now sacrifice your Ultimate Baseball Kid to set one monster in defense mode, " said Ishizu.

Once Ishizu moved Ultimate Baseball Kid from the top of her Duel Disk and returned it to Christine, whom placed it into her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Ishizu's side of the field.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Ishizu as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I summon Amazon Archer in attack mode."

Christine placed Amazon Archer on top of her Duel Disk. A woman with brown hair, who was wearing a red and brown vest, a brown halter-top, and a brown and plum skirt and was wielding a wooden bow and a quiver of wooden arrows, appeared on Christine's side of the field and instantly gave off a fire reddish glow. (1,400/1,000)

"Are you sure you want to summon this monster?" asked Ishizu.

"Not a problem. I activate my Amazon Archer's special ability. I can simply sacrificing two of my Scapegoat tokens to inflict 1,200 points of damage to your Life Points, " said Christine.

The orange and blue goat tokens shattered into pixels and reformed into an arrow of white light.

"Amazon Archer, attack her Life Points directly with Shining Arrow Attack!" exclaimed Christine.

Amazon Archer used her bow to fire the light arrow at Ishizu, causing her to twitch.

Ishizu: 6,000

Christine: 7,700

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Christine as a facedown card appeared behind Amazon Archer

"My move, " said Ishizu as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Gyakutenno Megami."

Ishizu flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A green-haired elfish woman with a red jewel in the middle of her forehead, who was wearing a long green dress and was wielding a golden staff, appeared on Ishizu's side of the field and instantly gave off a fire reddish glow. (1,800/2,000)

"Next, I summon Mudora in attack mode, " said Ishizu as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A muscular man with a golden face, who was wearing gold and blue traditional Egyptian clothing and was wielding a long kopech sword, appeared next to Gyakutenno Megami and instantly gave off a fire reddish glow. (1,500/1,800)

"Thanks to his special ability, his attack strength increases by 200 points for every Fairy-type monster in my Graveyard. Currently, there are two, " said Ishizu.

Mudora's attack strength changed. (1,900/1,800)

"Mudora, attack Amazon Archer with Ancient Slash Attack!" exclaimed Ishizu.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Christine as a facedown card flipped up.

Mudora used his sword to slice Amazon Archer in half but was unable to destroy Amazon Archer.

"I end my turn, " said Ishizu.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and switch Amazon Archer to defense mode."

Christine placed one card facedown and sideways next to Amazon Archer and turned Amazon Archer sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Amazon Archer immediately went on her knees and rested with her arms crossed, and a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Amazon Archer.

"Now, I activate my Amazon Archer's special ability one last time. I sacrifice my last two Scapegoat tokens to hit you again with 1,200 points of damage to your Life Points, " said Christine.

The final two goat tokens shattered into pixels and formed another light arrow.

"Amazon Archer, attack her Life Points directly with Shining Arrow Attack!" exclaimed Christine.

Amazon Archer used her effect attack to blast Ishizu, causing her to twitch.

Ishizu: 4,800

Christine: 7,700

Christine moved Scapegoat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Ishizu as she drew a card. "I summon Agido in attack mode."

Ishizu placed Agido on top of her Duel Disk. A red egg-shaped monster with a giant eye, mechanical arms and claws, and a spike at its bottom appeared on Ishizu's side of the field and instantly gave off a fire reddish glow. (1,500/1,300)

"Agido, attack Amazon Archer with Desert Claw!" exclaimed Ishizu.

Agido used its claws to slice through Amazon Archer, instantly shattering her into pixels. Christine moved Amazon Archer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Gyakutenno Megami, attack her set card with Mystic Energy Blast!" exclaimed Ishizu.

Gyakutenno Megami used her staff to fire a column of green energy at the set monster. Christine quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Christine's side of the field and quickly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Christine moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to you, I can retrieve Pot of Greed from the Graveyard, " said Christine as she showed it to Ishizu and placed it into her hand.

"Mudora, attack Christine's Life Points directly with Ancient Slash Attack!" exclaimed Ishizu.

Mudora used his attack to swipe Christine, causing her to twitch slightly.

Ishizu: 4,800

Christine: 5,800

"I end my turn, " said Ishizu.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. " I play Graceful Charity."

Christine drew three cards from her deck and discard two cards from her hand.

"Turnabout is fair play. I play Snatch Steal to take your Gyakutenno Megami, " said Christine.

Ishizu moved Gyakutenno Megami from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Christine, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Gyakutenno Megami immediately moved to Christine's side of the field. (1,800/2,000)

"I now summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode, " said Christine as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A blond, muscular, and white-masked woman, who was wearing a purple jumpsuit, purple armbands, and a small white skirt, appeared on Christine's side of the field and gave off a fire reddish glow. (800/1,800)

"Next, I activate the magic card, Weapon Change, allowing me to switch the attack and defensive strengths of one Warrior-type or Machine-type monster on my side of the field until the End Phase of your turn at a price of 700 points paid during my Standby Phases, " said Christine. "Currently, Cyber Gymnast is the only monster on my side of the field affected by this card."

Cyber Gymnast's stats were switched. (1,800/800)

"Now, I also activate the special ability of Cyber Gymnast. I can destroy one Attack Position monster on your side of the field by discarding one card from my hand, " said Christine. "I discard Dark Hole to destroy your Mudora."

Christine discarded Dark Hole to her Graveyard, causing Mudora to shatter into pixels. Ishizu moved Mudora from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Cyber Gymnast, attack Agido with Somersault Kick!" exclaimed Christine.

Cyber Gymnast somersaulted and stomped Agido into the ground, shattering it into pixels. Ishizu moved Agido from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Ishizu: 4,600

Christine: 5,800

Suddenly, a glowing die appeared on Ishizu's side of the field.

"What's up with the giant die?" asked Christine.

"It's a part of Agido's special ability. I roll a die. If it landed on one, two, three, four, or five, I can special summon a Fairy-type monster from my Graveyard, whose level matches the number on the die. If it landed on six, I can special summon a monster whose level is at level six, " said Ishizu. "Go, dice roll!"

The die moved up in the sky, dropped back down, skipped around, bounced, and landed on a four.

"Now, I can summon a level four Fairy-type monster from my Graveyard, and I choose Mudora, " said Ishizu. "Since they are now three Fairy-type monsters in my Graveyard, Mudora's attack strength will be different once on the field."

Ishizu moved Mudora from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Mudora reappeared on Ishizu's side of the field with its attack strength changed and its skin color gave off a fire reddish glow. (2,100/1,800)

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Ishizu as she drew a card.

Ishizu: 5,600

Christine: 5,800

"Mudora, attack Gyakutenno Megami with Ancient Slash Attack!" exclaimed Ishizu.

Mudora used her sword to slice Gyakutenno Megami in half, shattering her into pixels. Christine moved Gyakutenno Megami and gave it back to Ishizu, whom placed her into her Graveyard.

Ishizu: 5,600

Christine: 5,500

"Now, that Gyakutenno Megami is in my Graveyard now, Mudora's attack strength increases yet again, " said Ishizu.

Mudora's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,800)

"I end my turn, " said Ishizu.

Cyber Gymnast's stats returned to normal. (800/1,800)

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I'll pay the 700 Life Points to keep Weapon Change in play."

Ishizu: 5,600

Christine: 4,800

Cyber Gymnast's stats were switched. (1,800/800)

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards, " said Christine.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown trap, Null and Void, " said Ishizu as a facedown flipped up.

"What's its function?" asked Christine.

"I can only activate it when an effect of drawing cards occurs. We are allowed to see the drawn cards, but they immediately sent to the Graveyard, " said Ishizu.

Christine drew two cards, showed them to Ishizu, and sent them to the Graveyard.

"Not a problem at all. I now play The Warrior Returning Alive, which allows me to move a Warrior-type monster from my Graveyard to my hand, " said Christine.

She quickly took her cards out of her Graveyard, selected a Warrior-type monster, and returned her cards back to her Graveyard.

"I now summon a card that you should be familiar with, Ultimate Baseball Kid, " said Christine as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Ultimate Baseball Kid reappeared next to Cyber Gymnast with its attack strength changed. (2,500/1,000)

"I once again activate the special ability of Cyber Gymnast and discard Flame Champion from my hand to destroy Mudora, " said Christine.

Christine discarded Flame Champion to her Graveyard, causing Mudora to shatter into pixels again. Ishizu moved Mudora again from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,000)

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack her Life Points directly with Grand Slam Fireball!" exclaimed Christine.

Ultimate Baseball Kid used his attack to send a fireball into Ishizu, causing her to twitch.

Ishizu: 4,100

Christine: 4,800

"Cyber Gymnast, attack her Life Points directly with Somersault Kick!" exclaimed Christine.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring an old friend back, Mudora, " said Ishizu as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"It's about to be a round trip for Mudora because I counter it with Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Call of the Haunted and Mudora simultaneously, " said Christine as another facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

A black tornado appeared and destroyed Call of the Haunted. Cyber Gymnast somersaulted and kicked Ishizu, causing her to twitch again.

Ishizu: 2,300

Christine: 4,800

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Ishizu as she drew a card. "I summon Zolga in attack mode and equip it with Cestus of Dagla, raising its attack strength by 500 points."

Ishizu placed Zolga on top of her Duel Disk. Zolga reappeared on Ishizu's side of the field with the Cestus of Dagla attached to its cape and gave off a fire reddish glow. (2,200/1,200)

"Next, I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy DNA Transplant, restoring the attributes of all monsters and decreasing the attack strength of Ultimate Baseball Kid, " said Ishizu as a black tornado appeared and destroyed DNA Transplant.

The fire reddish glow coming from every monster immediately faded. Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength returned to normal. (500/1,000)

"Zolga, attack Ultimate Baseball Kid with Bladed Cape Slash!" exclaimed Ishizu.

Zolga used its cape to slash Ultimate Baseball Kid, shattering him into pixels. Christine moved Ultimate Baseball Kid from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Ishizu: 4,000

Christine: 3,100

"By the way, Cestus of Dagla has a second ability, allowing me to increase my Life Points by the same amount of battle damage inflicted by the equipped monster during my Battle Phase, " said Ishizu. "I place one card facedown, ending my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Zolga.

"My draw, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I'll pay the 700 Life Points again."

Ishizu: 4,000

Christine: 2,400

Cyber Gymnast's stats were switched again. (1,800/800)

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Flame Champion I sent to the Graveyard via Cyber Gymnast's effect, " said Christine.

A young man, who was wearing a silver suit of armor and was wielding a red fire-generating shield, appeared on Christine's side of the field. (1,900/1,300)

"I once again activate the special ability of Cyber Gymnast and discard Kangaroo Champ from my hand to destroy Zolga, " said Christine.

Christine discarded Kangaroo Champ to her Graveyard, causing Zolga to shatter into pixels. Ishizu moved Zolga from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Flame Champion, attack her Life Points directly with Burning Shield Charge!" exclaimed Christine.

Flame Champion used his shield to ram headfirst into Ishizu, causing her to twitch.

Ishizu: 2,100

Christine: 2,400

"Cyber Gymnast, attack her Life Points directly with Somersault Kick!" exclaimed Christine.

Cyber Gymnast somersaulted and kicked Ishizu, causing her to twitch.

Ishizu: 0300

Christine: 2,400

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Christine as a facedown card appeared behind Cyber Gymnast.

"My move, " said Ishizu as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy your Weapon Change and place a card facedown. "

A facedown card flipped up, causing a tornado to appear and destroy Weapon Change. Cyber Gymnast's stats returned to normal. (800/1,800) Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Ishizu as she discarded Spell Reproduction and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard. "I summon the monster that I got back from the Graveyard."

"Oh no. Not him, " said Christine.

"I'm afraid so. It's Mudora, " said Ishizu. "With five Fairy-type monsters in the Graveyard, Mudora is now a powerhouse."

Ishizu moved Mudora again from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Mudora reappeared on Ishizu's side of the field. (2,500/1,800)

"Mudora, attack Cyber Gymnast with Ancient Slash Attack!" exclaimed Ishizu.

"This duel is over. I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction, to destroy a monster on the field, " said Christine as a facedown card flipped up. "I choose my Cyber Gymnast."

Mudora attempted to use his sword to cut through Cyber Gymnast, however, a fire ring appeared Cyber Gymnast's neck, causing it to self-destruct, Christine to twitch, and Ishizu to fall to her knees.

Ishizu: 0000

Christine: 1,600

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Ishizu's and Christine's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Our third quarterfinalist is Christine Simmons from North America, " said Jasmine.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Wow. Now, I know why you made to the Battle City finals, " said Christine.

"You played your cards well, " said Ishizu.

Both women left the arena and headed up to the balcony to watch the other five matches.

Next, Lily Kennedy appeared next to the bingo machine.

"Hello, everybody, " said Lily

Everyone immediately turned toward Lily.

"It's time to announce our next pairing for the quarterfinal matches. Everyone in the anteroom listen up, " said Lily. "Let's begin."

Lily pressed a button on her remote, causing the sixteen numbered balls to rotate. One of them moved through a tube and exited the machine through the third eye on the Witch of the Black Forest's forehead. Lily immediately picked up the ball.

"Our next competitor is number sixteen, Serenity Wheeler from Asia, " said Lily.

"Yea, it's my sister's turn. She is going to rock this tournament, " said Joey.

"Let's start the machine again, " said Lily.

The bingo machine immediately began to spin the balls around. Soon, another ball was released from the machine. Lily immediately picked up the second ball.

"Her opponent is number one, Rachel Sawyer from South America, " said Lily as a 32-year-old, tan-skinned, adventurous, and Brazilian woman with green eyes and short, mop-top, and black hair stepped forward.

Rachel was wearing an olive green vest and shorts, a tan top, and olive green and brown sneakers. Inside the anteroom, Serenity and Rachel shook hands.

"I am a little nervous, but I am ready for everything, " said Serenity as she shook Rachel's hand.

"Same here. I am just going to relax and have some fun out there, " said Rachel as she shook Serenity's hand.


	7. Feline Frenzy

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Rachel Sawyer, Betty Parker, and any physical descriptions associated with them can't be used without my permission._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 7: Feline Frenzy

After shaking hands, Serenity and Rachel pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks

"Will Serenity Wheeler and Rachel Sawyer please enter the dueling arena?" asked Lily.

Serenity and Rachel entered the corridors and arrived on opposite sides of the dueling arena. They plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"You can do it, sis, " said Joey.

"Thanks, Joey, " said Serenity.

"Duelists, ready?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Serenity.

"So am I, " said Rachel.

"Let's begin, " said Lily.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Serenity: 8,000

Rachel: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Serenity as she drew a sixth card. "I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus in attack mode."

Serenity placed The Agent of Creation - Venus on top of her Duel Disk. The Agent of Creation - Venus appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,600/0)

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a sixth card. "I place three cards facedown, ending my turn."

Three facedown cards appeared on Rachel's side of the field.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Serenity placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to The Agent of Creation - Venus.

"The Agent of Creation - Venus, attack her Life Points directly with Mystic Orb Assault!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

The Agent of Creation - Venus created and threw several balls of white light at Rachel but was unable to affect her Life Points.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind The Agent of Creation - Venus.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Rachel drew two cards from her deck.

"I now summon King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A white saber-toothed tiger, which was wearing a silver and black suit of armor with spikes covering his back and head and red harnesses covering his legs, appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack The Agent of Creation - Venus with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

King Tiger Wanghu came charging at The Agent of Creation - Venus and stomped her into the ground, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved The Agent of Creation - Venus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 7,900

Rachel: 8,000

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode, equip her with Axe of Despair, and flip summon my set monster, which is Warrior Lady of the Wasteland."

Serenity both placed Command Knight and flipped Warrior Lady of the Wasteland upright on top of her Duel Disk. First, a blond woman, who was wearing a red hat with golden feathers adorning it, a black cape, a red and gold suit of armor with white feathers along the bust line and was wielding the Axe of Despair instead of her usual golden sword, appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,200/1,900) Next, another blond woman with one arm bandaged, who was wearing a brown hat and ragged cape and a sky blue top, skirt, and boots and was wielding a long sword with a blue hilt, appeared next to Command Knight. (1,100/1,200)

"Thanks to the special ability of Command Knight, the attack strengths of all Warrior-type monsters on my side of the field increase by 400 points, " said Serenity.

Command Knight's attack strength changed. (2,600/1,900) Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,200)

"Command Knight, attack King Tiger Wanghu with Inferno Axe Smash!" exclaimed Serenity.

Command Knight used her axe to slice King Tiger Wanghu in half, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved King Tiger Wanghu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 7,900

Rachel: 7,100

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, attack her Life Points directly with Desolation Slash Attack!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate my second facedown card, Book of Moon, to send that monster into facedown defense mode, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

Serenity flipped Warrior Lady of the Wasteland facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was changed into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Rachel placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I flip summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland one more time."

Serenity flipped Warrior Lady of the Wasteland upright on top of her Duel Disk again. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland reappeared next to Command Knight with its attack strength changed. (1,500/1,200)

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, attack her set card with Desolation Slash Attack!" exclaimed Serenity.

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland used her attack to slice through the set monster. Rachel quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A black cat with red eyes, which was wearing a gold necklace, a charm bracelet, and a gold choker on its tail, appeared on Rachel's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (500/300) Rachel moved A Cat of Ill Omen from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks, you just destroyed A Cat of Ill Omen, allowing me to move one Trap Card to the top of my deck, " said Rachel as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Rachel searched through her deck, found and showed DNA Surgery to Serenity, placed DNA Surgery on top of her deck, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Command Knight, attack her Life Points directly with Inferno Axe Smash!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Think again. I activate my last facedown card, Ring of Destruction, to destroy Command Knight, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

Just as Command Knight began her attack, a fire ring suddenly appeared around Command Knight's neck, causing it to self-destruct. Serenity moved Command Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,300

Rachel: 4,500

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's attack strength returned to normal. (1,100/1,200)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as another facedown card appeared behind Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew DNA Surgery. "I play Monster Reborn to bring King Tiger Wanghu back."

Rachel moved King Tiger Wanghu from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. King Tiger Wanghu reappeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

King Tiger Wanghu charged at Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, stomping her into pixels. Serenity moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,700

Rachel: 4,500

"Thanks to her special ability, I can special summon an EARTH Warrior-type monster, whose attack strength is at most 1,500 points, and I choose Shadow Tamer, " said Serenity as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Serenity searched through her deck, found and showed Shadow Tamer to Rachel, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Shadow Tamer on top of her Duel Disk. A blue-haired woman, who was wearing a red and white dress with gold trim placed along the collar, bust line, and lower thighs, red gloves with golden spiked elbows, spiked armbands, and red boots and was wielding a brown whip, appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (800/700)

"I'm afraid that monster won't be around for very long. My King Tiger Wanghu has a special ability as well. It destroys all monsters, whose attack strengths are at most 1,400 points," said Rachel.

"Great. Just great, " said Serenity.

"King Tiger Wanghu, destroy Shadow Tamer with Sonic Roar!" exclaimed Rachel.

King Tiger Wanghu roared at Shadow Tamer, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Shadow Tamer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Rachel as two facedown cards appeared behind King Tiger Wanghu.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play my own Pot of Greed."

Serenity drew two cards from her deck.

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining The Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One in my hand to summon St. Joan, " said Serenity as she discarded all three cards into the Graveyard and moved a monster from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk.

St. Joan appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"I also summon Queen's Knight in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk

A blond woman, who was wearing a red and purple suit of armor and was wielding a diamond-shaped, red, and black shield and a long sword with a red hilt, appeared next to St. Joan. (1,500/1,600)

"Finally, I activate my facedown card, Solar Ray, which inflicts 600 points of damage to your Life Points for every face-up LIGHT monster on my side of the field, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up. "Currently, I have two."

Suddenly, a blast of light came from both Queen's Knight and St. Joan and hit Rachel, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,700

Rachel: 3,300

"St. Joan, attack King Tiger Wanghu with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

St. Joan used her attack to slice King Tiger Wanghu in half; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place another card facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind Queen's Knight.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of St. Joan."

Serenity moved St. Joan from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Rachel, whom placed St. Joan on top of her Duel Disk. St. Joan immediately moved to Rachel's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A purple anthropomorphic panther, who was wearing a green cape, dark blue armor with yellow trim and was wielding a curved sword with a gold and red-jeweled hilt and a dark blue shield with gold trim and red jewels on it, appeared next to St. Joan. (2,000/1,600)

"Panther Warrior? I know that card. My brother uses it, " said Serenity. "It can't attack unless you sacrifice one of your own monsters. That's why you took St. Joan. You plan to sacrifice it."

"Correct. Now, I play Wild Nature's Release, increasing the attack strength of my Panther Warrior by its defensive strength, " said Rachel.

Panther Warrior's attack strength changed. (3,600/1,600)

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Queen's Knight with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

King Tiger Wanghu came charging at Queen's Knight; however, Magic Cylinder negated King Tiger Wanghu's attack and released that power back as a white energy blast toward Rachel, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,700

Rachel: 1,600

"I sacrifice your St. Joan, allowing me to attack you with Panther Warrior, " said Rachel.

Once Rachel moved St. Joan from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Serenity, whom placed her into her own Graveyard, it instantly vanished from Rachel's side of the field.

"Panther Warrior, attack Queen's Knight with Puma Blade Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Panther Warrior used his sword to slice Queen's Knight in half, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Queen's Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 2,600

Rachel: 3,300

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

Suddenly, Panther Warrior shattered into pixels. Rachel moved Panther Warrior from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"What happened to Panther Warrior?" asked Serenity.

"Wild Nature's Release has a drawback. Once you end your turn, any Beast or Beast-Warrior-type enhanced by it is destroyed, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 2,800

Rachel: 3,300

"Let me guess. While Marie the Fallen One is in the Graveyard, you gain 200 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases, " said Rachel.

"Correct. I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Serenity's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I summon Tiger Axe in attack mode."

Rachel placed Tiger Axe on top of her Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic Bengal tiger appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,300/1,100) It wore blue armor that covered only his shoulder and upper chest and brown and black-striped armbands and wielded a large double-bladed axe.

"Next, I play the magic card Poison Fangs, allowing me to inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent each time a Beast-type monster from my side of the field inflict damage to your Life Points, " said Rachel.

"Why would you play that? You have no Beast-types on your side of the field, " said Serenity.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. I also activate my facedown card, DNA Surgery, to change the types of every monster on the field, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up. "I choose Beast-types."

Tiger Axe became more beastlike.

"Tiger Axe, attack Serenity's set monster with Rapid Axe Cut!" exclaimed Rachel.

Tiger Axe used his axe to slice the set card in half. Serenity quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Serenity's side of the field, immediately sucked up Tiger Axe into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Serenity moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Rachel also moved Tiger Axe from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Lady Panther in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, an anthropomorphic, brown, and female panther, who was wearing a black and red Roman outfit, a white cape held by a green jewel, and black gloves and was wielding a large golden shield and a long golden staff, appeared on Rachel's side of the field as a beast. (1,400/1,300) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Lady Panther.

"I summon both Kanan the Swordmistress and Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode and set one monster in defense mode, " said Serenity as she placed two cards upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, Kanan the Swordmistress appeared on Serenity's side of the field as a beast. (1,400/1,400) Next, Beautiful Headhuntress appeared next to Kanan the Swordmistress as a beast. (1,600/800) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Beautiful Headhuntress.

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 3,000

Rachel: 3,300

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith," said Serenity as she flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Magician of Faith appeared next to Beautiful Headhuntress as a beast. (300/400) Serenity immediately grabbed Polymerization from her Graveyard and showed it to Rachel.

"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack Lady Panther with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

Beautiful Headhuntress used her glaive to slice Lady Panther in half, shattering her into pixels. Rachel moved Lady Panther from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 3,000

Rachel: 3,100

"I place one card facedown and switch Kanan the Swordmistress into defense mode, " said Serenity as she turned Kanan the Swordmistress sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Kanan the Swordmistress rested on her knees with her arms crossed. A facedown card appeared behind Beautiful Headhuntress.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. " I sacrifice my set monster to summon Nekogal #2."

Once Rachel moved her set monster from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, the set card vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Nekogal #2 on top of her Duel Disk. A cat woman with purple claws, hair, and talons, white wings, and a long red tail, who was wearing a purple blouse and shorts, appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,900/2,000)

"Nekogal #2, attack Magician of Faith with Aerial Slash Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Nekogal #2 flew toward Magician of Faith and used her claws to slice through her, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 1,400

Rachel: 3,100

"Don't forget about the special ability of Poison Fangs, " said Rachel as a poisonous gas rose from Serenity's Graveyard, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 0900

Rachel: 3,100

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 1,100

Rachel: 3,100

"First, I play Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to move a Warrior-type monster whose level is at most four from my deck to my hand, " said Serenity as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk. "I choose Hibikime."

Serenity retrieved and showed Hibikime to Rachel, shuffled, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining Goddess with the Third Eye and Hibikime from my hand to summon Empress Judge, " said Serenity as she discarded all three cards and moved a monster from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk.

A red-haired elfish woman with a red jewel in the middle of her forehead, who was wearing a long red dress and was wielding a golden staff, appeared next to Beautiful Headhuntress as a beast. (2,100/1,700)

"Then, I switch Kanan the Swordmistress into attack mode, " said Serenity as she turned Kanan the Swordmistress upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Kanan the Swordmistress got off her knees and returned to attack position. (1,400/1,400)

"Empress Judge, attack Nekogal #2 with Judgment Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

Empress Judge used her staff to fire a ball of red energy at Nekogal #2, shattering her into pixels. Rachel moved Nekogal #2 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 1,100

Rachel: 2,900

"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack her Life Points directly with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

Beautiful Headhuntress used her attack to swipe Rachel, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 1,100

Rachel: 1,300

"Kanan the Swordmistress, end this duel with Rapid Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Kanan the Swordmistress used her attack to swipe Rachel, causing Rachel to fall to her knees.

Serenity: 1,100

Rachel: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Serenity's and Rachel's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Our fourth quarterfinalist is Serenity Wheeler from Asia, " said Lily.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"You did it, Serenity, " said Joey.

"Thanks, Joey. I did it because of your support, " said Serenity.

"I'm impressed. You've definitely earned your place here, " said Rachel.

"Thanks for the great duel. It was fun, " said Serenity.

Both women left the arena and headed up to the balcony to watch the other four matches.

Next, Rose Kennedy appeared next to the bingo machine.

"Hello, everybody, " said Rose.

Everyone immediately turned toward Rose.

"It's time to announce our next pairing for the quarterfinal matches. Everyone in the anteroom listen up, " said Rose. "Let's begin."

Rose pressed a button on her remote, causing the sixteen numbered balls to rotate. One of them moved through a tube and exited the machine through the third eye on the Witch of the Black Forest's forehead. Rose immediately picked up the ball.

"Our next competitor is number twelve, Vivian Wong from Asia, " said Rose.

"It's about time, " said Vivian.

"Let's start the machine again, " said Rose.

The bingo machine immediately began to spin the balls around. Soon, another ball was released from the machine. Rose immediately picked up the second ball.

"Her opponent is number fourteen, Betty Parker from Australia, " said Rose as a 29-year-old, fair-skinned, and hard-working woman with dark brown eyes and light ginger red and layered hair stepped forward.

Betty was wearing a pair of turquoise earrings, a white apron, dark blue khaki pants, a light blue silk shirt, a red ascot, and white dress shoes. Inside the anteroom, Vivian and Betty shook hands.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Betty as she shook Vivian's hand.

"Hey, I'm ready for anything. So, bring it on, " said Vivian as she shook Betty's hand.


	8. Artistic Clash

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Betty Parker and any physical descriptions associated with her can't be used without my permission._

**Writer's Note**_: I would like to thank sm-candy for helping me expand Vivian Wong's deck list and giving me the character of Adriana Cosimo._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 8: Artistic Clash

"Will Vivian Wong and Betty Parker please enter the dueling arena?" asked Rose.

Before entering the corridors, Vivian and Betty pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks. Afterwards, they entered the corridors and arrived on opposite sides of the dueling arena. They plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Duelists, ready?" asked Rose.

"Yes, " said Vivian.

"Time to serve it up, " said Betty.

"Begin, " said Rose.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Vivian: 8,000

Betty: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Betty as she drew a sixth card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Betty drew two cards from her deck.

"Next, I place one card facedown and summon Mad Lobster in attack mode, " said Betty as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A red lobster with a skull head and a set of horns on it appeared on Betty's side of the field. (1,700/1,000) A facedown card appeared behind Mad Lobster.

"I end my turn, " said Betty.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a sixth card. "I place three cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Vivian placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Vivian's side of the field. Three other facedown cards appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Betty as she drew a card. "Since you can't have a main course without a side dish, I summon Jerry Bean Man in attack mode."

Betty placed Jerry Bean Man on top of her Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic olive green bean with red and yellow beans for hands and pink and yellow beans for feet, which was wielding a sword with a red hilt and a red shield, appeared on Betty's side of the field. (1,750/0)

"Mad Lobster, attack her set monster with Claw Crusher!" exclaimed Betty.

Mad Lobster used its claws to smash the set monster. Vivian quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A green snake with a ball of electrical energy near its tail appeared on Vivian's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (800/900) Vivian moved Electric Snake from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Jerry Bean Man, attack her Life Points directly with Bean Blade Strike!" exclaimed Betty.

"I don't think so. I activate my first facedown card, Waboku, to stop you for a turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Jerry Bean Man used his sword to swipe Vivian but was unable to affect her Life Points.

"I end my turn, " said Betty.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I now summon Gyaku-Gire Panda in attack mode."

Vivian placed Gyaku-Gire Panda on top of her Duel Disk. A giant panda bear with sharp teeth and short claws appeared on Vivian's side of the field. (800/1,600)

"Gyaku-Gire Panda's special ability allows it to increase its attack strength by 500 points for every monster on your side of the field, " said Vivian. "Currently, I count two."

Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (1,800/1,600)

"Gyaku-Gire Panda, attack Mad Lobster with Kung Pao Claw!" exclaimed Vivian.

Gyaku-Gire Panda used its claws to slice through Mad Lobster, shattering it into pixels. Betty moved Mad Lobster from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 8,000

Betty: 7,900

Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength reduced. (1,300/1,600)

"I end my turn, " said Vivian.

"That's barely fazed me. My move, " said Betty as she drew a card. "I play 7 Colored Fish in attack mode."

7 Colored Fish appeared next to Jerry Bean Man. (1,800/800) Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength increased. (1,800/1,600)

"7 Colored Fish, attack Gyaku-Gire Panda with Spectrum Splash!" exclaimed Betty.

"Not so fast. I activate my second facedown card, Book of Moon, to flip that fish facedown, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"You wish. I activate my facedown card, Imperial Order, negating Book of Moon, " said Betty as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

7 Colored Fish used its attack to slam into Gyaku-Gire Panda, shattering both of them into pixels. Betty moved 7 Colored Fish from the top of her Duel Disk, and Vivian moved Gyaku-Gire Panda from the top of her Duel Disk. They both placed their cards into their respective Graveyards.

"Jerry Bean Man, attack her Life Points directly with Bean Blade Strike!" exclaimed Betty.

"You are so predictable. I activate my final facedown card, Ring of Destruction, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Just as Jerry Bean Man began its attack, a fire ring suddenly appeared around its neck, causing it to self-destruct. Betty moved Jerry Bean Man from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 6,250

Betty: 6,150

"I end my turn, " said Betty.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn."

Vivian placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Betty as she drew a card. "Since I no longer need Imperial Order, I won't pay the 700 Life Points."

Imperial Order was instantly destroyed.

"I now summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode, " said Betty as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A giant tomato with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a short tongue appeared on Betty's side of the field. (1,400/1,100)

"Mystic Tomato, attack her set monster with Nightshade Crunch!" exclaimed Betty.

Mystic Tomato jumped up and bit the set card. Vivian quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Vivian's side of the field, immediately sucked up Mystic Tomato into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Vivian moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Betty also moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon The Bistro Butcher in attack mode, " said Betty as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A violet-skinned demonic creature with a hook for a hand, which was wearing an orange chef's outfit and was wielding a meat cleaver, appeared on Betty's side of the field. (1,800/1,000) Next, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to The Bistro Butcher.

"Thanks to the special ability of Mystic Tomato, I can special summon a DARK monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Betty as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. "So, I choose Witch of the Black Forest."

Betty searched through her deck, found and showed Witch of the Black Forest to Vivian, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Witch of the Black Forest on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared next to the set monster. (1,100/1,200)

"I summon Master Kyonshee and set one monster in defense mode, " said Vivian as she placed Master Kyonshee and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A blue-skinned zombie with a white cape covering his face, who was a wearing a dark blue hat and kimono and yellow pants, appeared on Vivian's side of the field. (1,750/1,000) Next, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Master Kyonshee.

"The Bistro Butcher, attack Master Kyonshee with Doom Cleaver!" exclaimed Betty.

"Think again. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

The Bistro Butcher used its cleaver to slice Master Kyonshee; however, Negate Attack created a force field that stopped the attack.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Betty as two cards appeared behind Master Kyonshee.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, The All-Seeing White Tiger."

Vivian flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk . A white Siberian tiger appeared next to Master Kyonshee. (1,300/500)

"The All-Seeing White Tiger, attack her set monster with Royal Pounce!" exclaimed Vivian.

The All-Seeing White Tiger came charging at the set monster. Betty quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic green bean, which was wearing white gloves and brown boots and was wielding a long sword with a red and yellow hilt, appeared on Betty's side of the field and blocked the attack. (1,400/1,300)

"You just attacked my Bean Soldier, whose defensive strength is equal to your tiger's attack strength, making your attack ineffective, " said Betty.

"Master Kyonshee, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Decaying Kick," exclaimed Vivian.

Master Kyonshee came charging at Witch of the Black Forest and dropkicked her, sending her to the ground and shattering her into pixels. Betty moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 6,250

Betty: 5,500

"Thanks to you, I can search my deck for a monster, " said Betty as she pulled her deck of her Duel Disk.

Betty searched through her deck, found and showed Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to Vivian, placed it in her hand, shuffled her Deck, and returned it to her Duel Disk.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Vivian as two facedown cards appeared behind Master Kyonshee and The All-Seeing White Tiger.

"My move, " said Betty as she drew a card. "I sacrifice my Bean Soldier to summon Terrorking Salmon."

"Think again. I activate my facedown card, Forced Back, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

"What's Forced Back's function?" asked Betty.

"It negates the Tribute Summon of your Terrorking Salmon and sends it back to your hand, " said Vivian.

Once Betty moved Bean Soldier from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Terrorking Salmon on top of her Duel Disk; however, she was forced to move from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand

"The Bistro Butcher, attack The All-Seeing White Tiger with Doom Cleaver!" exclaimed Betty.

The Bistro Butcher used its cleaver to slice The All-Seeing White Tiger, shattering it into pixels. Vivian moved The All-Seeing White Tiger from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 5,750

Betty: 5,500

"Thanks to The Bistro Butcher's special ability, you get to draw two cards, " said Betty as Vivian drew two cards from her deck.

"I end my turn, " said Betty.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I summon Sealmaster Meisei and equip it with Axe of Despair."

Vivian placed Sealmaster Meisei on top of her Duel Disk. A young man with black hair, who was wearing a conical black hat, a red and black robe, and a charm bracelet on his left arm and was wielding the Axe of Despair instead of his usual talisman scrolls, appeared Master Kyonshee. (2,100/900)

"I also activate one of my facedown cards, Xing Zhen Hu, allowing me to choose the only two set cards on your side of the field and prevent them from being activated, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Suddenly, a force field appeared on top of those two cards.

"Sealmaster Meisei, attack The Bistro Butcher with Ancient Energy Axe!" exclaimed Vivian.

Sealmaster Meisei used his axe to slice The Bistro Butcher, shattering it into pixels. Betty moved The Bistro Butcher from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 5,750

Betty: 5,200

"Master Kyonshee, attack her Life Points directly with Decaying Kick!" exclaimed Vivian.

Master Kyonshee used his attack to dropkick Betty, causing her to twitch.

Vivian: 5,750

Betty: 3,450

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card appeared behind Master Kyonshee.

"My move, " said Betty as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Xing Zhen Hu."

A black tornado appeared and destroyed the force field.

"Next, I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy that Axe of Despair, " said Betty as a facedown card flipped up.

A tornado suddenly appeared and destroyed the axe in Sealmaster Meisei's hand, causing Sealmaster Meisei's attack strength to return to normal. (1,100/900) Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Finally, I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode, " said Betty as she placed it on the Duel Disk.

A silver creature with red eyes and multiple arms and hands coming from all over his body appeared on Betty's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Thanks to the special ability of Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, I can select either a Ritual monster card or a Ritual Magic card from my deck and add it to my hand. In this case, I choose a Ritual Magic Card, " said Betty as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Betty searched through her deck, found and showed Hamburger Recipe to Vivian, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, attack Sealmaster Meisei with Ten Thousand Hand Slap!" exclaimed Betty.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands used its hands to slap Sealmaster Meisei continuously, eventually shattering him into pixels. Vivian moved Sealmaster Meisei from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 5,450

Betty: 3,450

"I end my turn, " said Betty.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Vivian drew two cards from her deck.

"I now play the Field Magic card, Gaia Power, which increases the attack strengths of all EARTH monsters by 500 points while decreasing their defensive strengths by 400 points, " said Vivian as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

A slot opened up on the right edge of the Duel Disk. Vivian placed the card onto it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, a large forest appeared over the entire length of the field. Master Kyonshee's stats changed. (2,250/600)

"I summon Frenzied Panda in attack mode, " said Vivian as she placed it on the Duel Disk.

A giant purple panda, which was wielding a big green stick made of bamboo, appeared next to Master Kyonshee with its stats changed. (1,700/600)

"Frenzied Panda, attack Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands with Bamboo Smash Attack!" exclaimed Vivian.

Frenzied Panda used her bamboo stick to hit Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands on its head, shattering it into pixels. Betty moved Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 5,450

Betty: 3,150

"Master Kyonshee, attack her Life Points directly with Decaying Kick!" exclaimed Vivian.

Master Kyonshee used his attack to dropkick Betty again, causing her to twitch.

Vivian: 5,450

Betty: 0900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card appeared behind Frenzied Panda.

"My draw, " said Betty as she drew a card. "I play Raigeki, destroying all of your monsters."

Lightning bolts appeared in the sky and struck Master Kyonshee and Frenzied Panda. Vivian moved both Master Kyonshee and Frenzied Panda from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Next, I play the Ritual Magic card called Hamburger Recipe, which allows me to summon a monster as long as I sacrifice enough monsters whose total levels are at least six. Therefore, I sacrifice the Terrorking Salmon and the 7 Colored Fish from my hand to summon Hungry Burger, " said Betty as she discarded all three cards into the Graveyard and placed Hungry Burger on top of her Duel Disk.

A hamburger with teeth and a flag on its head, which contains a tomato slice, a hamburger patty, and two lettuce slices, appeared on Betty's side of the field. (2,000/1,850)

"Next, I equip Hungry Burger with Ritual Weapon, " said Betty.

Ritual Weapon appeared on top of Hungry Burger's head instead of its usual flag, changing its attack strength. (3,500/1,850)

"Hungry Burger, attack her Life Points directly with Sandwich Blaster!" exclaimed Betty.

Hungry Burger used the crossbow to fire brown energy arrows at Vivian, causing her to twitch.

Vivian: 1,950

Betty: 0900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Betty as a facedown card appeared behind Hungry Burger.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Time Seal, preventing you from drawing next turn."

A facedown card immediately flipped up.

"Second, I activate Giant Trunade, which sends all Magic and Trap cards back to the owner's hand, " said Vivian.

The right edge slot suddenly opened up. Vivian moved Gaia Power from the slot to her hand, dissipating the forest on the field. Betty's Ritual Weapon and her facedown card immediately vanished, returning Hungry Burger's attack strength to normal. (2,000/1,850)

"Third, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Master Kyonshee, " said Vivian as she moved Master Kyonshee from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Master Kyonshee reappeared on Vivian's side of the field. (1,750/1,000)

"Finally, I replay Gaia Power, " said Vivian as she placed it back on the slot.

The forest re-emerged onto the length of the field. Master Kyonshee's stats changed. (2,250/600)

"Master Kyonshee, attack Hungry Burger with Decaying Kick!" exclaimed Vivian.

Master Kyonshee used his attack to dropkick Hungry Burger, shattering it into pixels. Betty moved Hungry Burger from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 1,950

Betty: 0650

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Vivian as two facedown cards appeared behind Master Kyonshee.

"My move, " said Betty. "Since I can't draw this turn, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Jerry Bean Man."

Betty moved Jerry Bean Man from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Jerry Bean Man reappeared on Betty's side of the field. (1,750/0)

"Since Jerry Bean Man is an EARTH monster, it gets a boost from Gaia Power, " said Betty.

Jerry Bean Man's attack strength changed. (2,250/0)

"Next, I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode, " said Betty as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A green duck, which was wearing a bucket hat and a red scarf, appeared next to Jerry Bean Man. (1,700/700)

"Jerry Bean Man, attack Master Kyonshee with Bean Blade Strike!" exclaimed Betty.

"You wish. I activate one of my facedown cards, Weed Out, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

"Weed Out? I have never heard of it, " said Betty.

"It destroys all level three monsters in attack mode on the field at a cost of 500 Life Points, " said Vivian. "Therefore, Jerry Bean Man and Sonic Duck are both history."

The card released energy blasts at both Jerry Bean Man and Sonic Duck, shattering them into pixels. Betty moved both monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 1,450

Betty: 0900

"No, I can't believe it. I have no choice, but to place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Betty as a facedown card appeared on Betty's side of the field.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I activate my last facedown card, Mystic Space Typhoon, to remove your last line of defense."

A facedown card flipped up, causing a black tornado to appear and destroy Betty's facedown card, which turned out to be Waboku.

"Master Kyonshee, end this duel with Decaying Kick!" exclaimed Vivian.

Master Kyonshee used his attack to dropkick Betty, causing her to fall to her knees.

Vivian: 1,450

Betty: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Betty's and Vivian's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Our fifth quarterfinalist is Vivian Wong from Asia, " said Rose.

The crowd applauded and shouted.

"You're quite good. I'm impressed, " said Vivian.

"You definitely pushed me to the edge. No wonder they called you the Asian Duel Queen, " said Betty.

Both women left the arena and headed up to the balcony to watch the remaining three matches.

Next, Lily Kennedy appeared next to the bingo machine.

"Hello, everybody, " said Lily.

Everyone immediately turned toward Lily.

"It's time to announce our next pairing for the quarterfinal matches. Everyone in the anteroom listen up, " said Lily. "Let's begin."

Lily pressed a button on her remote, causing the sixteen numbered balls to rotate. One of them moved through a tube and exited the machine through the third eye on the Witch of the Black Forest's forehead. Lily immediately picked up the ball.

"Our next competitor is number eight, Mai Valentine from Europe, " said Rose.

"Let's start the machine again, " said Lily.

The bingo machine immediately began to spin the balls around. Soon, another ball was released from the machine. Lily immediately picked up the second ball.

"Her opponent is number thirteen, Adriana Cosimo also from Europe, " said Lily as a 20-year-old, fair-skinned, attractive, and Italian woman with blue eyes and black, straight, and medium length hair with green, white, and red streaks that reached her shoulders stepped forward.

Adriana was wearing a black, blue, and one-piece spaghetti-strapped dress that reached just above the knees with matching flip-flops. Inside the anteroom, Mai and Adriana shook hands.

"You don't look like much of a challenge, " said Mai as she shook Adriana's hand.

"Don't underestimate me. My looks can be deceiving, " said Adriana as she shook Mai's hand.


	9. Alpha Female

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Adriana Cosimo __and any physical descriptions associated with her are __the properties of sm-candy. Courtney Fletcher and any physical descriptions associated with her can't be used without my permission._

_**Writer's Note**__: Cyber Jar and Graceful Charity are not actual parts of Adriana's decklist. It was added by me to enhance the story._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 9: Alpha Female

After shaking hands, Mai and Adriana pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks

"Will Mai Valentine and Adriana Cosimo please enter the dueling arena?" asked Lily.

Mai and Adriana entered the corridors and arrived on opposite sides of the dueling arena. They plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Duelists, ready?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Mai.

"Same here, " said Adriana.

"You may begin, " said Lily.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Mai: 8,000

Adriana: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Adriana as she drew a sixth card. "I place four cards facedown and end my turn."

Four facedown cards appeared on Adriana's side of the field.

"My move, " said Mai as she drew a sixth card. "I place three cards facedown and summon The Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode."

Mai placed The Unfriendly Amazon on top of her Duel Disk. A purple-haired woman, who was wearing a black dress with spiked shoulder cuffs and was wielding a long sword with a purple hilt, appeared on Mai's side of the field. (2,000/1,000) Three facedown cards appeared behind The Unfriendly Amazon.

"The Unfriendly Amazon, attack her Life Points directly with Savage Blade Strike!" exclaimed Mai.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, saving my Life Points, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up.

The Unfriendly Amazon used her sword to swipe Adriana, but it was unable to affect her Life Points.

"I end my turn, " said Mai.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Adriana drew two cards from her deck.

"First, I activate another facedown card, Book of Moon, to flip The Unfriendly Amazon upside down, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up.

Adriana flipped The Unfriendly Amazon upside-down and sideways The Unfriendly Amazon turned into a facedown card positioned sideways.

"Next, I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode, " said Adriana as she placed Vampire Lady on top of her Duel Disk.

A green-haired woman with purple wings, who was wearing a long purple dress with spikes draped along the bodice and golden bracelets on each arm, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,550/1,550)

"Vampire Lady, attack that set monster with Bat Gliding Strike!" exclaimed Adriana.

Vampire Lady flew toward the set monster and used her hands to slash it. Mai quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. The Unfriendly Amazon reappeared on her side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (2,000/1,000) Mai moved The Unfriendly Amazon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Mai as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster to remove your facedown cards."

A blast of wind appeared from nowhere and blew away all of Adriana's facedown cards from her side of the field.

"I now summon The Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode, " said Mai as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

The Unfriendly Amazon reappeared on Mai's side of the field. (2,000/1,000)

"The Unfriendly Amazon, attack Vampire Lady with Savage Blade Strike!" exclaimed Mai.

The Unfriendly Amazon used her attack to slice through Vampire Lady, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Vampire Lady from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mai: 8,000

Adriana: 7,550

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Mai as a facedown card appeared behind The Unfriendly Amazon.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card.

"I activate my facedown card, Solomon's Lawbook, which allows me to skip my Standby Phase, " said Mai as a facedown card flipped up.

"I don't get it. Why would you play that card?" asked Adriana.

"It's because of The Unfriendly Amazon's special ability. To keep it on the field, I have to send a monster on my side of the field to the Graveyard during each of my Standby Phases, " said Mai. "Since I have none besides The Unfriendly Amazon, this works for me."

"Ok. I set a monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Adriana as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Adriana's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Mai as she drew a card. "I summon Birdface in attack mode."

Mai placed Birdface on top of her Duel Disk. A bird creature with a blue beak and chest, a yellow head, green and brown wings, green thighs, and armored claws and talons, appeared on Mai's side of the field. (1,600/1,600)

"Birdface, attack her set monster with Dive Bomb Beak!" exclaimed Mai.

Birdface flew toward the set monster and used its beak to peck it. Adriana quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Adriana's side of the field, immediately sucked up The Unfriendly Amazon and Birdface into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Adriana moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Mai also moved both Birdface and The Unfriendly Amazon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch and set one monster in defense mode, " said Mai as she placed Dunames Dark Witch and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a raspberry-haired woman with silver wings, who was wearing a red helmet with a green jewel in the center and white wings on the sides, white gloves and boots, and a white dress with orange and red down the center, and white and orange-jeweled shoulder cuffs, appeared on Mai's side of the field. (1,800/1,050) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dunames Dark Witch.

"Thanks to the special ability of Birdface, I can move a Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand, " said Mai as she pulled her deck out.

Mai searched through her deck, found and showed Cyber Harpie Lady to Adriana, shuffled her deck, and returned it to her Duel Disk.

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Adriana as she placed two card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Two facedown cards positioned sideways appeared next to each other.

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack the far left set monster with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Mai.

Dunames Dark Witch fired a beam of black energy at the set monster. Adriana quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A blond woman, who was wearing gray boots extending to her knees, gray long-sleeved shirt, gray skirt, and gray gloves with her right fingers exposed and was wielding a glowing sword, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,500/1,600) Suddenly, both monsters shattered into pixels.

"What just happened?" asked Mai.

"You destroyed D. D. Warrior Lady, whose special ability allows me to remove her and the monster that attacked her from play, " said Adriana. "So your Dunames Dark Witch has been destroyed."

Adriana moved D. D. Warrior Lady from the top of her Duel Disk and kept it separate from her Duel Disk. Mai moved Dunames Dark Witch from the top of her Duel Disk and kept it separate from her Duel Disk.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Mai as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card

"I activate my facedown card, Shadow of Eyes, allowing me to flip summon your set card without activating any flip effects, " said Mai as a facedown card flipped up.

Adriana flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A gray-haired woman with red, purple, and teal feathers in his hair, who was wearing a teal bandana around his head, a gold necklace, gold bracelets, teal armbands, and a teal, purple, and blue gown and was wielding a short dagger appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,500/1,000)

"You may have revealed my Lady Assailant of Flames, but that's only the beginning, " said Adriana. "I equip Lady Assailant of Flames with Big Bang Shot, increasing its power and giving it trample ability."

Lady Assailant of Flames' attack strength increased, and her dagger glowed. (1,900/1,000)

"I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode, " said Adriana as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A woman with blue skin and brown hair, who was wearing a red jumpsuit and a small white skirt, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,200/1,600)

"Lady Assailant of Flames, attack her set monster with Blazing Dagger Attack!" exclaimed Adriana.

Lady Assailant of Flames used her dagger to burn through Mai's set monster. Mai quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Mai's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (300/400) Mai moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mai: 6,500

Adriana: 7,550

"Thanks to you, I can get a Magic card from my Graveyard, " said Mai as she immediately grabbed Harpie's Feather Duster, showed it to Adriana, and placed it into her hand.

"Oh, by the way, Etoile Cyber has a special ability. When it attacks an opponent directly, its attack strength increases by 500 points, " said Adriana.

"Etoile Cyber, attack her Life Points directly with Rhythmic Tornado Kick!" exclaimed Adriana.

Etoile Cyber's attack strength changed. (1,700/1,600) She spun toward Mai and used her legs to strike her with a roundhouse kick, causing her to twitch.

Mai: 4,800

Adriana: 7,550

Etoile Cyber's attack strength returned to normal. (1,200/1,600)

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Mai as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Mai drew three cards from her deck into her hand and discarded two cards from her hand into the Graveyard.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode, " said Mai as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A red-haired woman with green wings and claws and long talons, who was wearing a blue chest plate and purple pants and was wielding a yellow energy whip, appeared on Mai's side of the field. (1,800/1,300)

"Just in case, I play Harpie's Feather Duster, removing any chance of mounting a defense, " said Mai.

Harpie's Feather Duster blew away the two cards behind Adriana's monsters. Suddenly, Lady Assailant of Flames shattered into pixels.

Mai: 3,800

Adriana: 7,550

"What just happened?" asked Mai.

"It's simple. First, by destroying Big Bang Shot, you removed Lady Assailant of Flames from play, " said Adriana. "Second, the facedown card you destroyed was Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button. If it's destroyed by a card effect, the person who destroyed it loses 1000 Life Points."

Adriana moved Lady Assailant of Flames from the top of her Duel Disk and kept it separate from her Duel Disk.

"No big deal. I play Elegant Egotist, allowing me to summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck, " said Mai as she pulled her deck.

Mai searched through her deck, found Harpie Lady Sisters, and placed it on top of her Duel Disk. A Harpie Lady with orange bobbed hair, a Harpie Lady with blue spiked hair, and a Harpie Lady with red, long, and layered hair appeared together on Mai's side of the field. (1,950/2,100)

"Cyber Harpie Lady, attack Etoile Cyber with Virtual Slash!" exclaimed Mai.

Cyber Harpie Lady flew toward Etoile Cyber and used her talons to slice through Etoile Cyber, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Etoile Cyber from the top of her Duel Disk and placed it into her Graveyard.

Mai: 3,800

Adriana: 6,950

"Harpie Lady Sisters, attack her Life Points directly with Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" exclaimed Mai.

Harpie Lady Sisters positioned themselves into a triangle, created energy balls, and fired a laser blast at Adriana, causing her to twitch.

Mai: 3,800

Adriana: 5,000

"I end my turn, " said Mai.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and play my own Elegant Egotist, allowing me to summon my own Harpie Lady Sisters."

Adriana searched through her deck, found Harpie Lady Sisters, and placed it on top of her Duel Disk. She also placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A second Harpie Lady Sisters appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,950/2,100) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Harpie Lady Sisters.

"Check this out. I play the magic card, Triangle Ecstasy Spark, which temporarily increases all Harpie Lady Sisters to 2,700 points, " said Adriana.

Both Harpie Lady Sisters' attack strengths changed. (2,700/2,100)

"Harpie Lady Sisters, show Cyber Harpie Lady a real Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" exclaimed Adriana.

Adriana's Harpie Lady Sisters used its attack to blast Cyber Harpie Lady, shattering her into pixels. Mai moved Cyber Harpie Lady from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mai: 2,900

Adriana: 5,000

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

Both Harpie Lady Sisters' attack strengths returned to normal. (1,950/2,100)

"My move, " said Mai as she drew a card. "Time to introduce a new member of the family. I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon in attack mode."

Mai placed Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon on his Duel Disk. Instantly, a little red dragon with green eyes, wings on his arms, and short arms, who was wearing a light blue and sapphire emblazed crest on its head and a yellow and sapphire encrusted collar with a gold chain hanging from it, appeared on Mai's side of the field. (1,200/600)

"Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon has three special abilities that are dependent on the number of monsters on my side of the field that have the word Harpie in their name except for Harpie's Brother and itself, " said Mai. "Since there is at least one on my side of the field, you can only attack Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon. Finally, I place two cards facedown and end my turn. "

Two facedown cards appeared behind Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon and Harpie Lady Sisters.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode."

Adriana placed Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands on top of her Duel Disk. Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Since Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands is on the field, I activate its special ability by taking a Ritual Monster card or Ritual Magic card from my deck, " said Adriana as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Adriana searched through her deck, found and showed End of the World to Mai, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, attack Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon with Ten Thousand Hand Slap!" exclaimed Adriana.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Mirror Wall, to cut your attack strength in half, " said Mai as a facedown card flipped up.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands's attack strength changed. (700/1,000) Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands used his attack to slap Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon; however, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon countered it, shattering Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands into pixels. Adriana moved Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mai: 2,900

Adriana: 4,500

"Before I forget, I also activate another facedown card, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Mai as another facedown card flipped up.

"Mirror Wall must have a Life Point constraint, " said Adriana.

"Yes. Normally, I must pay 2,000 Life Points during my Standby Phases to keep it on the field, or it must send to the Graveyard, " said Mai. "For now, I only need to pay 1000 Life Points."

"I switch Harpie Lady Sisters to defense mode, place three cards facedown, and end my turn, " said Adriana.

Adriana turned Harpie Lady Sisters sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Harpie Lady Sisters immediately went on their knees and rested with their arms crossed, and three facedown cards appeared behind Harpie Lady Sisters.

"My move, " said Mai as she drew a card.

Mai: 1,900

Adriana: 4,500

"I play Monster Reborn to bring a monster I sent to the Graveyard via Graceful Charity, Harpie's Pet Dragon, " said Mai as she moved Harpie's Pet Dragon from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

A much larger and more fearsome version of Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon appeared on Mai's side of the field. (2,000/2,500)

"Since now they are at least two Harpie monsters on my side of the field, the second ability of Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon activates, which doubles its attack and defensive strengths, " said Mai. "Harpie's Pet Dragon has a special ability as well. Its stats increase by 300 points for every face-up Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters on the field. Currently, there are two."

The stats of Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon changed. (2,400/1,200) The stats of Harpie's Pet Dragon changed. (2,600/3,100)

"My Harpie Lady Sisters, attack that set monster with Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" exclaimed Mai.

Harpie Lady Sisters used its attack to destroy the set monster. Adriana quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A Harpie Lady with blue spiked hair, who was wearing a purple jumpsuit, appeared on Adriana's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,300/1,400) Adriana moved Harpie Lady 3 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Too bad. You just attacked Harpie Lady 3, whose special ability keeps your Harpie Lady Sisters from attacking for two of your turns, " said Adriana.

"Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, attack Adriana's Harpie Lady Sisters with Juvenile Fire Blast!" exclaimed Mai.

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon blew several fireballs at Adriana's Harpie Lady Sisters, incinerating them. Adriana moved Harpie Lady Sisters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. The stats of Harpie's Pet Dragon changed. (2,300/2,800)

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack her Life Points directly with Fearsome Fire Blast!" exclaimed Mai.

"Before you do that, I activate my facedown card, Nutrient Z, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up.

"What does it do?" asked Mai

"Whenever I take damage of at least 2,000 points during my opponent's turn, I can increase my Life Points by 4,000 points before that damage is subtracted from your Life Points, " said Adriana.

Mai: 1,900

Adriana: 8,500

Harpie's Pet Dragon blew a huge fireball at Adriana, causing her to twitch.

Mai: 1,900

Adriana: 6,200

"I end my turn, " said Mai.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy Mirror Wall and place one card facedown."

A facedown card flipped up, causing a tornado to appear and shatter Mirror Wall. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Next, I play Brain Control to take control of your Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, " said Adriana.

Mai: 1,900

Adriana: 5,400

Mai moved Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon off her Duel Disk and gave it to Adriana, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon immediately moved to Adriana's side of the field with its stats restored to normal. (1,200/600)

"Finally, I play the Ritual Magic card called End of the World, which allows me to summon a monster as long as I sacrifice enough monsters whose total levels are at least eight. Therefore, I sacrifice your Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon and the Etoile Cyber from my hand to summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, " said Adriana.

Once Adriana moved Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Mai, whom placed into her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she discarded End of the World and Etoile Cyber into the Graveyard and placed Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, on top of her Duel Disk. A white-haired woman, who was wearing a red and black crown, gold bracelets, black gloves extending to her elbows, and a red, cream, black, and sleeveless gown and was wielding a red scepter with a brown shaft, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (2,300/2,000)

"Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, attack Harpie Lady Sisters with Apocalyptic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Adriana.

Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, used her scepter to create and fire a red electrical ball at Harpie Lady Sisters, shattering them into pixels. Mai moved Harpie Lady Sisters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. The stats of Harpie's Pet Dragon returned to normal. (2,000/2,500)

Mai: 1,550

Adriana: 5,400

"Thanks to her special ability, if Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, destroys an opponent's monster, she can attack again once in a row, " said Adriana.

"What? No way, " said Mai.

"Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, attack Harpie's Pet Dragon with Apocalyptic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Adriana.

Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, used her attack to electrocute Harpie's Pet Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Mai moved Harpie's Pet Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mai: 1,250

Adriana: 5,400

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card appeared behind Ruin, Queen of Oblivion.

"My move, " said Mai as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Mai drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode, " said Mai as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A messy-haired woman, who was wearing a brown and spiked bikini, a bone headdress, golden armbands, and brown and spiked boots, and was wielding a curved sword, appeared on Mai's side of the field. (1,500/1,600)

"Next, I play Amazoness Spellcaster, allowing me to switch the attack strengths of an monster on my side of the field that either have the word Amazoness in their name or Amazon Archer with a monster on my opponent's side of the field until the End Phase of my turn, " said Mai. "Therefore, I choose my Amazoness Swords Woman and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion."

Amazoness Swords Woman's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,600) Ruin, Queen of Oblivion's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,600)

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Ruin, Queen of Oblivion with Amazon Slash Attack!" exclaimed Mai.

Amazoness Swords Woman used his sword to slash through Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Ruin, Queen of Oblivion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mai: 1,250

Adriana: 4,600

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Mai as two facedown cards appeared Amazoness Swords Woman.

Amazoness Swords Woman's attack strength returned to normal. (1,500/1,600)

" My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I play Book of Life, allowing me to summon a Zombie-type monster and remove one monster in your Graveyard from play. I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode and remove Cyber Harpie Lady from play."

Adriana moved Vampire Lady from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Mai moved Cyber Harpie Lady from her Graveyard and kept it separated from her Duel Disk. Vampire Lady reappeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,550/1,550)

"I set one monster in defense mode, place one card facedown, and end my turn, " said Adriana as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Vampire Lady. Another facedown card appeared behind Vampire Lady.

My move, " said Mai as she drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light, keeping you from attacking for three turns."

Yellow light swords appeared in the sky and rained down onto Tea, surrounding her monster. Suddenly, Lady Assailant of Flames appeared on Adriana's side of the field, resting on her knees and crossing her arms. (1,500/1,000)

"You activated the special ability of Lady Assailant of Flames. When it is flipped up, I can inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points by removing three cards from the top of my deck from play, " said Adriana.

Adriana drew three cards from her deck and kept them separate from the top of her Duel Disk.

"Lady Assailant of Flames, attack her Life Points directly with Volcanic Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Adriana.

Lady Assailant of Flames used her dagger to release a column of lava through the ground toward Mai, causing her to twitch.

Mai: 0450

Adriana: 4,600

"I now summon Dunames Dark Witch, " said Mai as she placed Dunames Dark Witch on top of her Duel Disk.

Dunames Dark Witch reappeared on Mai's side of the field. (1,800/1,050)

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Vampire Lady with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Mai.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Spirit Barrier, which reduces all Battle Damage to zero as long as at least one monster remains on my side of the field, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up.

Dunames Dark Witch used her attack to blast Vampire Lady, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Vampire Lady from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Lady Assailant of Flames with Amazon Slash Attack!" exclaimed Mai.

Amazoness Swords Woman used her attack to slice through Lady Assailant of Flames, shattering him into pixels. Adriana moved Lady Assailant of Flames from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Mai.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I play A Feather of the Phoenix. By discarding one card from my hand, I can take one card from my Graveyard and place it on top of my deck."

Adriana discarded Assault on GHQ, retrieved Mystical Space Typhoon, and placed it on top of her deck.

"Next, I play Graceful Charity, " said Adriana as she drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards from her hand. "Then, I play the Field Magic card, Array of Revealing Light, allowing me to keep all monsters of a named type from attacking anytime that it is summoned. I choose Fairy-type monsters, which means your Dunames Dark Witch can't attack. "

Adriana placed a button on her Duel Disk, causing a slot on the right edge of her Duel Disk to open up. Adriana placed the card onto it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, a yellow force field appeared over the entire length of the field.

"Finally, I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Adriana as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Adriana's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Mai as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Amazoness Swords Woman.

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack that set monster with Amazon Slash Attack!" exclaimed Mai.

Amazoness Swords Woman used her attack to slice through the set monster. Adriana quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on Adriana's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Adriana moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks, now I can special summon an EARTH Warrior-type monster like Etoile Cyber to the field, " said Adriana.

Adriana searched for, found, and placed Etoile Cyber on top of her Duel Disk. Etoile Cyber reappeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,200/1,600)

"I end my turn, " said Mai.

"My move, " said Adriana. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light."

A black tornado appeared and destroyed the light swords.

"Next, I play a second Brain Control to take control of Amazoness Swords Woman, " said Adriana.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Imperial Order, negating your Brain Control, " said Mai as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"You wish. I activate my last facedown card, another Dust Tornado, to destroy Imperial Order before you can negate Brain Control, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

A tornado appeared and destroyed Imperial Order. Mai moved Amazoness Swords Woman from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Adriana, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Amazoness Swords Woman reappeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,500/1,600)

Mai: 0450

Adriana: 3,800

"Finally, I equip Amazoness Swords Woman with Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade, which increases the attack strengths of Warrior-type monsters only by 300 points, " said Adriana.

Amazoness Swords Woman's traditional curved sword was replaced with a long sword with a golden bird for a hilt, changing her attack strength. (1,800/1,600)

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Dunames Dark Witch with Amazon Phoenix Slash!" exclaimed Adriana.

Suddenly, the sword ignited with a brilliant red glow. Amazoness Swords Woman used the sword to burn through Dunames Dark Witch, however, Dunames Dark Witch used her attack to counter it. The combination of the two attacks caused both monsters to shatter into pixels.

"Etoile Cyber, attack her Life Points directly with Rhythmic Tornado Kick!" exclaimed Adriana.

Etoile Cyber's attack strength changed. (1,700/1,600) She used her attack to strike Mai, causing her to fall to her knees.

Mai: 0000

Adriana: 3,800

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks and out of play were placed back into both Mai's and Adriana's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Our sixth quarterfinalist is Adriana Cosimo from Europe, " said Lily.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"You definitively have skills. I was wrong to underestimate you, " said Mai.

"I learned much by watching you duel during Battle City. It's an honor to get a chance to face you, " said Adriana.

Both women left the arena and headed up to the balcony to watch the other two matches.

Next, Jasmine Kennedy appeared next to the bingo machine.

"Hello, everybody, " said Jasmine.

Everyone immediately turned toward Jasmine.

"It's time to announce our next pairing. Everyone in the anteroom listen up, " said Jasmine. "Let's begin."

Jasmine pressed a button on her remote, causing the sixteen numbered balls to rotate. One of them moved through a tube and exited the machine through the third eye on the Witch of the Black Forest's forehead. Jasmine immediately picked up the ball.

"Our next competitor is number fifteen, Tea Gardner from Asia, " said Jasmine.

"Let's start the machine again, " said Jasmine.

The bingo machine immediately began to spin the balls around. Soon, another ball was released from the machine. Jasmine immediately picked up the second ball.

"Her opponent is number five, Courtney Fletcher from Europe, " said Jasmine as a 26-year-old, fair-skinned, intelligent, and French woman with green eyes and light ginger red, long, and wavy hair with Swedish blonde highlights stepped forward.

Courtney was wearing bright vermilion lipstick, a pair of silver hoop earrings, an orange peasant blouse, tan capris pants, and white high heels. Inside the anteroom, Tea and Courtney shook hands.

"Good luck, " said Tea as she shook Courtney's hand.

"Thanks, but I don't need luck. This duel should be very interesting, " said Courtney as she shook Tea's hand.


	10. Chemical Reaction

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Courtney Fletcher, Jessica Williams, and any physical descriptions associated with them can't be used without my permission. Bianka Felicia and__ any physical descriptions associated with her are __the properties of sm-candy._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 10: Chemical Reaction

After shaking hands, Tea and Courtney pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks

"Will Tea Gardner and Courtney Fletcher please enter the dueling arena?" asked Jasmine.

Tea and Courtney entered the corridors and arrived on opposite sides of the dueling arena. They plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Are you duelists ready?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm ready, " said Tea.

"I guess so, " said Courtney nervously.

"You may begin, " said Jasmine.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Tea: 8,000

Courtney: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Courtney as she drew a sixth card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Courtney drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards from her hand.

"I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Courtney.

Courtney placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field. Two other facedown cards appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a sixth card. "I place one card facedown and summon Gemini Elf in attack mode."

Tea placed Gemini Elf on top of her Duel Disk. Gemini Elf appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,900/900) A facedown card appeared behind Gemini Elf.

"Gemini Elf, attack that set monster with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Gemini Elf used its attack to blast the set monster. Courtney quickly flipped her facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Suddenly, an anthropomorphic, yellow, black, and D-sized battery with a green and yellow head on which there was a pair of yellow eyes, a red number 1 on its chest, short arms and legs, and green hands and boots appeared and blocked the attack. (0/1,900)

"You just attacked my Batteryman D, whose defensive strength is equal to your Gemini Elf's attack strength, making your attack pointless, " said Courtney. "By the way, Batteryman D has a special ability. As long as it is face-up on the field, the only Thunder-type monster on my side of the field you can attack is Batteryman D."

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Batteryman AA in attack mode and equip it with Axe of Despair."

Courtney placed Batteryman AA on top of her Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic, red, and AA-sized battery with an orange head on which there was a pair of orange eyes, a yellow number 3 on its chest, long arms and legs, and orange hands and boots appeared on Courtney's side of the field with the Axe of Despair in its arms. (1,000/0)

"Batteryman AA has two special abilities. Each Batteryman AA's attack strength increases by 1,000 points for every Batteryman AA on my side of the field in attack mode. Each Batteryman AA's defensive strength increases by 1,000 points for every Batteryman AA on my side of the field is in defense mode, " said Courtney. "Currently, I have one in attack mode."

Batteryman AA's attack strength changed. (2,000/0)

"Batteryman AA, attack Gemini Elf with Alkaline Axe Smash!" exclaimed Courtney.

Batteryman AA used its axe to slice through Gemini Elf, shattering them into pixels. Tea moved Gemini Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,900

Courtney: 8,000

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Batteryman D."

Suddenly, Batteryman D was wrapped in bandages and was instantly destroyed. Courtney moved Batteryman D from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Axe of Despair, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

A black tornado appeared and shattered Axe of Despair, changing Batteryman AA's attack strength. (1,000/0)

"Now, I summon Fairy's Gift in attack mode, " said Tea as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

A green-skinned woman with green and purple-streaked hair and blue and purple butterfly wings, who was wearing a green dress and was wielding a butterfly-headed wand, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,400/1,300)

"Fairy's Gift, attack Batteryman AA with Shining Fairy Dust!" exclaimed Tea.

Fairy's Gift used her wand to fire a column of golden dust at Batteryman AA, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,900

Courtney: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode."

Courtney placed Hydrogeddon on top of her Duel Disk. A giant triceratops made of a brown-colored gas appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Hydrogeddon, attack Fairy's Gift with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon fired a blast of hydrogen gas from its mouth at Fairy's Gift, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Fairy's Gift from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,700

Courtney: 7,600

"Thanks to its special ability, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck when one destroys an opponent's monster, " said Courtney as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Courtney searched through her deck, found and placed Hydrogeddon on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A second Hydrogeddon appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Hydrogeddon, attack her Life Points directly with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

The second Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 6,100

Courtney: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Tea drew two cards from her deck.

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, " said Tea.

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind the second Hydrogeddon.

"Hydrogeddon, attack that set monster with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast the set monster. Tea quickly flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Tea's side of the field, sucked up both Hydrogeddons into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Tea moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Courtney also moved two Hydrogeddons from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Oxygeddon in attack mode, " said Courtney as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on his Duel Disk.

First, a pterodactyl made of an aquamarine-colored gas appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1800/800) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Oxygeddon.

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Tea as she placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Two cards positioned sideways appeared on Tea's side of the field.

"Oxygeddon, attack the far left set monster with Vapor Stream!" exclaimed Courtney.

Oxygeddon fired a blast of oxygen vapor from its mouth at the far left set monster. Tea quickly flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer appeared on Tea's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/1,500) Tea moved Fire Sorcerer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"By attacking my Fire Sorcerer, you triggered her special ability. I can inflict 800 points of Direct Damage to your Life Points by randomly removing two cards from my hand from play, " said Tea as she moved two Petit Angels from her hand and kept them separate from the top of her Duel Disk

Suddenly, Fire Sorcerer reappeared and fired several flame columns at Courtney before disappearing, causing Courtney to twitch.

Tea: 6,100

Courtney: 6,800

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith, to retrieve a Magic card from my Graveyard."

Tea flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Tea's side of the field. (300/400) Tea immediately grabbed Offerings to the Doomed from her Graveyard, showed it to Courtney, and placed it into her hand.

"I summon Maha Vailo and equip him with Elf's Light, " said Tea. "Elf's Light increases the attack strength of a LIGHT monster by 400 points while decreasing its defensive strength by 200 points."

Maha Vailo appeared on Tea's side of the field with a white glow around him, changing his stats. (1,950/1,200)

"Thanks to his special ability, Maha Vailo's attack strength increases by 500 points for each card equipped to him, including Elf's Light, " said Tea.

Maha Vailo's attack strength changed again. (2,450/1,200)

"Maha Vailo, attack Oxygeddon with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, saving my Life Points for one turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up.

Maha Vailo used his hands to fire lightning bolts at Oxygeddon but was unable to destroy Oxygeddon.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Maha Vailo.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is also Magician of Faith."

Courtney flipped her Magician of Faith upright on top of her Duel Disk. A second Magician of Faith appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (300/400) Courtney took Graceful Charity out of her Graveyard, showed it to Tea, and placed it into her hand.

"Next, I play Battery Charger, allowing me to special summon a monster with Batteryman in its name from the Graveyard for a small fee of 500 Life Points, " said Courtney. "Therefore, I choose Batteryman AA."

Tea: 6,100

Courtney: 6,300

Courtney moved Batteryman AA from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Batteryman AA reappeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,000/0)

"Now, I sacrifice it to summon Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon in attack mode, " said Courtney.

Once Courtney moved Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. A robotic, purple, and yellow-striped dragon with clamp-like teeth, robotic arms and legs, steel claws, gray tubes connecting the head, body, and the midsection, a bronze chest plate with a red jewel in the center, a bent tail, and jagged wings, appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (2,400/1,000)

"Wow, that is one intense-looking monster, " said Tea.

"True, but this monster has three special abilities depending on which monster with Batteryman in its name was used to summon it. For this instance, I used Batteryman AA, allowing me to increase my monster's attack strength by 1,000 points," said Courtney.

Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,000)

"Oxygeddon, attack Magician of Faith with Vapor Stream!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, to flip my Magician of Faith facedown, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Tea flipped her Magician of Faith facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Her Magician of Faith turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways. Oxygeddon used its attack to blast the facedown Magician of Faith, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved her Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks for letting me get another Magic card from the Graveyard, " said Tea as she grabbed Pot of Greed from her Graveyard, showed it to Courtney, and placed it into her hand.

"Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, attack Maha Vailo with Lightning Storm Blaze!" exclaimed Courtney.

Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon fired a column of electrical energy, electrocuting Maha Vailo and shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 5,150

Courtney: 6,300

"Magician of Faith, attack her Life Points directly with Spiritual Energy Attack!" exclaimed Courtney.

Magician of Faith used her attack to blast Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 4,850

Courtney: 6,300

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take possession of your Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon."

Courtney moved Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Tea, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon immediately moved to Tea's side of the field. (3,400/1,000)

"I sacrifice your monster to summon Dark Magician Girl, " said Tea.

Once Tea moved Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Courtney, whom placed it in her own Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Dark Magician Girl on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician Girl appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,000/1,700)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Magician of Faith with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician Girl used her attack to blast Magician of Faith, shattering her into pixels. Courtney moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 4,850

Courtney: 4,600

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Dark Magician Girl.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Avarice, allowing me to reshuffle five monsters from my Graveyard back into my deck. Afterwards, I can draw two cards."

Courtney moved five cards from her Graveyard to the top of her deck. She then pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, shuffled it, and placed back into her Duel Disk. Then, Courtney drew two cards.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Hydrogeddon and summon Star Boy in attack mode, " said Courtney.

Courtney moved Hydrogeddon from her Graveyard and placed both Hydrogeddon and Star Boy on top of her Duel Disk. Hydrogeddon reappeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,600/1,000) A red one-eyed starfish with red, purple, green, and orange tentacles hanging from it, appeared next to Hydrogeddon. (550/500)

"Star Boy has a special effect as well. It increases the attack strengths of all WATER monsters by 500 points while decreasing the attack strengths of all FIRE monsters by 400 points, " said Courtney.

Star Boy's attack strength changed. (1,050/500) Hydrogeddon's attack strength changed. (2,100/1,000)

"Hydrogeddon, attack Dark Magician Girl with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Dark Magician Girl, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Hydrogeddon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 4,750

Courtney: 4,600

"Time for history to repeat itself. I discard my entire hand to activate my facedown card, Rope of Life, allowing me to special summon a monster from my Graveyard and increase its attack strength by 800 points, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Tea sent the four cards in her hand to her Graveyard and moved Dark Magician Girl from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician Girl reappeared on Tea's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,800/1,700)

"Don't forget when Hydrogeddon destroys an opponent's monster, I can special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck, " said Courtney as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Courtney searched through her deck, found and placed Hydrogeddon on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A second Hydrogeddon appeared next to its twin with its stats changed. (2,100/1,000)

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Sage's Stone to special summon a Dark Magician from my deck."

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Imperial Order, to prevent you from summoning Dark Magician, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Star Boy with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician Girl used her attack to blast Star Boy, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Star Boy from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Both Hydrogeddons' attack strengths returned to normal. (1,600/1,000)

Tea: 4,750

Courtney: 2,850

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "First, I don't need to pay for Imperial Order."

Imperial Order was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. The magical effect of Sage's Stone immediately reactivated. Tea searched for, found, and placed Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician reappeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Next, I play the Magic card, Bonding - H2O, allowing me to summon the monster called Water Dragon from my deck by sacrificing the two Hydrogeddons and the one Oxygeddon on my side of the field, " said Courtney.

Once Courtney moved all three monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from her side of the field. Courtney pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched for and found Water Dragon, returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Water Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. A serpentine dragon, which was made of water, appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (2,800/2,600)

"Why would you play that? Both of our monsters are equal in attack strength, " said Tea.

"Not once I equip Dark Magician Girl with Scroll of Bewitchment, transforming her into a creature of FIRE, " said Courtney.

Dark Magician Girl gave off a fire reddish glow.

"Water Dragon, attack Dark Magician Girl with Tidal Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Why would you attack?" asked Tea.

"The reason is because of Water Dragon's special ability. While this card is face-up on my side of the field, the attack strengths of all FIRE or Pyro-type monsters on the field decreases to zero, " said Courtney.

Dark Magician Girl's attack strength changed. (0/1,700) Water Dragon used its mouth to fire a high-pressured column of water at Dark Magician Girl, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician Girl from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 1,950

Courtney: 2,850

"I set one card in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Courtney as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Water Dragon. Another facedown card appeared behind Water Dragon.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and play the Magic card, Dark Magic Attack."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dark Magician.

"Dark Magic Attack? What's does it do?" asked Courtney.

"When there a Dark Magician on the field, this card allows me to destroy every Magic and Trap cards on your side of the field, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

An energy blast suddenly came from Dark Magician, destroying all of Courtney's Magic and Trap cards. The glow surrounding Dark Magician faded.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Batteryman AA in attack mode."

Courtney placed Batteryman AA on top of her Duel Disk. Batteryman AA, which was giving off a red glow, reappeared on Courtney's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,000/0)

"Water Dragon, attack Dark Magician with Tidal Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

Water Dragon used its attack to drench Dark Magician, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 1,650

Courtney: 2,850

"Batteryman AA, attack that set monster with Alkaline Thunder Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

Batteryman AA used its hands to create and fire a ball of orange electrical energy at the set monster. Tea quickly flipped her facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. An invisible creature with visible hands, feet, and white wings, which was wearing a red crown and was wielding a bow and arrow, appeared on Tea's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (900/400) Tea moved Skelengel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"You've attacked my Skelengel, allowing me to draw one card from my deck, " said Tea.

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode."

An older man, who was wearing a dark blue hood, dark blue and gold-trimmed gloves, a dark blue cloak with jewels on the shoulders and on the center of it, a dark blue chest plate, and a brown robe, and was wielding a sphere-headed short staff, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,900/1,700)

"I play Pot of Greed, " said Tea as she drew two cards from her deck.

Suddenly, the jewel on Skilled Dark Magician's left shoulder gave off a brilliant yellow glow.

"Why did that gem ignited?" asked Courtney.

"It's a part of Skilled Dark Magician's special ability. Every time you or I activate a Magic card, a Spell Counter is added to him, causing one of his gems to glow, " said Tea. "Next, I activate Raigeki, destroying both of your monsters."

Lightning bolts appeared in the sky and struck Batteryman AA and Water Dragon, shattering them into pixels. Courtney moved both Batteryman AA and Water Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Suddenly, the center gem glowed a brilliant yellow.

"By the way, Water Dragon has another ability. If it is destroyed, I can special summon two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon from my Graveyard, " said Courtney as she moved three cards from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Two Hydrogeddons reappeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,600/1,000) Oxygeddon reappeared next to the two Hydrogeddons. (1,800/800)

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack the far left Hydrogeddon with Wisdom's Magic Attack!" exclaimed Courtney.

Skilled Dark Magician used his staff to fire several columns of dark energy at Hydrogeddon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved the far left Hydrogeddon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 1,650

Courtney: 2,550

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode, switch both Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon into defense mode, and place one card facedown."

Courtney placed one card facedown and sideways and switched both Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon immediately went on their knees and rested with their arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Oxygeddon, and another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that facedown card."

A black tornado appeared and destroyed Courtney's facedown card, which was Ring of Destruction. The third gem on Skilled Dark Magician's left shoulder glowed yellow.

"Now, I activate Skilled Dark Magician's other ability. When it has three Spell Counters on it, I can sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician from my hand, deck, or Graveyard, " said Tea.

Once she moved Skilled Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. Tea searched and found Dark Magician and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Finally, she placed Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician reappeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Dark Magician, attack Oxygeddon with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Oxygeddon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Oxygeddon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, Magician of Faith, and switch Hydrogeddon back into attack mode."

Courtney flipped her Magician of Faith upright and turned Hydrogeddon upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared next to Hydrogeddon. (300/400) Hydrogeddon got off its knees and returned to attack position. Courtney immediately took Battery Charger out of her Graveyard, showed it to Tea, and placed it into her hand.

"I now play the Battery Charger I got back from the Graveyard to bring back Batteryman AA, " said Courtney.

Tea: 1,650

Courtney: 2,050

Courtney moved Batteryman AA from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Batteryman AA reappeared on Courtney's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,000/0)

"I sacrifice it to summon Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, increasing its attack strength by 1,000 points, " said Courtney.

Once Courtney moved Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Courtney placed Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon reappeared on Courtney's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (3,400/1,000)

"Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, attack Dark Magician with Lightning Storm Blaze!" exclaimed Courtney.

Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon used its attack to electrocute Dark Magician, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 0750

Courtney: 2,050

"Hydrogeddon, attack her Life Points directly with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Tea, causing her to fall to her knees.

Tea: 0000

Courtney: 2,050

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Tea's and Courtney's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Our seventh quarterfinalist is Courtney Fletcher from Europe, " said Jasmine.

"You were a little nervous at the beginning, but you definitely pulled yourself together in the end, " said Tea.

"You were right, however, it took almost every trick in my dueling book to defeat you, " said Courtney.

Both women left the arena and headed up to the balcony to watch the final match of the day.

Next, Rose Kennedy appeared next to the bingo machine.

"Hello, everybody, " said Rose.

Everyone immediately turned toward Rose.

"It's time to announce our final match of the preliminaries. Our final competitors are Jessica Williams from Australia and Bianka Felicia from Europe, " said Rose as a 16-year-old, tan-skinned, polite, and free-spirited woman with blue eyes and ginger brown pulled-back hair with neutral highlights stepped forward.

Jessica was wearing a pair of pearl earrings, denim overalls, a green shirt, and lime green flip-flops.

"Time to get this duel started, " said Jessica as an 18-year-old, average-looking, Goth, and Hungarian woman with hazel eyes and short light brown hair that was streaked with black and silver also stepped forward.

Bianka was wearing plum-colored lipstick, a Gothic, black, and silver-strapped laced bodice, a matching black hipster miniskirt, and knee-high heeled boots. Inside the anteroom, Jessica and Bianka shook hands.

"This duel is going to be a lot of fun, " said Jessica as she shook Bianka's hand.

"Whatever you say, " said Bianka as she shook Jessica's hand.


	11. Victory Garden

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin". Jessica Williams and any physical descriptions associated with her can't be used without my permission. Bianka Felicia and__ any physical descriptions associated with her are __the properties of sm-candy._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 11: Victory Garden

After shaking hands, Jessica and Bianka pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks

"Will Jessica Williams and Bianka Felicia please enter the dueling arena?" asked Jasmine.

Jessica and Bianka entered the corridors and arrived on opposite sides of the dueling arena. They plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Ready, ladies?" asked Rose.

"Yes, " said Jessica.

"I'm ready, " said Bianka.

"You may begin, " said Jasmine.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Jessica: 8,000

Bianka: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Jessica as she drew a sixth card. "I place four cards facedown and play Painful Choice. "

"Painful Choice? What does it do?" asked Bianka.

"It allows me to select five cards from my deck in which you must choose one of them. Afterwards, the card you chose goes to my hand while the rest goes to my Graveyard, " said Jessica as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Four facedown cards appeared on Jessica's side of the field. Jessica selected five cards and showed them to Bianka, who looked over each one carefully.

"I choose Wodan the Resident of the Forest, " said Bianka.

Jessica placed Wodan the Resident of the Forest into her hand and the other four cards into her Graveyard.

"Now, I summon Wodan, the Resident of the Forest in attack mode, " said Jessica as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A purple-skinned creature with a tree on its head, a green flower for a body, and green spiked shoulders, who was wearing a small golden ring on its left hand, appeared on Jessica's side of the field. (900/1,200)

"I end my turn, " said Jessica.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a sixth card. "I place two card facedown and summon Spirit Caller in attack mode."

Bianka placed Spirit Caller on top of her Duel Disk. A gray-haired, frail, and sickly-looking man, who was wearing a long gray robe, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,000/1,000) Two facedown cards then appeared behind Spirit Caller.

"Spirit Caller, attack Wodan the Resident of the Forest with Breath from Beyond!" exclaimed Bianka.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Book of Moon, to turn Spirit Caller upside down, " said Jessica as a facedown card flipped up.

Bianka flipped Spirit Caller facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Spirit Caller turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Jessica as she drew a card. "I summon Vampire Orchis in attack mode."

Jessica placed Vampire Orchis on top of her Duel Disk. A giant tree with green eyes, a huge mouth, and stretching vines connected to fanged blossoms next to Wodan the Resident of the Forest. (1,700/1,000)

"By the way, Wodan the Resident of the Forest has a special ability. It increases its own attack strength by 100 points for every Plant-type monster on the field, " said Jessica. "Currently, there is only one."

Wodan the Resident of the Forest's attack strength changed. (1,000/1,200)

"Vampire Orchis, attack Bianka's set monster with Cherry Blossom Bite!" exclaimed Jessica.

Vampire Orchis used its vines to wrap and bite the set monster. Bianka quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Spirit Caller reappeared on Bianka's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,000/1,000) Bianka moved Spirit Caller from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Wodan the Resident of the Forest, attack her Life Points directly with Petal Punch!" exclaimed Jessica.

Wodan the Resident of the Forest jumped toward Bianka and punched her in the stomach, causing her to twitch.

Jessica: 8,000

Bianka: 7,000

"I end my turn, " said Jessica.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Bianka drew two cards.

"I set one monster in defense mode and play Ookazi to inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points, " said Bianka.

Bianka placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field.

"Not so fast. I activate another one of my facedown cards, Imperial Order, to negate Ookazi, " said Jessica as another facedown card flipped up.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Jessica as she drew a card. "I'll pay the 700 Life Points to keep Imperial Order on the field and set one monster in defense mode."

Jessica: 7,300

Bianka: 7,000

Jessica placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Vampire Orchis.

"Vampire Orchis, attack Bianka's set monster with Cherry Blossom Bite!" exclaimed Jessica.

Vampire Orchis used its attack to bite the set monster. Bianka quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Tomato appeared on Bianka's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,100) Bianka moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to you, I can special summon a DARK monster with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Bianka as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk. "So, I choose Ebon Magician Curran."

Bianka searched for, found, and placed Ebon Magician Curran on top of her Duel Disk. She also shuffled her deck and placed it back into her Duel Disk. A blond girl, who was wearing a black bunny cap with little bunny ears, a black dress with white trim along the collar, sleeves, and bottom of the dress, a blue bow with a yellow jewel in the center positioned under her neck, and black boots and was wielding a pink whip, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,200/0)

"I end my turn, " said Jessica.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "Thanks to the special ability of Ebon Magician Curran, you lose 300 Life Points for each monster on your side of the field. Currently, you have three."

"You got to be kidding me, " said Jessica.

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack her Life Points directly with Midnight Wave Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

Ebon Magician Curran used her whip to send a wave of dark energy toward Jessica, causing her to twitch.

Jessica: 6,400

Bianka: 7,000

"I now summon Witch's Apprentice in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A red-haired woman with large white wings, who was wearing a dark blue hat and dress and was sitting on a large broom, appeared next to Ebon Magician Curran. (550/500)

"Thanks to her special ability, she can increase the attack strengths of all DARK monsters by 500 points while decreasing the attack strengths of all LIGHT monsters by 400 points, " said Bianka.

The attack strength of Witch's Apprentice changed. (1,050/500) Ebon Magician Curran's attack strength changed. (1,700/0)

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack Wodan the Resident of the Forest with Shadow Energy Shock!" exclaimed Bianka.

Ebon Magician Curran used her whip this time to release a blast of black lightning at Wodan the Resident of the Forest, shattering her into pixels. Jessica moved Wodan the Resident of the Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jessica: 5,700

Bianka: 7,000

"Witch's Apprentice, attack her set monster with Broomstick Charge!" exclaimed Bianka.

Witch's Apprentice flew directly into the set monster. Jessica quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Jessica's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (300/400) Jessica moved the facedown Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Terraforming back from the Graveyard, " said Jessica as she grabbed it, showed it to Bianka, and placed it into her hand.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Jessica as she drew a card. "I won't pay for Imperial Order."

Imperial Order was destroyed and sent to Jessica's Graveyard. Suddenly, Ookazi was reactivated, releasing a beam that caused Jessica to twitch.

Jessica: 4,900

Bianka: 7,000

"I play Terraforming to retrieve a Field Magic Card from my deck, " said Jessica as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Jessica searched for Gaia Power, found it, and placed it in her hand. Then, she returned her deck to the Duel Disk.

"I summon Jerry Bean Man in attack mode, " said Jessica as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Jerry Bean Man appeared on Jessica's side of the field. (1,750/0)

"Vampire Orchis, attack Witch's Apprentice with Cherry Blossom Bite!" exclaimed Jessica.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, to save my Life Points, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Vampire Orchis used his attack to bite Witch's Apprentice but was unable to destroy Witch's Apprentice.

"I end my turn, " said Jessica.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "Thanks to Ebon Magician Curran's special ability, you lose another portion of your Life Points due to Fairy King Truesdale."

"Perfect. Just perfect, "said Jessica.

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack her Life Points directly with Midnight Wave Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

Ebon Magician Curran used its effect attack to hit Jessica, causing her to twitch.

Jessica: 4,600

Bianka: 7,000

"I place one card facedown and summon Dark Elf in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed Dark Elf on top of her Duel Disk.

A black woman with violet hair, who was wearing a green dress with golden trim around the collar and a golden tiara, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (2,000/800) a facedown card appeared behind Witch's Apprentice.

"Since it's a DARK monster, Dark Elf gets a boost from Witch's Apprentice, " said Bianka.

Dark Elf's attack strength changed. (2,500/800)

"Dark Elf, attack Vampire Orchis with Mischievous Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dark Elf used her hands to create and toss a ball of dark energy at Vampire Orchis, shattering it into pixels. Jessica moved Vampire Orchis from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jessica: 3,500

Bianka: 6,000

"What just happened?" asked Jessica.

"Unfortunately, Dark Elf has a Life Point constraint. It costs 1,000 Life Points to attack with her, " said Bianka. "I end my turn."

"My move, " said Jessica as she drew a card.

"I activate my facedown card, Life Absorbing Machine, increasing my Life Points by half the cost of attacking you with Dark Elf, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Jessica: 3,500

Bianka: 6,500

"I sacrifice my Jerry Bean Man to summon Fairy King Truesdale in attack mode, " said Jessica.

Once Jessica moved Jerry Bean Man from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Fairy King Truesdale on top of her Duel Disk. A blond elfish man appeared on her side of the field. (2,200/1,500) He was wearing a white robe with gold trim along the cuffs, an armored golden vest that consist of a green collar surrounding her neck twice and emblazoned with blue jewels and golden shoulder pads, a green chest plate with a blue jewel in the center, and a golden belt with leaf charms hanging from it. Fairy King Truesdale was also wielding a ring and sphere-headed scepter with golden leaves on it positioned in a V pattern.

"Fairy King Truesdale has a special ability. It increases the stats of all Plant-type monsters on my side of the field by 500 points as long as it remains face-up, " said Jessica.

Fairy King Truesdale's stats changed. (2,700/2,000)

"Fairy King Truesdale, attack Witch's Apprentice with Nature Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Jessica.

Fairy King Truesdale used his scepter to fire a blast of green energy at Witch's Apprentice, shattering her into pixels. Bianka moved Witch's Apprentice from the top of her Duel Disk to the Graveyard. Ebon Magician's attack strength returned to normal. (1,200/0) Dark Elf's attack strength also returned to normal. (2,000/800)

Jessica: 3,500

Bianka: 4,850

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Jessica as a facedown card appeared behind Fairy King Truesdale.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "Ebon Magician Curran's special ability activates again."

"I keep forgetting to destroy that monster, " said Jessica.

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack her Life Points directly with Midnight Wave Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

Ebon Magician Curran used its effect attack to hit Jessica, causing her to twitch.

Jessica: 3,200

Bianka: 4,850

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Book of Moon, to flip Fairy King Truesdale upside down, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Book of Moon, " said Jessica as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

A black tornado appeared and destroyed Book of Moon before it could be activated.

"I'll switch both of my monsters in defense mode and end my turn, " said Bianka as she turned both of her monsters sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Both Dark Elf and Ebon Magician Curran went to their knees and rested with their arms crossed.

"My move, " said Jessica as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Jessica placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Fairy King Truesdale.

"Fairy King Truesdale, attack Ebon Magician Curran with Natural Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Jessica.

"Don't be so sure. I activate my last facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, allowing me to destroy Fairy King Truesdale, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Fairy King Truesdale used his attack to blast Ebon Magician Curran, however, a mirror-like armor appeared on Ebon Magician Curran's body and reflected the blast back at Fairy King Truesdale, shattering him into pixels. Jessica moved Fairy King Truesdale to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Jessica.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card.

"I know the routine. Let's get it over with, " said Jessica.

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack her Life Points directly with Midnight Wave Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

Ebon Magician Curran used its effect attack to hit Jessica, causing her to twitch.

Jessica: 2,900

Bianka: 4,850

"I place one card facedown and switch both monsters back into attack mode, " said Bianka as she turned Ebon Magician Curran and Dark Elf sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Ebon Magician Curran and Dark Elf got off their knees and returned to attack position. A facedown card appeared behind Dark Elf.

"Dark Elf, attack Jessica's set monster with Mischievous Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Jessica: 2,900

Bianka: 3,850

Dark Elf used her attack to blast the set monster. Mai quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Jessica's side of the field, immediately sucked up Dark Elf and Ebon Magician Curran into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Jessica moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Bianka also moved both Ebon Magician Curran and Dark Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I set two monsters in defense mode and summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed two cards facedown and sideways and Rapid-Fire Magician on top of her Duel Disk.

A violet-haired young man, who was wearing a purple and silver-trimmed hat and a purple and gold-trimmed cloak, shirt, pants, and gauntlets and was wielding two claw-headed wands, one holding a yellow jewel and the another holding a green jewel, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,600/1,200) Two facedown cards positioned sideways then appeared next to Rapid-Fire Magician.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Dreamsprite in attack mode, " said Jessica as she placed one card facedown and sideways and Dreamsprite on top of her Duel Disk.

A red-haired woman with blue skin and red wings appeared on Jessica's side of the field. (300/200) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dreamsprite.

"Rapid-Fire Magician, attack Dreamsprite with Supersonic Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

"I don't think so. I activate the special ability of Dreamsprite, allowing me to redirect the attack from Dreamsprite to another one of my monsters. I choose my set monster, " said Jessica.

Rapid-Fire Magician used his wands to fire a blast of green and orange energy at Dreamsprite; however, Dreamsprite used her hands to deflect the attack toward Jessica's set monster. Jessica quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on Jessica's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Jessica moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to you, I can special summon Arcane Archer of the Forest in attack mode, " said Jessica as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Jessica searched for, found, and placed Arcane Archer of the Forest on top of her Duel Disk. Then, she shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A man with brown hair, who was wearing a brown cape and blue shirt and pants and was wielding a wooden bow, appeared on Jessica's side of the field. (900/1,400)

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Jessica as she drew a card. "I play Gaia Power."

Jessica pressed a button on her Duel Disk. A slot opened up on the right edge of her Duel Disk, where she placed a card. Once it closed up, Gaia Power's forest appeared on the entire length of the field. Arcane Archer of the Forest's stats changed. (1,400/1,000)

"I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being in attack mode, " said Jessica as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A man with red skin except for his black left arm and lower leg and brown hair, who was wearing a black slash over his eyes, blue shorts, and a black armband and gauntlet on his right arm, appeared next to Arcane Archer of the Forest. (1,800/1,600)

"Thanks to its special ability, I can change its attribute once per turn. I choose EARTH, " said Jessica.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being gave off a brownish glow, causing its stats to change. (2,300/1,200)

"Homunculus the Alchemic Being, attack Rapid-Fire Magician with Golem Punch!" exclaimed Jessica.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Mirror Wall, decreasing your monster's power, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being's attack strength changed. (1,150/1,400) Homunculus the Alchemic Being used its fist to punch Rapid-Fire Magician; however, Rapid-Fire Magician countered it, shattering Homunculus the Alchemic Being into pixels. Jessica moved Homunculus the Alchemic Being from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jessica: 2,450

Bianka: 3,850

"I end my turn, " said Jessica.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "Thanks to Life Absorbing Machine, I only lose a smaller portion of my Life Points."

Jessica: 2,450

Bianka: 2,850

"I flip summon one of my facedown cards, which is Old Vindictive Magician, allowing me to destroy a monster on the field. Therefore, I choose Dreamsprite, " said Bianka as she flipped Old Vindictive Magician upright on top of her Duel Disk.

A gray-haired man, who was wearing a red armored vest with a purple jewel at the top, a torn blue cape, and a fuchsia robe and was wielding a jagged staff with another purple jewel at the top, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (450/600)

"Old Vindictive Magician, destroy Dreamsprite with Vengeance Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Old Vindictive Magician used his staff to fire a blast of purple energy at Dreamsprite, shattering her into pixels.

"I sacrifice Old Vindictive Magician to set one monster in defense mode, " said Bianka.

Once Bianka moved Old Vindictive Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed a facedown card sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Bianka's side of the field.

"Rapid-Fire Magician, attack Arcane Archer of the Forest with Supersonic Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring a monster back from my Graveyard. I choose Fairy King Truesdale, " said Jessica as a facedown card flipped up.

Jessica moved Fairy King Truesdale from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Fairy King Truesdale reappeared next to Arcane Archer of the Forest with its stats changed.(2,700/2,000)

"Why would do that?" asked Bianka.

"Arcane Archer of the Forest has a special ability. As long as there is a Plant-type monster on my side of the field, it can't be attacked. So, Rapid-Fire Magician's attack has been nullified, " said Jessica.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Jessica as she drew a card. "I summon Green Phantom King in attack mode."

Jessica placed Green Phantom King on top of her Duel Disk. Green Phantom King appeared next to Fairy King Truesdale with its stats changed. (1,500/1,700)

"I now activate the second special ability of Arcane Archer of the Forest. I can sacrifice one Plant-type monster on my side of the field to destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field, " said Jessica. "Now I sacrifice Green Phantom King to destroy Mirror Wall."

Once Jessica moved Green Phantom King from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it shattered into pixels and reformed into a yellow light arrow. Arcane Archer of the Forest used his bow to fire the light arrow at one of Bianka's face-up cards, shattering Mirror Wall.

"Fairy King Truesdale, attack Rapid-Fire Magician with Natural Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Jessica.

Fairy King Truesdale used his attack to blast Rapid-Fire Magician, shattering him into pixels. Bianka moved Rapid-Fire Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jessica: 2,450

Bianka: 1,250

"Arcane Archer of the Forest, attack Bianka's set monster with Wooden Arrow Barrage!" exclaimed Jessica.

Arcane Archer of the Forest fired several arrows at the set monster. Bianka quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A blond young man, who was wearing a red bandana, a purple jumpsuit with matching boots and gauntlets, a white belt with an orange jewel in the center of it and was wielding a teardrop-headed staff with an orange jewel inside of it, appeared on Bianka's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (400/800) Bianka moved Apprentice Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"By destroying Apprentice Magician, I can special summon a Spellcaster-type monster, whose level is at most two, and set it in defense mode, " said Bianka as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Bianka searched through her deck, found, showed, placed The Unhappy Maiden facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to another set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Jessica.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I discard one card from my hand to play Cost Down."

Bianka discarded Toll into her Graveyard.

"What does it do?" asked Jessica.

"It lowers the levels of all monsters in my hand by two, allowing me to summon Mind on Air in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

A green-haired woman with aqua blue skin and white tubes connected all over her body, who was wearing a purple helmet that exposes one eye and her brain in a glass jar and a black swimsuit, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,000/1,600)

"I also flip summon one of my set monsters, another Mind On Air, " said Bianka as she flipped Mind On Air upright on top of her Duel Disk.

A second Mind On Air appeared next to its twin. (1,000/1,600)

"Then, I sacrifice both of these monsters to special summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic in attack mode, " said Bianka.

Once Bianka moved both monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Sorcerer of Dark Magic on top of her Duel Disk. A much darker version of Dark Magician, who was wearing a long black cape and dark purple gloves and was wielding a claw-headed staff with a blue jewel in the center, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (3,200/2,800)

"Isn't that the card you used against Anubis?" asked Joey.

"Yes, it is. I never thought that I would see it again, " said Yugi.

"Wow, that card is impressive, " said Jessica.

"True. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack Fairy King Truesdale with Celestial Blast!" exclaimed Bianka

Sorcerer of Dark Magic used his scepter to fire a massive blast of dark energy at Fairy King Truesdale, shattering him into pixels. Jessica moved Fairy King Truesdale from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jessica: 1,950

Bianka: 1,250

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Jessica as she drew a card. "I switch Arcane Archer of the Forest to defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn."

Arcane Archer of the Forest went to their knees and rested with their arms crossed. A facedown card appeared behind the Arcane Archer of the Forest.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I discard one card to equip Sorcerer of Dark Magic with the Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce, decreasing its attack strength by 500 points."

Bianka discarded Hieroglyph Lithograph into the Graveyard. Suddenly, Sorcerer of Dark Magic's usual staff was replaced with two long swords with yellow wing-like hilts that changed his attack strength. (2,700/2,800)

"Why would lower the attack strength of your monster?" asked Jessica.

"Guardian Tryce's Twin Swords of Flashing Light gives the monster equipped with them the ability to attack twice in the same Battle Phase, " said Bianka.

"Oh no, " said Jessica.

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack Arcane Archer of the Forest with Flashing Light Strike!" exclaimed Bianka.

Sorcerer of Dark Magic used both of the swords to slice through Arcane Archer of the Forest, shattering him into pixels. Jessica moved Arcane Archer of the Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, finish her off with Flashing Light Strike!" exclaimed Bianka.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Jessica as a facedown card flipped up.

"Sorry, that is not going to happen. Sorcerer of Dark Magic's special ability negate all effects of Trap cards and destroy all Trap cards as long as it remains face-up on the field, " said Bianka as Magic Cylinder shattered into pixels.

Sorcerer of Dark Magic used his attack to swipe Jessica, sending her to her knees.

Jessica: 0000

Bianka: 1,250

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Bianka and Jessica's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Our last quarterfinalist is Bianka Felicia from North America, " said Rose.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"You're a very talented duelist. Good luck in the semifinals, " said Jessica.

"Thanks. You were quite good yourself, " said Bianka.

Both women left the arena and headed up to the balcony. Next, Lily and Jasmine Kennedy joined Rose next to the bingo machine.

"May we have your attention please?" asked Lily.

Everyone immediately turned toward them.

"Congratulations to all of our quarterfinalists. The semifinals will begin two days from now at 9 A. M. Get some rest and be prepared, " said Rose.

"For those who didn't make it, you are welcome to stay. However, if you want to head home, there will be a plane headed back to the mainland tomorrow morning at 10 A. M., " said Lily.

"As for our quarterfinalists, between now and the start of the semifinals, please decide who do you want to duel in the semifinals. This decision will ultimately determine whether or not you make it to the finals, " said Jasmine.


	12. Metallic Revolution

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "The Preliminaries Begin. Bridget Rois, Alcyone Damaris, Professor Kala Wikolia, and__ any physical descriptions associated with them are __the properties of sm-candy._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 12: Metallic Revolution

Two days later, everyone except for Rachel's group and Vanessa's group appeared in the dining room eating breakfast. Suddenly, Rose and Jasmine Kennedy had opened the door and arrived inside the dining room.

"Attention, quarterfinals. I hope that you've chosen your opponent well because I got a little surprise for all of you, " said Rose. "Instead of facing each other, you will team up and face one of our three eliminators."

Everyone gasped out of pure shock.

"Are you kidding?" asked Joey.

"I'm afraid not, " said Jasmine. "Let's introduce the eliminators."

Jasmine opened the door, and a 25-year-old, average looking, and tomboyish woman with a heavy Irish accent, green eyes, and short, curly, and dark brown hair reaching to the nape of her neck walked in. She was wearing red lipstick, a green t-shirt over a jean jacket with matching jean pants, and black high-heeled boots with short, black, leather, and fingerless gloves.

"This is Ms. Bridget Rois, the dueling judge representing the country of Ireland, " said Jasmine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, " said Bridget.

Bridget moved down the table and stopped behind Christine, who was sitting near the back of the table. Next, a 27-year-old, attractive, sophisticated, and Hawaiian woman with dark brown eyes, black, straight, and medium length hair reaching to her mid back, and tropical flowers on the right side of her head entered the room. She was wearing a long white lab coat over a dark blue V-neck shirt, showing a fair amount of her cleavage, a gold chain necklace, matching white pants, and black high-heeled shoes.

"This is Professor Kala Wikolia, the head judge for the continent of North America, " said Jasmine.

"Congratulations on making it this far, " said Kala.

Kala moved down the table and stopped next to Bridget. Finally, a 30-year-old, slim, polite, well-mannered, and Greek woman with light brown eyes and long blond hair with a put-in fresh braid entered the room. She was wearing small, square-shaped, and gold-framed glasses, burgundy lipstick and matching nail polish on her fingers and toes, red long-sleeved blouse, long, white, and cotton skirt with long slits on either side of her legs, and matching flat-heeled, red, and gold sandals.

"Finally, this is Ms. Alcyone Damaris. She is the one who trained the judges that enable you to participate in this tournament, " said Jasmine.

Alcyone moved down the table and stopped next to Kala, followed by Lily.

"Don't expect us to make it easy for you, " said Alcyone.

"Before you announce your partners, I explain the rules for this portion of the tournament. First, both competitors will start with 8,000 Life Points while the eliminators will start with 16,000 Life Points. Second, if one or both team members are defeated, they are automatically eliminated. Finally, if both members defeat the eliminator, the one with the lowest Life Points will be eliminated," said Rose. "So, your decision is very critical to your continuation in this tournament."

"Let's proceed with your choices. We start with Natalie and work our way around the table, " said Lily. "Once a person's name is called, that decision is final."

"I thought about this carefully. I choose Courtney, " said Natalie.

"Adriana, you may go next, " said Lily.

"When I originally picked this person, I assume that we were dueling each other and our duel would have been a real challenge. After the sudden rule change, I decided to keep my original choice of Christine, " said Adriana.

"Serenity, it's your turn, " said Lily.

"Wow, this was a really tough decision. After some careful thought, I choose to team up with Vivian, " said Serenity.

"Last but not least, Bianka and Melody will team up for the semifinals, " said Lily.

"Finish eating everybody. The first duel begins in one hour, " said Jasmine.

Lily, Jasmine, Rose, Bridget, Alcyone, and Kala left the room. An hour later, the eight quarterfinals found themselves back inside the anteroom, and everyone else was up in the balcony. Suddenly, Rose Kennedy appeared in front of the crowd with the microphone in her hands.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Rose.

The crowd quieted down and turned toward Rose.

"The first match of the semifinals is about to begin. To decide which pair goes first, we added their remaining Life Points from their previous duels and rank them from highest to lowest, " said Rose. "The first team, the lowest rank, is Adriana Cosimo and Christine Simmons."

Suddenly, Lily Kennedy appeared next to her sister Rose.

"Will you two please enter the dueling arena?" asked Rose.

Suddenly, only one corridor opened up in the anteroom. Christine and Adriana entered the corridors and arrived on the same side of the dueling arena.

"Your opponent for this match is Bridget Rois, " said Lily as Bridget appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

All three pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks. Suddenly, a special arena with three separate ports appeared in front of them. They went into the ports and plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"All duelists ready?" asked Lily.

"Yes, " said Christine.

"Definitely, " said Adriana.

"Bring it, " said Bridget.

"You may begin, " said Lily.

"Let's duel!" all three exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Christine: 8,000

Adriana: 8,000

Bridget: 16,000

All three drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Adriana as she drew a sixth card. "I summon The Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode."

Adriana placed The Unfriendly Amazon on top of her Duel Disk. The Unfriendly Amazon appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (2,000/1,000)

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a sixth card. "I place three cards facedown and summon Crimson Sentry in attack mode, ending my turn."

Christine placed Crimson Sentry on top of her Duel Disk. Crimson Sentry appeared on Christine's side of the field. (1,500/1,200) Three facedown cards appeared behind Crimson Sentry.

"My move, " said Bridget. "I place one card facedown, ending my turn."

A facedown card appeared on Bridget's side of the field.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "Christine, can I sacrifice your monster to save mine?"

"No problem, " said Christine.

"I sacrifice Crimson Sentry to keep The Unfriendly Amazon on my side of the field, " said Adriana.

Crimson Sentry shattered into pixels. Christine moved Crimson Sentry from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I now summon Red Archery Girl in attack mode, " said Adriana as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A green-haired woman with a blue fishtail for legs, who was wearing an aqua blue tube top with seashells emblazoned on it and was wielding a red wooden bow, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,400/1,500)

"The Unfriendly Amazon, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Savage Blade Strike!" exclaimed Adriana.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Gravity Bind, stopping all monsters level of at least four from attacking, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

"Think again. I activate one of my facedown cards, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Gravity Bind, " said Christine a facedown card flipped up.

Suddenly, a black tornado appeared and destroyed Gravity Bind. The Unfriendly Amazon used her attack to swipe Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Christine: 8,000

Adriana: 8,000

Bridget: 14,000

"Red Archery Girl, attack her Life Points directly with Aquatic Arrow Barrage!" exclaimed Adriana.

Red Archery Girl used his bow to fire several water arrows at Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Christine: 8,000

Adriana: 8,000

Bridget: 12,600

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card appeared behind The Unfriendly Amazon.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Christine placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Bridget drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Machine King Prototype in attack mode, " said Bridget as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A red, silver, and anthropomorphic machine with a drill-like head, silver shoulders with yellow lights in them, red and silver arms, and matching legs, hands, and feet appeared on Bridget's side of the field. (1,600/1,500)

"Machine King Prototype, attack Red Archery Girl with Primitive Jet Punch!" exclaimed Bridget.

Machine King Prototype fired his arm at Red Archery Girl, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Red Archery Girl from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Christine: 8,000

Adriana: 7,800

Bridget: 12,600

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Bridget as a facedown card appeared behind Machine King Prototype.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "Since I don't want to destroy Christine's monster, I'll send The Unfriendly Amazon to the Graveyard."

The Unfriendly Amazon instantly shattered into pixels. Adriana moved The Unfriendly Amazon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I activate the Magic card Soul Absorption, allowing us to gain 500 Life Points for every card that is removed from play, " said Adriana. "Next, I remove my Red Archery Girl from play to summon Aqua Spirit in attack mode."

Adriana took Red Archery Girl from her Graveyard and kept her separate from the top of her Duel Disk.

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 8,050

Bridget: 12,600

Next, she placed Aqua Spirit on top of her Duel Disk. A blue-haired woman with fins attached to her head, who was wearing purple gloves, a sapphire necklace, and an aqua blue gown, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,600/1,200)

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Adriana.

Adriana placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Aqua Spirit. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I summon Blade Skater in attack mode."

Christine placed Blade Skater on top of her Duel Disk. A bald woman with purple and white skin, who was wearing a small skirt, a golden belt, and ice skates, and was wielding two curved blades attached to her arms, appeared on Christine's side of the field. (1,400/1,500)

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I activate the special ability of Aqua Spirit, allowing me to switch Machine King Prototype into defense mode and keep that way until the end of your turn."

Bridget turned Machine King Prototype sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Machine King Prototype immediately got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed.

"Do you think that really scares me? I summon Victory Viper XX03 in attack mode, " said Bridget as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A jetfighter with angled wings and a single engine exhaust appeared next to Machine King Prototype. (1,200/1,000)

"Thanks to the special ability of Machine King Prototype, its attack strength increases by 100 points for every Machine-type monster on the field excluding itself, " said Bridget. "Currently, Victory Viper XX03 is the only Machine-type monster on the field."

Machine King Prototype's attack strength changed. (1,700/1,000)

"Now, I activate the Magic card Power Capsule, allowing me to use one of Victory Viper XX03's special abilities while ignoring any conditions and as long as Victory Viper XX03 is face-up on the field. One of which allows me to destroy one face-up Magic or Trap card on the field, " said Bridget. "Therefore, I choose to destroy Soul Absorption."

"I don't think so. I activate my second facedown card, Imperial Order, to negate Power Capsule, " said Christine as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"You wish. I activate my only facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Imperial Order, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Suddenly, a black tornado appeared and destroyed Imperial Order. An energy blast came from Victory Viper XX03, destroying Soul Absorption.

"Victory Viper XX03, attack Christine's set monster with Scale Laser Blast!" exclaimed Bridget.

Victory Viper XX03 fired a red energy blast at the set monster. Christine quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on Christine's side of the field and blocked the attack. (1,100/1,200)

"Sorry, your attack didn't work, " said Christine.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Bridget as a facedown card appeared behind Machine King Prototype.

Machine King Prototype immediately got off his knees and returned to attack mode.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Adriana drew two cards from her deck.

"Next, I summon Nanobreaker in attack mode, " said Adriana as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A black-haired android female, who was wearing a silver suit of armor over a black jumpsuit and was wielding a curved sword, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,600/1,800)

"Thanks for increasing Machine King's power, " said Bridget.

Machine King Prototype's attack strength changed again. (1,800/1,000)

"I also flip summon my set monster, which is Fire Sorcerer, activating her special effect, " said Adriana. "All I have to do is remove two cards from my hand from play."

Adriana flipped Fire Sorcerer upright on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,000/1,500)

"Fire Sorcerer, attack her Life Points directly with Pyro Scatter Attack!" exclaimed Adriana.

Adriana moved The Unfriendly Amazon and Necklace of Command from her deck and kept them separate for her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer used her hands to fire several flame columns at Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 8,050

Bridget: 11,800

"Nanobreaker, attack Machine King Prototype with Digital Slash Attack!" exclaimed Adriana.

"Are you sure? Your monster will be destroyed, " said Christine.

"Just watch, " said Adriana.

Nanobreaker used her sword to slash Machine King Prototype, shattering it into pixels. Bridget moved Machine King Prototype from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"How was that possible?" asked Christine.

"Nanobreaker has a special ability. When it attacks a monster, whose level is at least three, that monster is instantly destroyed without applying damage, " said Adriana.

"Aqua Spirit, attack Victory Viper XX03 with Deep-sea Current Blast!" exclaimed Adriana.

Aqua Spirit used her hands to create and fire a large column of water at Victory Viper XX03, flooding its systems and shattering it into pixels. Bridget moved Victory Viper XX03 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 8,050

Bridget: 11,400

"Fire Sorcerer, attack her Life Points directly this time with Inferno Flash Attack!" exclaimed Adriana.

"I activate my only facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Suddenly, four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Bridget's side of the field. (0/0) Fire Sorcerer used her hands to create and release a giant wall of fire at the orange goat token, incinerating it.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card appeared behind the tokens.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to summon Cyber Prima in attack mode."

Once Christine moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Cyber Prima on top of her Duel Disk. A light-skinned woman with long white hair appeared on Christine's side of the field. (2,300/1,600) She was wearing a red mask adorned with blue feathers and white tassels, a blue and gray jumpsuit, a blue feather brooch with a red jewel on it around her neck, blue boots, and two golden rings near both shoulders, around both wrists, and the lower waist.

"Cyber Prima has a special ability. When she is Tribute Summoned, all face-up Magic cards are destroyed, " said Christine. "So, say goodbye to Scapegoat."

The three remaining goat tokens shattered into pixels. Bridget moved Scapegoat from the top of her Duel Disk to the Graveyard.

"Blade Skater, attack her Life Points directly with Whirlwind Slasher!" exclaimed Christine.

Blade Skater spun into Bridget and used her armbands to swipe Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 8,050

Bridget: 10,000

"Cyber Prima, attack her Life Points directly with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Christine.

Cyber Prima crossed her arms, came spinning toward Bridget, and used her arms to sideswipe Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 8,050

Bridget: 7,700

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "Time to turn this duel around. I play the Magic card Level Limit - Area B, forcing all monsters whose levels are at least four into defense mode as long as this card is on the field."

Adriana and Christine turned all their monsters sideways on their Duel Disks. Blade Skater, Cyber Prima, Fire Sorcerer, Aqua Spirit, and Nanobreaker all got on their knees and rested with their arms crossed.

"That's not going to stop us, " said Christine.

"Right, " said Adriana.

"Oh yeah. Next, I play Tribute to the Doomed, allowing me to destroy Aqua Spirit simply by discarding one card, " said Bridget as she discarded Kozaky to her Graveyard.

Suddenly, bandages appeared and wrapped up Aqua Spirit. A mummified hand later appeared and dragged Aqua Spirit into the field. Adriana moved Aqua Spirit from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Machine King Prototype and summon Acrobat Monkey in attack mode, " said Bridget.

Bridget moved Machine King Prototype from her Graveyard and placed both Machine King Prototype and Acrobat Monkey on top of her Duel Disk. A robotic, white, and pale green monkey with digital eyes and a wire tail appeared on Bridget's side of the field. (1,000/1,800) Machine King Prototype reappeared next to Acrobat Monkey with its attack strength changed. (1,800/1,000)

"Machine King Prototype, attack Cyber Prima with Primitive Jet Punch!" exclaimed Bridget.

Machine King Prototype used its attack to punch Cyber Prima, shattering her into pixels. Christine moved Cyber Prima from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Bridget.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn."

Adriana placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Fire Sorcerer. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card.

"I discard one card from my hand to activate my facedown card, Spell Purification, allowing me to destroy all face-up Continuous Magic cards, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up. "Say goodbye to Level Limit - Area B."

Adriana discarded Assault on GHQ into the Graveyard. Level Limit - Area B shattered into pixels. Adriana and Christine turned their monsters upright, causing all of their monsters to return to attack position.

"Thanks, partner, " said Christine. "I sacrifice Blade Skater to summon Flame Champion."

Once Christine moved Blade Skater from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. She then placed Flame Champion on top of her Duel Disk, which appeared on her side of the field. (1,900/1,300)

"Flame Champion, attack Acrobat Monkey with Burning Shield Charge!" exclaimed Christine.

Flame Champion used his attack to ram Acrobat Monkey, shattering it into pixels. Bridget moved Acrobat Monkey from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Machine King Prototype's attack strength changed. (1,700/1,000)

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 8,050

Bridget: 6,800

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I summon Sasuke Samurai in attack mode."

Bridget placed Sasuke Samurai on top of her Duel Disk. A man with blue hair tied in the back, who was wearing silver armor with a red jewel in the middle covering a green jumpsuit and brown gauntlets and was wielding a laser sword, appeared on her side of the field. (500/800)

"Sasuke Samurai, attack Adriana's set monster with Shogun Blade Strike!" exclaimed Bridget.

Sasuke Samurai used his sword to slice Adriana's set monster. Mai quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A second Fire Sorcerer appeared on Adriana's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/1,500) Adriana moved the facedown Fire Sorcerer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Let me guess. Sasuke Samurai has a special ability, " said Adriana.

"Correct. When it attacks a set monster, that monster is instantly destroyed, regardless of flip effects and damage calculation, " said Bridget.

"Too bad I couldn't use that effect against that jerk Zigfried von Schroeder, " said Joey.

"Machine King Prototype, attack that other Fire Sorcerer with Primitive Jet Punch!" exclaimed Bridget.

Machine King Prototype used its attack to punch Fire Sorcerer, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Fire Sorcerer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 7,350

Bridget: 6,800

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bridget as a facedown card appeared behind Sasuke Samurai.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I play Dark Core, allowing me to remove Machine King Prototype from play by discarding one card."

Adriana discarded Cosmo Queen to the Graveyard. Machine King Prototype shattered into pixels. Bridget moved Machine King Prototype from the top of her Duel Disk and kept it separated from the top of her Duel Disk.

"Nanobreaker, attack Sasuke Samurai with Digital Slash Attack!" exclaimed Adriana.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, destroying your Nanobreaker, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Nanobreaker used her attack to slice Sasuke Samurai; however, the Sakuretsu Armor appeared on Sasuke Samurai and reflected the attack back at Nanobreaker, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Nanobreaker from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card appeared on her side of the field.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Christine placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Flame Champion. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"Flame Champion, attack Sasuke Samurai with Burning Shield Charge!" exclaimed Christine.

Flame Champion used his attack to ram into Sasuke Samurai, shattering him into pixels. Bridget moved Sasuke Samurai from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 7,350

Bridget: 5,400

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown, ending my turn."

Bridget placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field. Two other facedown cards appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I summon Lady Ninja Yae in attack mode."

Adriana placed Lady Ninja Yae on top of her Duel Disk. A woman with long green hair, who was wearing a red scarf, a purple jumpsuit with white shoulders and cuffs, a red belt, and white socks and was wielding a small dagger, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,100/200)

"Lady Ninja Yae, attack Bridget's set monster with Ninjitsu Wind Blade!" exclaimed Adriana.

Lady Ninja Yae used her dagger to cut through the set monster. Bridget quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A demonic creature with bat wings, which was wearing a green outfit and was wielding a small spear, appeared on Bridget's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (500/500) Bridget moved Spear Cretin from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks. By destroying Spear Cretin, we can all either special summon a monster from our Graveyards in attack mode or set it in defense mode, " said Bridget. "I summon Kozaky in attack mode."

Bridget moved Kozaky from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. A humanoid with purple skin and spikes down its back, who was wearing glasses, a very long sleeved lab coat, a white shirt and matching pants, and a purple tie, appeared on her side of the field. (400/400)

"I summon Cosmo Queen in attack mode, " said Adriana.

Adriana moved Cosmo Queen from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. A woman with purple skin, who was wearing a green and gold-trimmed vest with a red jewel in the center, a gold crown with a very intricate design, and a black and red-trimmed robe, appeared on her side of the field. (2,900/2,450)

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Christine as she moved a monster from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk and placed it facedown and sideways.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to another set monster.

"Cosmo Queen, attack Kozaky with Cosmic Nova!" exclaimed Adriana.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Cosmo Queen used her hands to create and fire a massive sphere of dark energy at Kozaky; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I flip summon my far left set card, which is Magician of Faith."

Christine flipped that facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on her side of the field, allowing Christine to remove Pot of Greed from her Graveyard, show it to both Bridget and Adriana, and place it in her hand. (300/400)

"I now play that Pot of Greed, " said Christine.

Christine drew two cards from her deck.

"Flame Champion, attack Kozaky with Burning Shield Charge!" exclaimed Christine.

"Think again. I activate a facedown card, another Sakuretsu Armor, destroying Flame Champion, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Flame Champion used her attack to ram into Kozaky; however, the Sakuretsu Armor appeared on Kozaky and reflected the attack back at Flame Champion, shattering him into pixels. Christine moved Flame Champion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I summon Goblin King and equip with Buster Rancher."

Bridget placed Goblin King on top of her Duel Disk. A green creature, which was wearing a little purple crown, a red and white-trimmed robe, and a gray outfit and was wielding a high-tech laser cannon, appeared on Bridget's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,000/1,000)

"By the way, Goblin King has two special abilities. First, its stats increase by 1,000 points for every Fiend-type monsters on the field excluding itself. Second, as long as there is a Fiend-type monster on my side of the field, Goblin King can't be attacked, " said Bridget.

"Goblin King's first ability sounds similar to Ultimate Baseball Kid's special ability, " said Tristan.

"Goblin King, attack Cosmo Queen with Imperial Cannon Blast!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Are you serious? Your monster will be destroyed, " said Adriana.

"Not true. Buster Rancher increases the equipped monster's attack strength by 2,500 points when battling monsters with attack strengths of at least 2,500 points, and it can only be equipped to monsters with attack strengths of at most 1,000 points, " said Bridget.

Goblin King's attack strength changed. (3,500/1,000) Goblin King used the cannon to blast Cosmo Queen, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Cosmo Queen from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Christine: 8,250

Adriana: 6,850

Bridget: 5,400

"Kozaky, attack Magician of Faith with Dark Mental Blast!" exclaimed Bridget.

Kozaky used his eyes to fire a beam of mental energy through his glasses at Magician of Faith, shattering her into pixels. Christine moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Christine: 8,150

Adriana: 6,850

Bridget: 5,400

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Bridget as a facedown card appeared behind Kozaky.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode."

Adriana placed Harpie Lady 1 on top of her Duel Disk. A Harpie Lady with red, long, and layered hair appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,300/1,400)

"Thanks to its special ability, the attack strengths of all WIND monsters increases by 300 points as long as it is on the field, " said Adriana.

The attack strength of Harpie Lady 1 changed. (1,600/1,400) Lady Ninja Yae's attack strength changed. (1,400/200)

"Harpie Lady 1, attack Kozaky with Cyber Slash!" exclaimed Adriana.

"Hold it right there. I activate another facedown card, Gravity Bind, stopping Harpie Lady 1 in its tracks, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Harpie Lady 1 flew toward Kozaky and attempted to use her talons to slash Kozaky; however, Gravity Bind stopped her from moving.

"You might have stopped Harpie Lady 1, but Gravity Bind can't stop Lady Ninja Yae, " said Adriana.

"I forgot that Lady Ninja Yae is a level three monster, " said Bridget.

"Lady Ninja Yae, attack Kozaky with Ninjitsu Wind Blade!" exclaimed Adriana.

Lady Ninja Yae used its attack to slice Kozaky, shattered him into pixels. Bridget moved Kozaky from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Goblin King's stats changed. (0/0)

Christine: 8,150

Adriana: 6,850

Bridget: 4,450

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I flip summon my other set monster, which is Crimson Sentry, and summon Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode."

Christine flipped her last set card upright and placed Ultimate Baseball Kid on top of her Duel Disk. Crimson Sentry reappeared on Christine's side of the field. (1,500/1,200) Ultimate Baseball Kid appeared next to Crimson Sentry. (500/1,000)

"Thanks to its special ability, Ultimate Baseball Kid increases its attack strength by 1,000 points for every FIRE monster on the field, excluding himself, " said Christine. "Crimson Sentry just happens to be a FIRE monster."

Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,000)

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack Goblin King with Grand Slam Fireball!" exclaimed Christine.

Ultimate Baseball Kid used his attack to burn Goblin King, incinerating it. Bridget moved Goblin King from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Christine: 8,150

Adriana: 6,850

Bridget: 2,950

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I summon Roboyarou in attack mode."

Bridget placed Roboyarou on top of her Duel Disk. An android male, who was wearing blue armor with spikes on its shoulders, appeared on Bridget's side of the field. (900/450)

"Next, I play Secret Passage to the Treasures, allowing a monster, whose attack strength is at most 1,000 points, to attack an opponent directly, " said Bridget.

Suddenly, Roboyarou gave off a brilliant white glow.

"Roboyarou, attack Christine's Life Points directly with Cobalt Punch!" exclaimed Bridget.

Roboyarou jumped over Christine's monsters and punched Christine, causing her to twitch.

Christine: 7,250

Adriana: 6,850

Bridget: 2,950

"Finally, I play Nightmare's Steelcage to stop all attacking for two of your turns, " said Bridget.

Suddenly, a spiked cage appeared around all their monsters.

"I end my turn, " said Bridget.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I switch Harpie Lady 1 to defense mode and end my turn."

Adriana turned Harpie Lady 1 sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Harpie Lady 1 got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Christine discarded Kangaroo Champ and took a monster from her Graveyard.

"I sacrifice Crimson Sentry to summon Cyber Prima, a monster that I just retrieved from the Graveyard, " said Christine.

Once Christine moved Crimson Sentry from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field, causing Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength to return to normal. (500/1,000) Next, she placed Cyber Prima on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Prima reappeared next to Ultimate Baseball Kid. (2,300/1,600)

"I activate the special ability of Cyber Prima again to destroy Nightmare's Steel Cage, " said Christine as the steel cages around the monsters shattered into pixels.

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and equip Roboyarou with Horn of the Unicorn."

Bridget placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared to Roboyarou. Next, a golden horn appeared on Roboyarou's head, changing its stats. (1,600/1,150)

"Roboyarou, attack Harpie Lady 1 with Static Uppercut!" exclaimed Bridget.

Roboyarou, energized by the horn, used his fist to punch Harpie Lady 1, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Harpie Lady 1 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, causing Lady Ninja Yae's attack strength to change. (1,100/200)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Bridget as two facedown cards appeared behind both Roboyarou and the set monster.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and switch Lady Ninja Yae into defense mode."

Adriana placed one card facedown and sideways and turned Lady Ninja Yae sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Lady Ninja Yae got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Lady Ninja Yae.

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Christine as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

A windy blast appeared from nowhere and blew away all of her Magic and Trap cards on her side of the field including Gravity Bind.

"Not a smart play. One of the cards you've destroyed was Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button, allowing me to inflict 1,000 points of Direct Damage to your Life Points, " said Bridget as an energy beam came from Bridget's Graveyard and struck Christine, causing her to twitch.

Christine: 6,250

Adriana: 6,850

Bridget: 2,950

"Cyber Prima, attack Roboyarou with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Christine.

Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Roboyarou, shattering him into pixels. Bridget moved Roboyarou from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Horn of the Unicorn has another special ability. When it is destroyed, it returns to the top of my deck, " said Bridget as she moved Horn of the Unicorn from her Graveyard to the top of her deck.

Christine: 6,250

Adriana: 6,850

Bridget: 2,250

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack that set monster with Grand Slam Fireball!" exclaimed Christine.

Ultimate Baseball Kid used his attack to burn the set monster. Bridget quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Bridget's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (300/400) Bridget moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, grabbed Monster Reborn from her Graveyard, showed it to Adriana and Christine, and placed it in her hand.

"I end my turn, " said Christine.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew Horn of the Unicorn. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Victory Viper XX03 in attack mode."

Bridget moved Victory Viper XX03 from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Victory Viper XX03 reappeared on her side of the field. (1,200/1,000)

"Next, I play my own Harpie's Feather Duster, " said Bridget.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Jammer, allowing me to destroy Harpie's Feather Duster by discarding one card from my hand, " said Christine as a facedown card flipped up.

Christine discarded Weapon Change to the Graveyard. Harpie's Feather Duster was negated and sent to the Graveyard.

"No problem. Victory Viper XX03, attack Ultimate Baseball Kid with Scale Laser Blast!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Check this out. I activate my last facedown card, DNA Transplant, to change all monsters on the field into creatures of FIRE, " said Christine as a facedown card flipped up. "Thanks to its effect, Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength increases due to the four other monsters on the field including Victory Viper XX03 itself."

Cyber Prima, Victory Viper XX03, Lady Ninja Yae, and Adriana's set monster all gave off a fire reddish glow, changing Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack strength. (4,500/1,000) Victory Viper XX03 used its attack to blast Ultimate Baseball Kid; however, Ultimate Baseball Kid used his bat to counter it, shattering Victory Viper XX03 into pixels. Bridget moved Victory Viper XX03 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Christine: 6,250

Adriana: 6,850

Bridget: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into Adriana's, Bridget's, and Christine's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Based on the remaining Life Points of both of our competitors, our first semifinalist is Adriana Cosimo from Europe, " said Lily.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"You both definitely have skills, " said Bridget.

"Thanks. Good luck in the finals, Adriana, " said Christine as she shook Adriana's hand.

"Thanks. Good luck to you, too, " said Adriana as she shook Christine's hand.

All three women left the arena, but only Adriana and Christine headed up to the balcony to watch the other three matches.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Lily.

Everyone immediately quieted down and turned toward Jasmine.

"Our next team, which is currently ranked second, is Natalie Granger and Courtney Fletcher, " said Lily.

Inside the anteroom, Natalie and Courtney immediately stood up.

"Please be careful out there. Who knows what these eliminators have in store for us, " said Natalie.

"No problem. I am ready for anything, " said Courtney.


	13. Oceanside Battle

**Legal Disclaimer**_: This story follows the same rules as "Metallic Revolution". Natalie Granger and Courtney Fletcher are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 13: Oceanside Battle

"Will you two please enter the dueling arena?" asked Rose.

Natalie and Courtney entered the corridors and arrived on the same side of the dueling arena.

"Your opponent for this match is Alcyone Damaris, " said Rose as Alcyone appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

All three pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks just as the arena appeared in front of them. They went to the ports and plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Are all duelists ready?" asked Rose.

"Yes, " said Natalie.

"Ready to play, " said Courtney.

"Let's get started, " said Alcyone.

"You may begin, " said Rose.

"Let's duel!" all three exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Courtney: 8,000

Alcyone: 16,000

Natalie: 8,000

All three drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Natalie as she drew a sixth card. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Two facedown cards appeared on Natalie's side of the field.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a sixth card. "I also place two cards facedown and summon Batteryman AA in attack mode."

Courtney placed Batteryman AA on top of her Duel Disk. Batteryman AA appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (0/0) Two facedown cards appeared behind Batteryman AA.

"Thanks to its special ability, Batteryman AA's attack strength increases for every Batteryman AA in attack mode on my side of the field, " said Courtney.

Batteryman AA's attack strength increased. (1,000/0)

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alcyone as she drew a card. "I place two cards facedown, ending my turn."

Two facedown cards appeared on Alcyone's side of the field.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I summon Aqua Madoor in attack mode."

Natalie placed Aqua Madoor on top of her Duel Disk. Aqua Madoor appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (1,200/2,000)

"Aqua Madoor, attack Alcyone's Life Points directly with Cascade Wall Smash!" exclaimed Natalie.

"I think not. I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, " said Alcyone as a facedown card flipped up.

Aqua Madoor used his attack to slam Alcyone but was unable to affect her Life Points.

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Courtney placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Batteryman AA.

"My move, " said Alcyone as she drew a card. "I summon Gagagigo in attack mode."

Alcyone placed Gagagigo on top of her Duel Disk. A green lizard with spikes on its shoulders, knees, and elbows and a long green tail, which was wearing white rags on its arms and legs, appeared on Alcyone's side of the field. (1,850/1,000)

"Gagagigo, attack Batteryman AA with Cold-blooded Claw!" exclaimed Alcyone.

"Not this fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Book of Moon, negating your monster's attack, " said Natalie as a facedown card flipped up.

Alcyone flipped Gagagigo facedown and turned it sideways. Gagagigo turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"I end my turn, " said Alcyone.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card.

"I activate my last facedown card, Secret Barrel, allowing me to inflict Direct Damage to both of your Life Points equal to the total number of cards in your hand and on your side of the field times 200 points, " said Alcyone as a facedown card flipped up. "Natalie, you have eight cards total while Courtney has seven cards total."

Suddenly, an energy beam came from Secret Barrel and hit them, causing them both to twitch.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 16,000

Natalie: 6,400

"Nice move. I summon Blue-Winged Crown in attack mode, " said Natalie as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A bluish firebird with a red tail, maroon claws and beak, and a V-shaped crest made of red flames on its head appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (1,600/1,200)

"Aqua Madoor, attack Alcyone's set monster with Cascade Wall Smash!" exclaimed Natalie.

Aqua Madoor used his attack to flatten the set monster. Alcyone quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Gagagigo reappeared on Alcyone's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,850/1,000) Alcyone moved Gagagigo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Blue-Winged Crown, attack Alcyone's Life Points directly with Phoenix Flame Assault!" exclaimed Natalie.

Blue-Winged Crown flew toward Alcyone, ignited with a blue flame, and rammed into her, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 14,400

Natalie: 6,400

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode."

Courtney placed Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode. An elfish woman with red hair and small horns on her head, who was wearing a Bengal tiger print halter top and matching pants and gloves with white cuffs and a silver ring that held three drums and a pair of cymbals and was wielding a pair of wooden drumsticks, appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,900/800)

"Batteryman AA, attack Alcyone's Life Points directly with Alkaline Thunder Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

Batteryman AA used its attack to shock Alcyone, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 13,400

Natalie: 6,400

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Alcyone's Life Points directly with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Courtney.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used his drumsticks to hit her drums, releasing an electrical beam that shocked Alcyone again, causing her to twitch again.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 11,500

Natalie: 6,400

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alcyone as she drew a card. "I place two cards facedown and activate the Magic card Hammer Shot, allowing me to destroy a face-up monster in attack mode with the highest attack strength. "

Two facedown cards appeared on Alcyone's side of the field.

"So say goodbye to Thunder Nyan Nyan, " said Alcyone.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Book of Moon, to negate Hammer Shot, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up.

Courtney flipped Thunder Nyan Nyan upside-down and sideways. Thunder Nyan Nyan turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"That's no problem. I summon Des Feral Imp in attack mode, " said Alcyone.

Alcyone placed Des Feral Imp on top of her Duel Disk. A green lizard with an orange abdomen, spikes on its head and neck, big ears, and sharp claws appeared on Alcyone's side of the field. (1,600/1,800)

"Des Feral Imp, attack Courtney's set monster with Barbaric Claw!" exclaimed Alcyone.

Des Feral Imp used its claws to slice through Courtney's set monster. Courtney quickly flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan reappeared on Courtney's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,900/800) Courtney moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Alcyone.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I play Shield & Sword, giving my monsters an advantage."

Des Feral Imp's stats changed. (1,800/1,600) Aqua Madoor's stats changed. (2,000/1,200) Blue-Winged Crown's stats changed. (1,200/1,600) Batteryman AA's stats remained the same. (1,000/0)

"Aqua Madoor, attack Des Feral Imp with Cascade Wall Smash!" exclaimed Natalie.

"Think again. I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, saving my Life Points for a turn, " said Alcyone as a facedown card flipped up.

Aqua Madoor used his attack to flatten Des Feral Imp but was unable to destroy it.

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

Each monster's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Thunder Nyan Nyan."

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Torrential Tribute, to destroy all monsters on the field, " said Alcyone as a facedown card flipped up.

Courtney moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan reappeared on her side of the field. (1,900/800) However, every monster, including Thunder Nyan Nyan, shattered into pixels. All three moved their monsters from their Duel Disk to their Graveyard.

"I think you played that card prematurely. I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode, " said Courtney.

Courtney placed Hydrogeddon on top of her Duel Disk. Hydrogeddon appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Hydrogeddon, attack Alcyone's Life Points directly with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to smother Alcyone, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 9,900

Natalie: 6,400

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card appeared behind Hydrogeddon.

"My move, " said Alcyone as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn."

Alcyone placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Alcyone's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I summon The Portrait's Secret in attack mode."

Natalie placed The Portrait's Secret on top of her Duel Disk. The Portrait's Secret appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (1,200/1,500)

"The Portrait's Secret, attack Alcyone's set monster with Brushstroke Swipe!" exclaimed Natalie.

The Portrait's Secret used its arms to sideswipe the set monster. Alcyone quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A red dragon, who was wearing silver armor that covered its face, back, legs, wings, feet and the end of its tail, appeared on Alcyone's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,100)

Alcyone moved Masked Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks. By destroying Masked Dragon, I can special summon a Dragon-type monster with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points from my deck. I choose Spirit Ryu, " said Alcyone as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Alcyone searched through her deck, found and showed Spirit Ryu to Courtney and Natalie, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Spirit Ryu on top of her Duel Disk. A purple serpentine dragon with bat wings and a green gem in the middle of its forehead appeared on Alcyone's side of the field. (1,000/1,000)

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move," said Courtney as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Courtney drew two cards from her deck.

"Hydrogeddon, attack Spirit Ryu with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Alcyone as a facedown card flipped up.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Spirit Ryu but was unable to destroy it.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card appeared behind Hydrogeddon.

"My move, " said Alcyone as she drew a card. "I summon Serpentine Princess in attack mode."

Alcyone placed Serpentine Princess on top of her Duel Disk. A bald woman with a spiked head, a green gem on her forehead, and a green serpentine lower body appeared on Alcyone's side of the field. (1,400/2,000) She was wearing a red, gold, and metallic Egyptian vest and red gloves with pale green and golden stripes along it and was wielding a small, open-ended, and ornate scepter with a green ball in the center, appeared on Alcyone's side of the field.

"Serpentine Princess, attack The Portrait's Secret with King Cobra Blast!" exclaimed Alcyone.

Serpentine Princess used his scepter to fire a column of green energy at The Portrait's Secret, shattering it into pixels. Natalie moved The Portrait's Secret from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 9,900

Natalie: 6,200

"Spirit Ryu, attack Hydrogeddon with Sonic Blast!" exclaimed Alcyone.

"Are you sure that you want to do that? Your monster will be destroyed, " said Courtney.

"Spirit Ryu has a special ability. By discarding a Dragon-type monster from my hand, Spirit Ryu's stats will increase by 1,000 points, " said Alcyone as she discarded a Dragon-type monster to the Graveyard.

Spirit Ryu's stats changed. (2,000/2,000)

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up.

Spirit Ryu fired a blast of ultra-low frequency sound waves at Hydrogeddon; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alcyone as a facedown card appeared behind Spirit Ryu.

Spirit Ryu's stats returned to normal. (1,000/1,000)

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown and summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode."

Natalie placed 7 Colored Fish on top of her Duel Disk. 7 Colored Fish appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (1,800/800) A facedown card appeared behind 7 Colored Fish.

"7 Colored Fish, attack Spirit Ryu with Spectrum Splash!" exclaimed Natalie.

7 Colored Fish used its attack to ram into Spirit Ryu, shattering it into pixels. Alcyone moved Spirit Ryu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 9,100

Natalie: 6,200

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode."

Courtney placed Oxygeddon on top of her Duel Disk. Oxygeddon appeared next to Hydrogeddon. (1,800/800)

"Hydrogeddon, attack Serpentine Princess with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Serpentine Princess, shattering her into pixels. Alcyone moved Serpentine Princess from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 8,900

Natalie: 6,200

"Thanks to its special ability, I can summon another Hydrogeddon, " said Courtney as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Courtney searched through her deck, found and placed Hydrogeddon on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A second Hydrogeddon appeared next to Oxygeddon. (1,600/1,000)

"Oxygeddon, attack her Life Points directly with Vapor Stream!" exclaimed Courtney.

Oxygeddon used its attack to blast Alcyone, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 7,300

Natalie: 6,200

"Hydrogeddon, attack her Life Points directly with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Alcyone, causing her to twitch again.

Courtney: 6,600

Alcyone: 5,700

Natalie: 6,200

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alcyone as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Alcyone drew two cards from her deck.

"Now, I play The Cheerful Coffin, allowing me to discard at most three monsters from my hand, " said Alcyone as she discarded two cards from her hand to her Graveyard. "Next, I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Fairy King Truesdale and set one monster in defense mode."

A facedown card immediately flipped up on Alcyone's side of the field. Alcyone moved Fairy King Truesdale from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk and placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Fairy King Truesdale appeared on Alcyone's side of the field. (2,200/1,500) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Fairy King Truesdale.

"Thanks to its ability, Fairy King Truesdale increases the stats of all Plant-Type monsters on my side of the field including himself by 500 points, " said Alcyone.

Fairy King Truesdale's stats changed. (2,700/2,000)

"Fairy King Truesdale, attack Oxygeddon with Natural Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Alcyone.

Fairy King Truesdale used his attack to blast Oxygeddon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Oxygeddon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 5,700

Natalie: 6,200

"I end my turn, " said Alcyone.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Natalie placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to 7 Colored Fish.

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Order To Charge, allowing me to destroy one of your monster by sacrificing a Normal monster on my side of the field, " said Natalie as a facedown card flipped up. "I sacrifice my 7 Colored Fish to destroy Fairy King Truesdale."

Both 7 Colored Fish and Fairy King Truesdale shattered into pixels. Alcyone moved Fairy King Truesdale from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard while Natalie moved 7 Colored Fish from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Courtney discarded Pot of Avarice and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode, " said Courtney as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Oxygeddon reappeared next to Hydrogeddon. (1,800/800)

"Finally, I play Bonding H20, allowing me to summon Water Dragon from my hand, " said Courtney.

Once Courtney moved the two Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Water Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Water Dragon appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (2,800/2,600)

"Water Dragon, attack Alcyone's set monster with Tidal Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

Water Dragon used its attack to drench the set monster. Alcyone quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A wooden serpentine creature with thorns coming from its back, chest, and lower body and long claws appeared on Alcyone's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,500/1,000) Alcyone moved Lord Poison from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"By destroying Lord Poison, I can special summon a Plant-type monster from my Graveyard other than Lord Poison, " said Alcyone. "So, I choose Fairy King Truesdale."

Alcyone moved Fairy King Truesdale from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Fairy King Truesdale reappeared on Alcyone's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,700/2,000)

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alcyone as she drew a card. "I summon Nightmare Penguin in attack mode."

Alcyone placed Nightmare Penguin on top of her Duel Disk. A blue and white penguin with a yellow beak and red eyes, which was wearing a black top hat and jacket, a white dress shirt, and a red bowtie, appeared on Alcyone's side of the field. (900/1,800)

"Thanks to Nightmare Penguin's special effect, the attack strengths of all WATER monsters on my side of the field increase by 200 points, " said Alcyone.

Nightmare Penguin's attack strength changed. (1,100/1,800) Fairy King Truesdale's attack strength changed. (2,900/2,000)

"Nightmare Penguin, attack Natalie's set monster with Frozen Talon Attack!" exclaimed Alcyone.

Nightmare Penguin used its talons to slash the set monster. Natalie quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A hairy creature with three big eyes, green arms and legs, and sharp claws appeared on Natalie's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/600) Natalie moved Sangan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Because you destroyed Sangan, I can search my deck for a monster with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Natalie as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Natalie searched through her deck, found and showed Green Phantom King to Alcyone and Courtney, shuffled her deck, and placed it back into her Duel Disk.

"Fairy King Truesdale, attack Natalie's Life Points directly with Natural Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Alcyone.

Fairy King Truesdale used his attack to blast Natalie, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 5,700

Natalie: 3,300

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Alcyone as a facedown card appeared behind Fairy King Truesdale.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of Fairy King Truesdale."

Alcyone moved Fairy King Truesdale from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Natalie, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Fairy King Truesdale immediately moved to Natalie's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,700/2,000)

"I now sacrifice your monster to set one monster in defense mode, " said Natalie.

Once Natalie moved Fairy King Truesdale from the top of her Duel Disk and returned it to Alcyone, whom placed it into her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Natalie's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Water Magician in attack mode."

Courtney placed Water Magician on top of her Duel Disk. A raspberry-haired woman, who was wearing a blue hat with silver tassels on it, a green vest, a blue cape and blouse, green and white pants, and blue boots and was wielding a green, rosebud-headed, and open-ended staff, appeared on Courtney's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,600/1,000)

"Water Magician, attack Nightmare Penguin with Floodwater Surge!" exclaimed Courtney.

Water Magician used her staff to unleash a huge wave of water at Nightmare Penguin, drowning it and shattering it into pixels. Alcyone moved Nightmare Penguin from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. All WATER monsters' attack strengths returned to normal.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 5,200

Natalie: 3,300

"Water Dragon, attack Alcyone's Life Points directly with Tidal Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Enchanted Javelin, allowing me to increase my Life Points by the attack strength of your monster, " said Alcyone as a facedown card flipped up.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 8,000

Natalie: 3,300

Water Dragon used its attack to drench Alcyone, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 5,200

Natalie: 3,300

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alcyone as she drew a card. "I play the Magic card Special Hurricane, allowing me to destroy all special summoned monsters on the field by discarding one card from my hand. So, I discard Dreamsprite to destroy Water Dragon."

Suddenly, a hurricane appeared from nowhere and attacked Water Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Water Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to its special ability, I can special summon one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddons from my Graveyard, " said Courtney as she moved all three cards from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

First, Hydrogeddon appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,600/1,000) Next, a second Hydrogeddon appeared next to its twin. (1,600/1,000) Then, an Oxygeddon appeared next to a Hydrogeddon. (1,800/800)

"I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode, " said Alcyone as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Masked Dragon reappeared on Alcyone's side of the field. (1,400/1,100)

"Masked Dragon, attack Water Magician with Hidden Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Alcyone.

Masked Dragon blew a red-colored fire at Water Magician; however, Water Magician used her attack to counter it. The combination of the two attacks caused both monsters to shatter into pixels. Courtney moved Water Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Alcyone also moved Masked Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Due to its effect, I can special summon Divine Dragon - Excelion to my side of the field, " said Alcyone as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Alcyone searched through her deck, found and showed Divine Dragon - Excelion to Courtney and Natalie, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Divine Dragon - Excelion on top of her Duel Disk. A silver dragon with yellow eyes, a long body, and sharp claws and teeth appeared on her side of the field. (1,500/900)

"Divine Dragon - Excelion, attack Natalie's Life Points directly with Spiritual Energy Blaze!" exclaimed Alcyone.

Divine Dragon - Excelion blew a cream-colored fire at Natalie, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 5,200

Natalie: 1,800

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alcyone as a facedown card appeared behind Divine Dragon - Excelion.

"My move, " said Natalie as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Soul Resurrection, to special summon a Normal monster from my Graveyard in defense mode. So, I choose Aqua Madoor."

A facedown card flipped up. Natalie moved Aqua Madoor from her Graveyard and placed it sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Aqua Madoor appeared on Natalie's side of the field, resting on his knees with his arms crossed.

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Neo Aqua Madoor, and sacrifice Aqua Madoor to summon Terrorking Salmon in attack mode, " said Natalie.

"Just one second. I activate my facedown card, Coffin Seller, " said Alcyone as a facedown card flipped up. "From now on, each time monsters are sent to either one of your Graveyards, I can inflict 300 points of damage to your individual Life Points. That includes that sacrifice you just made."

Once Natalie moved Aqua Madoor from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field, and Soul Resurrection shattered into pixels.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 5,200

Natalie: 1,500

Natalie both placed Terrorking Salmon and flipped Neo Aqua Madoor upright on top of her Duel Disk. First, a big and gray-skinned salmon with a fringed tail and fin appeared on Natalie's side of the field. (2,400/1,000) Next, a more menacing version of Aqua Madoor, who was wearing a brown jumpsuit, a silver belt and matching cufflinks, and a yellow and purple cape, appeared next to Terrorking Salmon. (1,200/3,000)

"Terrorking Salmon, attack Divine Dragon - Excelion with Ecliptic Splash!" exclaimed Natalie.

Terrorking Salmon swam toward Divine Dragon - Excelion and slammed it into the ground, shattering it into pixels. Alcyone moved Divine Dragon - Excelion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 4,300

Natalie: 1,500

"Neo Aqua Madoor, attack Alcyone's Life Points directly with Glacial Wall Crush!" exclaimed Natalie.

Neo Aqua Madoor used his hands to create and release a giant wall of ice at Alcyone, slamming her and causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 3,100

Natalie: 1,500

"I end my turn, " said Natalie.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "This duel is over."

"Do it, Courtney, " said Natalie.

"Ok. Hydrogeddon, attack Alcyone's Life Points directly with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Alcyone, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 1,500

Natalie: 1,500

"Oxygeddon, take her out with Vapor Stream!" exclaimed Courtney.

Oxygeddon used its attack to blast Alcyone, causing her to fall to her knees.

Courtney: 5,700

Alcyone: 0000

Natalie: 1,500

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into Courtney's, Alcyone's, and Natalie's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Based on the remaining Life Points of both of our competitors, our second semifinalist is Courtney Fletcher from Europe, " said Rose.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"You definitively are powerhouse duelists, " said Alcyone.

"Thank you. Maybe we'll duel again, Courtney, " said Natalie as she shook Courtney's hand. "Good luck in the finals."

"Thanks. You can count on it, " said Courtney as she shook Natalie's hand.

All three women left the arena, but only Natalie and Courtney headed up to the balcony to watch the other two matches.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Rose.

Everyone immediately quieted down and turned toward Rose.

"Our next team, which is currently ranked first, is Serenity Wheeler and Vivian Wong, " said Rose.

Inside the anteroom, Serenity and Vivian immediately stood up.

"Keep your eyes open. These eliminators must be good if those Kennedy sisters hired them, " said Vivian.

"Ok. No matter whom we faced, I won't give up, " said Serenity.


	14. Classroom Chaos

**Legal Disclaimer**_: This story follows the same rules as "Metallic Revolution"._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 14: Classroom Chaos

"Will you two please enter the dueling arena?" asked Rose.

Vivian and Serenity entered the corridors and arrived on the same side of the dueling arena. Suddenly, Jasmine appeared next to Rose.

"Your opponent for this match will be Professor Kala Wikolia, " said Jasmine as Kala appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

All three pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks as the arena appeared in front of them. They went to the ports and plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Good luck, sis, " said Joey.

"Thanks, big brother, " said Serenity.

"All duelists ready?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, " said Serenity.

"Definitely, " said Kala.

"I'm ready, " said Vivian.

"You may begin, " said Jasmine.

"Let's duel!" all three exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Serenity: 8,000

Kala: 16,000

Vivian: 8,000

All three drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Vivian as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Sealmaster Meisei in attack mode and place one card facedown."

Vivian placed Sealmaster Meisei on top of her Duel Disk. Sealmaster Meisei appeared on Vivian's side of the field. (1,100/900) A facedown card appeared behind Sealmaster Meisei.

"I end my turn, " said Vivian

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a sixth card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Serenity drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them to the Graveyard.

"I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and place three cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as she placed Queen's Knight on top of her Duel Disk.

Queen's Knight appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,500/1,600) Three facedown cards appeared behind Queen's Knight.

"My move, " said Kala as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Ancient Elf in attack mode and place one card facedown."

Kala placed Ancient Elf on top of her Duel Disk. An elfish man with black hair appeared on Kala's side of the field. (1,450/1,200) He was wearing a purple conical hat, a purple chest plate with short black-cuffed sleeves, purple gauntlets only extending to her hands, a purple skirt with light purple belts encompassing it, and purple shoes with black trim and was wielding a red scepter with a pearl attached to it, A facedown card appeared behind Ancient Elf.

"Ancient Elf, attack Sealmaster Meisei with Historic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Kala.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Ancient Elf used his scepter to fire a beam of white energy at Sealmaster Meisei but was unable to destroy Sealmaster Meisei.

"I end my turn, " said Kala.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Vivian drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Master Kyonshee in attack mode, " said Vivian as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Master Kyonshee appeared next to Sealmaster Meisei. (1,750/1,000)

"Master Kyonshee, attack Ancient Elf with Decaying Kick!" exclaimed Vivian.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Magic Arm Shield, allowing me to take control of one of your monsters and redirect the attack toward that monster, " said Kala as a facedown card flipped up. "So, I choose Sealmaster Meisei."

Vivian moved Sealmaster Meisei from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Kala, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Sealmaster Meisei moved to Kala's side of the field. (1,100/900) Master Kyonshee used his attack to dropkick Sealmaster Meisei instead of Ancient Elf, shattering him into pixels. Kala moved Sealmaster Meisei from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Vivian, whom placed him in her own Graveyard.

Serenity: 8,000

Kala: 16,000

Vivian: 7,350

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card appeared behind Master Kyonshee.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode."

Serenity placed Command Knight on top of her Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared next to Queen's Knight. (1,200/1,900)

"Thanks to its special ability, my Warrior-type monsters' attack strengths increase by 400 points, " said Serenity.

Command Knight's attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900) The attack strength of Queen's Knight changed. (1,900/1,600)

"Queen's Knight, attack Ancient Elf with Royal Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Queen's Knight used her attack to slice Ancient Elf in half, shattering her into pixels. Kala moved Ancient Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 8,000

Kala: 15,550

Vivian: 7,350

"Command Knight, attack Kala's Life Points directly with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Serenity.

Command Knight used her golden sword to swipe Kala, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 8,000

Kala: 13,950

Vivian: 7,350

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Kala as she drew a card. "I play Tribute to the Doomed to destroy Command Knight."

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Imperial Order, negating Tribute to the Doomed, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up. "By the way, Command Knight has another special ability. She can't be attacked as long as there is another monster on my side of the field."

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, " said Kala as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Kala's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Kala.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I summon Gyaku-Gire Panda in attack mode."

Vivian placed Gyaku-Gire Panda on top of her Duel Disk. Gyaku-Gire Panda appeared on Vivian's side of the field. (800/1,600)

"Thanks to its special ability, its attack strength increases by 500 points for every monster on my opponent's side of the field, " said Vivian. "Currently, you have only one."

Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (1,300/1,600)

"Master Kyonshee, attack Kala's set monster with Decaying Kick!" exclaimed Vivian.

Master Kyonshee used his attack to dropkick the set monster. Kala quickly flipped her facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A woman with blond hair and blue skin, who was wearing a green gown and a white crown and matching shoulder pads, appeared on Kala's side of the field resting on her knees with her arms crossed and deflected the attack. (800/2,000)

Serenity: 8,000

Kala: 13,950

Vivian: 7,100

"Sorry, my Mystical Elf's defensive strength is stronger than your Master Kyonshee's attack strength, causing you some damage, " said Kala.

"I end my turn, " said Vivian.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I'll play the 700 Life Points to keep Imperial Order on the field."

Serenity: 7,300

Kala: 13,950

Vivian: 7,100

"I summon Queen's Double in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A red-haired woman, who was wearing an aqua blue crown and a violet robe and was wielding several small daggers, appeared next to Command Knight with its attack strength changed. (750/300)

"Thanks to the special ability of Queen's Double, I can attack your Life Points directly, " said Serenity.

"Big deal, " said Kala.

"Queen's Double, attack her Life Points directly with Imperial Dagger Assault!" exclaimed Serenity.

Queen's Double jumped over Mystical Elf and threw several daggers at Kala, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 7,300

Kala: 13,200

Vivian: 7,100

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Kala as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy Imperial Order."

A facedown card flipped up, causing a tornado to appear and shatter Imperial Order. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally. Suddenly, bandages appeared and wrapped Command Knight up. A mummified hand appeared out of the field and dragged Command Knight into it. Serenity moved Command Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. The attack strength of Queen's Knight returned to normal. (1,500/1,600) The attack strength of Queen's Double also returned to normal. (350/300)

"I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode, " said Kala as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Maha Vailo appeared next to Mystical Elf. (1,550/1,400) Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (1,800/1,600)

"Maha Vailo, attack Queen's Double with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Kala.

Maha Vailo used his attack to electrocute Queen's Double, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Queen's Double from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 6,100

Kala: 13,200

Vivian: 7,100

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kala as a facedown card appeared behind Mystical Elf.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Gaia Power."

Vivian pressed a button on her Duel Disk. A slot opened up from the right edge of her Duel Disk, where Vanessa placed a card. Once the slot had closed back, Gaia Power's forest emerged over the entire length of the field. Master Kyonshee's stats changed. (2,250/600) Gyaku-Gire Panda's stats changed. (2,300/1,200)

"Gyaku-Gire Panda, attack Mystical Elf with Kung Pao Claw!" exclaimed Vivian.

Gyaku-Gire Panda used its attack to slash Mystical Elf, shattering her into pixels. Kala moved Mystical Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (1,800/1,200)

"Master Kyonshee, attack Maha Vailo with Decaying Kick!" exclaimed Vivian.

Master Kyonshee used his attack to dropkick Maha Vailo, shattering him into pixels. Kala moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (1,300/1,200)

Serenity: 6,100

Kala: 12,500

Vivian: 7,100

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card appeared behind Master Kyonshee.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I summon The Agent of Creation -

Venus in attack mode."

Serenity placed The Agent of Creation - Venus on top of her Duel Disk. The Agent of Creation - Venus appeared next to Queen's Knight. (1,600/0)

"Thanks to the special ability of The Agent of Creation - Venus, I can special summon a Mystical Shine Ball from my hand or Deck for a price of 500 Life Points, " said Serenity. "I choose to summon one."

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 12,500

Vivian: 7,100

Serenity pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched through her deck, found Mystical Shine Ball, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Mystical Shine Ball on top of her Duel Disk. A ball of white energy appeared next to The Agent of Creation - Venus. (500/500)

"Queen's Knight, attack her Life Points directly with Royal Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Queen's Knight used her attack to swipe Kala, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 11,000

Vivian: 7,100

"The Agent of Creation - Venus, attack her Life Points directly with Mystic Orb Assault!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Agent of Creation - Venus used her attack to blast Kala, causing her to twitch again.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 9,400

Vivian: 7,100

"Mystical Shine Ball, attack her Life Points with Sacred Sphere Shot!" exclaimed Serenity.

Mystical Shine Ball came charging toward Kala and rammed into her, causing Kala to twitch.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 8,900

Vivian: 7,100

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind Mystical Shine Ball.

"My move, " said Kala as she drew a card.

"I activate my facedown card, Solar Ray, allowing me to inflict 600 points of damage for every face-up LIGHT monster on my side of the field, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up. "Queen's Knight, The Agent of Creation - Venus, and Mystical Shine Ball gives me a grand total of three LIGHT monsters on my side of the field."

Light blasts came from all three monsters and hit Kala, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 7,100

Vivian: 7,100

"I play Pot of Greed, " said Kala as she drew two cards from her deck. "I discard one card from my hand to play the Magic card Lightning Vortex, which allows me to destroy every one of your face-up monsters."

Kala discarded Invitation to a Dark Sleep to the Graveyard. Suddenly, lightning bolts appeared in the sky and struck down all of Vivian and Serenity's monsters, shattering them into pixels. Vivian moved both of the monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, and Serenity moved all three of her monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I summon White Magical Hat in attack mode and equip it with Gravity Axe - Grarl, " said Kala as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A gentleman, who was wearing a monocle, a white top hat, a white cape with a red lining, a violet suit, a white shirt, a red bowtie, and white gloves and was wielding a double-bladed axe with a long handle, appeared on Kala's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,500/700)

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Forced Back, allowing me to negate White Magical Hat's summoning and send back to your hand, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Nice try, but I can counter that with my facedown card, Solemn Judgment, " said Kala as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field. "By paying half of my Life Points, Forced Back is negated and destroyed."

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 3,550

Vivian: 7,100

"White Magical Hat, attack Vivian's Life Points directly with Weighted Axe Attack!" exclaimed Kala.

White Magical Hat used his axe to swipe Vivian, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 3,550

Vivian: 5,600

"By the way, White Magical Hat has a special ability. When it inflicts damage to your Life Points, you must discard one card from your hand randomly, " said Kala.

Vivian randomly discarded King Tiger Wanghu to the Graveyard.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Kala as two facedown cards behind White Magical Hat.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sealmaster Meisei in attack mode."

Vivian moved Sealmaster Meisei from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Sealmaster Meisei reappeared on Vivian's side of the field. (1,100/900)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Vivian as two cards appeared behind Sealmaster Meisei.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. " I summon The Forgiving Maiden in attack mode."

Serenity placed The Forgiving Maiden on top of her Duel Disk. The Forgiving Maiden appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (850/2,000)

"Why would play such a weak monster?" asked Kala.

"It gives me the chance to play Shield & Sword, " said Serenity.

The Forgiving Maiden's stats changed. (2,000/850) White Magical Hat's stats changed. (1,200/1,000) Sealmaster Meisei's stats changed. (900/1,100)

"The Forgiving Maiden, attack White Magical Hat with Purifying Light Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Before you try anything else with those facedown cards, I activate one of my facedown cards, Xing Zhen Hu, preventing you from activating those set cards, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Xing Zhen Hu's force field appeared over Kala's two facedown cards. The Forgiving Maiden used her hands to create a column of white light at White Magical Hat, shattering him into pixels. Kala moved White Magical Hat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 2,750

Vivian: 5,600

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Kala as she drew a card. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode."

Kala placed Maha Vailo on top of her Duel Disk. Maha Vailo reappeared on Kala's side of the field. (1,550/1,400)

"Thanks to the special effect of your own trap, it gives me the opportunity to equip Maha Vailo with Mage Power, which increases the equipped monster's stats by 500 points for each Magic and Trap card on my side of the field, " said Kala. "Currently, I have three including Mage Power itself."

Maha Vailo's stats changed. (3,050/2,900)

"Thanks to its special ability, Maha Vailo's attack strength increases by 500 points for each card equipped to it, " said Kala.

Maha Vailo's attack strength changed. (3,550/2,900)

"Maha Vailo, attack The Forgiving Maiden with Mystical Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Kala.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Book of Moon, to negate Maha Vailo's attack, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Kala turned Maha Vailo facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Maha Vailo turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Kala as a facedown card appeared behind Maha Vailo.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I summon Frenzied Panda in attack mode."

Vivian placed Frenzied Panda on top of her Duel Disk. Frenzied Panda appeared on Vivian's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,700/600)

"Frenzied Panda, attack that facedown card with Bamboo Smash Attack!" exclaimed Vivian.

Frenzied Panda used its attack to hit the set monster. Kala quickly flipped her facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Maha Vailo reappeared on Kala's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,550/1,400) Kala moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Check this out. I activate one of my facedown cards, Rope of Life, allowing me to special summon Maha Vailo again from my Graveyard with its attack strength increased by 800 points at a cost of my entire hand, " said Kala as a facedown card flipped up.

Kala sent all the cards in her hand to her Graveyard and moved Maha Vailo from there to the top of her Duel Disk. Maha Vailo reappeared again on Kala's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,350/1,400)

"I end my turn, " said Vivian.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode, switch The Forgiving Maiden to defense mode, and end my turn."

Serenity placed one card facedown and sideways and turned The Forgiving Maiden sideways on top of her Duel Disk. The Forgiving Maiden immediately went on her knees and rested with their arms crossed, and a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to The Forgiving Maiden.

"My move, " said Kala as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Xing Zhen Hu."

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and destroyed the force field.

"Next, I activate one of my facedown cards, Call of the Haunted, to bring back the other Maha Vailo in my Graveyard, " said Kala as a facedown card flipped up.

Kala moved Maha Vailo from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. A second Maha Vailo appeared on Kala's side of the field. (1,550/1,400)

"Maha Vailo, attack Frenzied Panda with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Kala.

The first Maha Vailo used his attack to electrocute Frenzied Panda, shattering it into pixels. Vivian moved Frenzied Panda from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 2,750

Vivian: 4,950

"Maha Vailo, attack Sealmaster Meisei with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Kala.

The second Maha Vailo used his attack to electrocute Sealmaster Meisei, shattering him into pixels. Vivian moved Sealmaster Meisei from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 2,750

Vivian: 4,500

"I end my turn, " said Kala.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Vivian placed one card facedown and sideways. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith."

Serenity flipped Magician of Faith upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared next to The Forgiving Maiden. (300/400) Serenity got Pot of Greed from her Graveyard, showed it to Vivian and Kala, and placed it in her hand.

"I sacrifice Magician of Faith to summon Marie the Fallen One in attack mode, " said Serenity.

Once Serenity moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Marie the Fallen One on top of her Duel Disk. Marie the Fallen One appeared next to The Forgiving Maiden. (1,700/1,200)

"Marie the Fallen One, attack Maha Vailo with Dark Energy Orb!" exclaimed Serenity.

Marie the Fallen One used her attack to blast Maha Vailo, shattering her into pixels. Kala moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 2,600

Vivian: 4,500

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Kala as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Kala placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field, and another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"Maha Vailo, attack The Forgiving Maiden with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Kala.

Maha Vailo used his attack to blast The Forgiving Maiden, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved The Forgiving Maiden from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Kala.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Mask of Darkness, allowing me to get a Trap card from my Graveyard."

Vivian flipped Mask of Darkness upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared on Vivian's side of the field. (900/400) Vivian took Forced Back from her Graveyard, showed it to Kala and Serenity, and placed into her hand.

"I summon The Immortal of Thunder in attack mode, " said Vivian as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

An old man with blue skin, red eyes, and a white beard, who was wearing a green robe and a red cloak and was wielding a golden staff with a crescent moon and lightning bolt joined together for a head, appeared next to Mask of Darkness. (1,500/1,300)

"The Immortal of Thunder, attack that set monster with Thunder Storm Blast!" exclaimed Vivian.

The Immortal of Thunder used his staff to fire a column of electrical energy at the set monster. Kala quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A giant humanoid creature made of granite, which was wielding a stone-carved sword and resting on its knees with its arms crossed, appeared next to Maha Vailo and deflected the attack. (1,300/2,000)

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 2,600

Vivian: 4,000

"Nice try. My Giant Soldier of Stone is not only defensively stronger than your monster, but it also gains a boost from Gaia Power, " said Kala.

Giant Soldier of Stone's stats changed. (1,800/1,600)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card appeared behind The Immortal of Thunder.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Serenity discarded Magic Reflector and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"Next, I play Fusion Sage, allowing me to add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand, " said Serenity as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Serenity searched for and found Polymerization in her deck, placed it into her hand, shuffled her deck, and returned it to her Duel Disk.

"Now, I play Polymerization, combining The Forgiving Maiden in my hand and Marie the Fallen One on the field, to summon St. Joan in attack mode, " said Serenity.

Once Serenity moved Marie the Fallen One from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard , it vanished from her side of the field. She also discarded Polymerization and The Forgiving Maiden to her Graveyard and moved a card from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. St. Joan appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"St. Joan, attack Maha Vailo with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

St. Joan used her attack to slice Maha Vailo, shattering him into pixels. Kala moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 2,150

Vivian: 4,000

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to St. Joan. Another facedown card appeared behind St. Joan.

"My move, " said Kala as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Reckless Greed, allowing me to draw two cards by skipping my next two Draw Phases."

A facedown card flipped up, allowing Kala to draw two cards from her deck.

"I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist in attack mode, " said Kala as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A man, who was wearing a yellow hat and matching vest, a purple robe and an aqua blue shirt and matching pants and was wielding a wooden staff, appeared next to Giant Soldier of Stone. (200/1,300)

"Thanks to Jowgen the Spiritualist's special ability, I can destroy all special summoned monsters by discarding one card from my hand, " said Kala. "So, say goodbye to St. Joan."

Kala discarded Remove Trap to her Graveyard.

"Jowgen the Spiritualist, destroy St. Joan with Séance Energy Shock!" exclaimed Kala.

Jowgen the Spiritualist used his staff to fire a blast of electrical energy at St. Joan, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved St. Joan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I switch Giant Soldier of Stone into attack mode, " said Kala.

Kala turned Giant Soldier of Stone upright on top of her Duel Disk. Giant Soldier of Stone got off its knees and returned to attack position.

"Giant Soldier of Stone, attack Vivian's Life Points directly with Rock Crushing Sword!" exclaimed Kala.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Weed Out, allowing me to destroy both Jowgen the Spiritualist and Giant Soldier of Stone, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Weed Out's energy blasts shattered both Jowgen the Spiritualist and Giant Soldier of Stone into pixels. Kala moved both monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Kala.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card.

"Go for it, " said Serenity.

"The Immortal of Thunder, attack Kala's Life Points directly with Thunder Storm Blast!" exclaimed Vivian.

The Immortal of Thunder used its attack to shock Kala, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 0650

Vivian: 4,000

"Mask of Darkness, end this duel with Hidden Optic Blast!" exclaimed Vivian.

Mask of Darkness used its attack to blast Kala, sending her to her knees.

Serenity: 5,600

Kala: 0000

Vivian: 4,000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into Kala's, Vivian's, and Serenity's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Based on the remaining Life Points on both of our competitors, our third semifinalist is Serenity Wheeler from Asia, " said Jasmine.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Way to go, Serenity, " said Joey.

"Thanks, Joey, " said Serenity.

"Both of you are superb duelists, " said Kala.

"Thanks. That was a lot of fun, " said Serenity as she shook Vivian's hand.

"I agree. Good luck in the finals, " said Vivian as she shook Serenity's hand.

All three women left the arena, but only Vivian and Serenity headed up to the balcony to watch the final match.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Jasmine.

Everyone immediately quieted down and turned toward Jasmine.

"Our final team will be Bianka Felicia and Melody Chambers, " said Jasmine.

Inside the anteroom, Bianka and Melody immediately stood up.

"We have seen what they can do, but I am sure that their decks have more surprises, " said Melody.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll be prepared for anything, " said Bianka.


	15. Mythical Madness

**Legal Disclaimer**_: This story follows the same rules as "Metallic Revolution"._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 15: Mythical Madness

"Will you two please enter the dueling arena?" asked Jasmine.

Melody and Bianka entered the corridors and arrived on the same side of the dueling arena.

"Your opponent for this match will be Bridget Rois, " said Jasmine as Bridget appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

All three pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks as the arena appeared in front of them. They went to the ports and plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Are all duelists ready?" asked Jasmine.

"Game on, " said Melody.

"I'm ready, " said Bridget.

"Let's do this, " said Bianka.

"You may begin, " said Jasmine.

"Let's duel!" all three exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Bianka: 8,000

Bridget: 16,000

Melody: 8,000

All three drew five cards.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Cure Mermaid and place two cards facedown."

Melody placed Cure Mermaid on top of her Duel Disk. A mermaid knight with blond hair, a red fishtail, and red fins near her ears, who was wearing a golden tiara with a red jewel in the center, a pink blouse and matching gloves, and a necklace with an aquamarine on it, appeared on Melody's side of the field. (1,500/800) Then, two facedown cards appeared behind Cure Mermaid.

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Fire Princess in attack mode and place one card facedown."

Bianka placed Fire Princess on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Princess appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,300/1,500)

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a sixth card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Harpie's Feather Duster blew all three of Bianka and Melody's facedown cards off the field.

"I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode, " said Bridget as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A reaper-like creature, which was wearing a brown robe and was wielding a giant scythe, appeared on her side of the field. (1,600/600)

"Emissary of the Afterlife, attack Fire Princess with Sickle Slasher!" exclaimed Bridget.

Emissary of the Afterlife used its scythe to slash Fire Princess, shattering her into pixels. Bianka moved Fire Princess from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 7,700

Bridget: 16,000

Melody: 8,000

"I place one facedown, ending my turn, " said Bridget as a facedown card appeared behind Emissary of the Afterlife.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "Thanks to the special ability of Cure Mermaid, we gain 800 Life Points during my Standby Phases."

Bianka: 8,100

Bridget: 16,000

Melody: 8,400

"I now play the Field Magic card, Umi, " said Melody as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

A slot opened up on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Melody placed a card onto it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, a vast ocean appeared on the entire length of the field.

"Umi increases the attack and defensive strengths of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-type monsters by 200 points while decreasing the attack and defensive strengths of Pyro and Machine-type monsters, " said Melody. "Cure Mermaid is a Fish-type monster."

Cure Mermaid's stats changed. (1,700/1,000)

"I summon Mermaid Knight in attack mode, " said Melody as she placed Mermaid Knight on top of her Duel Disk.

Mermaid Knight appeared on her side of the field with its stats changed. (1,700/900)

"Mermaid Knight, attack Emissary of the Afterlife with Aquatic Saber Strike!" exclaimed Melody.

Mermaid Knight used her sword to slice Emissary of the Afterlife in half, shattering it into pixels. Bridget moved Emissary of the Afterlife from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 8,100

Bridget: 15,900

Melody: 8,400

"Thanks to the special ability of Emissary of the Afterlife, we can moved one Normal monster whose level is at most three from our decks and add it to our hands, " said Bridget as both she and Melody pulled out their decks.

Bridget searched for and found Acrobat Monkey, showed it to Bianka and Melody, and placed it into her hand. Melody searched for and found Enchanting Mermaid, showed it to Bianka and Bridget, and placed it into her hand. They shuffled their decks and returned them to their Duel Disks.

"Cure Mermaid, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Royal Tsunami Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Bridget as a facedown flipped up.

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Bridget's side of the field. (0/0) Cure Mermaid used her hands to create and release a giant wave of water at the blue goat token, shattering it into pixels.

"Thanks to the special ability of Mermaid Knight, she can attack again as long as Umi is on the field, " said Melody.

"Big deal, " said Bridget.

"Mermaid Knight, attack another token with Aquatic Saber Strike!" exclaimed Melody.

Mermaid Knight used her attack to slice an orange goat token, shattering it into pixels.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Melody as a facedown card appeared behind Mermaid Knight.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Bianka drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode," said Bianka as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)

"Witch of the Black Forest, attack another token with Midnight Strike!" exclaimed Bianka.

Witch of the Black Forest used her attack to blast a yellow goat token, shattering it into pixels.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I summon Acrobat Monkey and equip it with Horn of the Unicorn."

Bridget placed Acrobat Monkey on top of her Duel Disk. Acrobat Monkey appeared on her side of the field with a unicorn horn on its head and its stats changed. (1,500/2,300)

"Acrobat Monkey, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Charged Somersault Slam!" exclaimed Bridget.

Acrobat Monkey became energized by the horn, somersaulted, and used its fists to slam Witch of the Black Forest into the ground, shattering her into pixels. Bianka moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 7,700

Bridget: 15,900

Melody: 8,400

"Thanks to Witch of the Black Forest's special ability, I can search my deck for a monster with a defensive strength of at most 1,500, " said Bianka as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Bianka searched through her deck, found and showed Dunames Dark Witch to Bridget and Melody, shuffled her deck, and returned it to her Duel Disk.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Bridget as two facedown cards appeared behind Acrobat Monkey.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card.

Bianka: 8,100

Bridget: 15,900

Melody: 8,800

"I summon Woodland Sprite in attack mode and equip it with Axe of Despair, " said Melody as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A wooden creature with white hands and feet, a log for a head, and leaves for a face and wings, who was wearing a green vest with a white collar and a chain with an acorn-shaped gem on it and was wielding the Axe of Despair, appeared next to Cure Mermaid. (1,900/400)

"Mermaid Knight, attack Acrobat Monkey with Aquatic Saber Strike!" exclaimed Melody.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Raigeki Break, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

"Raigeki Break? What does it do?" asked Melody.

"It allows me to destroy one card on the field by discarding one card from my hand, " said Bridget. "So, say goodbye to Umi."

Bridget discarded Non-Fusion Area, and the ocean vanished from the field. Mermaid Knight's stats returned to normal. (1,500/700) Cure Mermaid's stats returned to normal. (1,500/800) Acrobat Monkey's stats changed. (1,700/2,500) Mermaid Knight used her attack to slice Acrobat Monkey in half; however, Acrobat Monkey countered it, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Mermaid Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 8,100

Bridget: 15,900

Melody: 8,600

"Woodland Sprite, attack Acrobat Monkey with Timber Axe Slash!" exclaimed Melody.

Woodland Sprite used his axe to slice Acrobat Monkey in half, shattering it into pixels. Bridget moved Acrobat Monkey from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to its special effect, Horn of the Unicorn returns to the top of my deck when it is destroyed, " said Bridget.

Bianka: 8,100

Bridget: 15,700

Melody: 8,600

"Cure Mermaid, attack his last token with Royal Tsunami Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

Cure Mermaid used her attack to drown the last token, shattering it into pixels. Bridget moved Scapegoat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode."

Bianka placed Dunames Dark Witch on top of her Duel Disk. Dunames Dark Witch appeared on her side of the field. (1,800/1,050)

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dunames Dark Witch used her attack to blast Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 8,100

Bridget: 13,900

Melody: 8,600

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card behind Dunames Dark Witch.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew Horn of the Unicorn. "I play Tribute to the Doomed to remove Woodland Sprite from the field."

Bridget discarded Rod of the Mind's Eye to the Graveyard. Bandages appeared and wrapped up Woodland Sprite. A mummified hand appeared and dragged Woodland Sprite into the field. Melody moved Woodland Sprite from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I summon Machine King Prototype in attack mode, " said Bridget as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Machine King Prototype appeared on Bridget's side of the field. (1,600/1,500)

"Machine King Prototype, attack Cure Mermaid with Primitive Jet Punch!" exclaimed Bridget.

Machine King Prototype used its attack to punch Cure Mermaid, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Cure Mermaid from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 8,100

Bridget: 13,900

Melody: 8,500

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bridget as a facedown card appeared behind Machine King Prototype.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Light swords rained down from the sky and surrounded both Bridget and Machine King Prototype.

"I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode, " said Melody as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands appeared on Melody's side of the field. (1,400/1,200)

"Thanks to Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands's special ability, I will move a Ritual Monster card from my deck to my hand, " said Melody as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Melody searched for and found Doriado's Blessing, showed it to Bianka and Bridget, shuffled her deck, and returned it to her Duel Disk.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Melody as a facedown card appeared behind Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Bianka placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dunames Dark Witch.

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Machine King Prototype with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Bianka.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Gravity Bind, stopping all monsters whose levels are at least four from attacking, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Dunames Dark Witch attempted to use her attack to blast Machine King Prototype, but Gravity Bind negated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I summon Victory Viper XX03 on top of her Duel Disk."

Victory Viper XX03 appeared next to Machine King Prototype. (1,200/1,000)

"Thanks to its special ability, Machine King Prototype's attack strength increases by 100 points due to Victory Viper XX03, " said Bridget.

Machine King Prototype's attack strength changed. (1,700/1,500)

"I play the Magic card Misfortune, which allows me to inflict damage equal to half the attack strength of my choice, " said Bridget. "Therefore, I choose Dunames Dark Witch."

Suddenly, an energy blast came from Dunames Dark Witch and hit Bianka, causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 7,200

Bridget: 13,900

Melody: 8,500

"I end my turn, " said Bridget.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I switch Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to defense mode and summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode."

Melody turned Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands sideways and placed Raging Flame Sprite on top of her Duel Disk. Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed. Raging Sprite appeared next to Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands. (100/200)

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Candle Light Blaze!" exclaimed Melody.

Raging Flame Sprite jumped over Bridget's monsters and used its attack to singe Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 7,200

Bridget: 13,800

Melody: 8,500

"Thanks to Raging Flame Sprite's special ability, its attack strength increases by 1,000 points each time it successfully attack an opponent directly, " said Melody.

Raging Flame Sprite's attack strength changed. (1,100/200)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Melody as a facedown card appeared behind Raging Flame Sprite.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode and equip her with Trial of the Princesses, increasing her attack strength by 800 points."

Bianka placed White Magician Pikeru on top of her Duel Disk. A pink-haired girl, who was wearing a yellow hood with red trim and two goatlike ornaments on the side, a white gown with red trim and decorations, and white boots with black laces and was wielding a small wooden staff with a clear jewel at the head, appeared on her side of the field with her attack strength changed. (2,000/0)

"White Magician Pikeru, attack Victory Viper XX03 with Brilliant Light Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

White Magician Pikeru used her staff to fire a brilliant column of white energy at Victory Viper XX03, shattering it into pixels. Bridget moved Victory Viper XX03 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, changing Machine King Prototype's attack strength. (1,600/1,500)

Bianka: 7,200

Bridget: 13,000

Melody: 8,500

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring Victory Viper XX03 back."

Bridget moved Victory Viper XX03 from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Victory Viper XX03 reappeared next to Machine King Prototype. (1,200/1,000) Machine King Prototype's attack strength changed. (1,700/1,500)

"Next, I play Power Capsule, allowing me to destroy Swords of Revealing Light, " said Bridget.

Suddenly, the light swords shattered into pixels.

"Finally, I equip Horn of the Unicorn to Machine King Prototype, " said Bridget.

A unicorn's horn appeared on Machine King Prototype's head, changing its stats. (2,400/2,200)

"Machine King Prototype, attack White Magician Pikeru with Static Jet Punch!" exclaimed Bridget.

Machine King Prototype charged its fist with electricity and used it to punch White Magician Pikeru, shattering her into pixels. Bianka moved White Magician Pikeru from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 6,800

Bridget: 13,000

Melody: 8,500

"I activate my facedown card, Michizure, allowing me to destroy a monster on the field when one of mine is destroyed in battle, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up. "I will destroy Machine King Prototype to avenge White Magician Pikeru."

Suddenly, a pair of hands came from Bianka's side of the field, grabbed Machine King Prototype, and dragged it into the field. Bridget moved Machine King Prototype from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard and Horn of the Unicorn to the top of her deck.

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bridget as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Victory Viper XX03. Then, another facedown card appeared behind Victory Viper XX03.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Melody drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them to her Graveyard.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Bind, " said Melody as a black tornado appeared and shattered Gravity Bind. "Next, I sacrifice Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to summon Queen of Autumn Leaves."

Once Melody moved Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Queen of Autumn Leaves on top of her Duel Disk. Queen of Autumn Leaves then appeared next to Raging Flame Sprite. (1,800/2,000)

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Candle Light Blaze!" exclaimed Melody.

Raging Flame Sprite jumped over Bridget's monsters again and used his attack to singe Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 6,800

Bridget: 11,900

Melody: 8,500

Raging Flame Sprite's attack strength changed. (2,100/200)

"Queen of Autumn Leaves, attack Victory Viper XX03 with Autumnal Slash!" exclaimed Melody.

Queen of Autumn Leaves used her attack to slash Victory Viper XX03, shattering it into pixels. Bridget moved Victory Viper XX03 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 6,800

Bridget: 11,500

Melody: 8,500

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I place two cards facedown and summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode."

Bianka placed Skilled Dark Magician appeared next to Dunames Dark Witch. (1,900/1,700) Two facedown cards appeared behind Skilled Dark Magician and Dunames Dark Witch.

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack that set monster with Wisdom's Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Skilled Dark Magician used his attack to blast the set monster. Bridget quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Bianka's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Bridget moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, quickly grabbed Misfortune from her Graveyard, showed it to Bianka and Melody, and placed it into her hand.

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dunames Dark Witch used her attack to blast Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 6,800

Bridget: 9,700

Melody: 8,500

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I play Misfortune, allowing me to inflict damage to Melody due to Raging Flame Sprite."

Misfortune released an energy blast from Raging Flame Sprite, striking Melody and causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 6,800

Bridget: 9,700

Melody: 7,450

The jewel on Skilled Dark Magician's left shoulder gave off a brilliant yellow glow.

"I almost forgot about Skilled Dark Magician's special abilities. First, every time a Magic card is played, he gains a Spell Counter indicated by the jewels on his body. Second, once he has three Spell Counters, he can be sacrificed to summon Dark Magician, " said Melody.

"So what. Next, I activate Level Limit - Area B, switching all monsters whose levels are at least four into defense mode, " said Bridget.

Bianka and Melody turned every monster sideways except Raging Flame Sprite. Dunames Dark Witch, Skilled Dark Magician, and Queen of Autumn Leaves all got on their knees and rested with their arms crossed. The center jewel then glowed yellow.

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bridget as she placed one card facedown and sideways.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Bridget's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I summon Enchanting Mermaid in attack mode."

Melody placed Enchanting Mermaid on top of her Duel Disk. A redheaded mermaid with sea green skin and a pink fishtail, who was wearing a pink halter-top, appeared next to Raging Flame Sprite. (1,200/900)

"Enchanting Mermaid, attack that set monster with Siren Sonic Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

Enchanting Mermaid used her mouth to project a high-pitched tone at the set monster. Bridget quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Spear Cretin appeared on Bridget's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (500/500) Bridget moved Spear Cretin from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to Spear Cretin's special ability, we can special summon a monster in attack mode or set in defense mode from our Graveyard, " said Bridget. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Bridget moved a monster from her Graveyard and placed it facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Bridget's side of the field.

"I summon Fairy Guardian in attack mode, " said Melody as she moved it from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

A young elfish girl with purple hair and six silky wings, who was wearing a blue vest with yellow buttons and trim and spikes in the shoulder pads, brown baggy pants, yellow socks, and purple boots and was wielding a small mace in one hand and a long scythe in the other, appeared next to Enchanting Mermaid. (1,000/1,000)

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Bianka as she moved a monster from her Graveyard and placed it facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Skilled Dark Magician.

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Candle Light Blaze!" exclaimed Melody.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Raging Flame Sprite used his attack to singe Bridget; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Dark World Lightning, which allows me to destroy one facedown on the field. Afterwards, I can discard one card from my hand."

Suddenly, lightning bolts came the sky and struck Bridget's set monster, which turned about to be Magician of Faith. Bridget moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Afterwards, she discarded Final Destiny to the Graveyard. The jewel on Skilled Dark Magician's right shoulder ignited with a yellow glow.

"Now, I can special summon Dark Magician from my deck, " said Bianka as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Once Bianka moved Skilled Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk, it vanished from her side of the field. Bianka searched for, found, placed Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk sideways due to Level Limit - Area B, shuffled her deck, and placed it back into her Duel Disk. Dark Magician appeared between the set monster and Dunames Dark Witch on his knees with his arms crossed. (2,500/2,100)

"That was a waste of a move. Dark Magician can't even attack, " said Bridget.

"Guess again. I activate one of my facedown cards, Dark Magic Attack, to destroy Level Limit - Area B, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Dark Magic Attack released a blast of energy that shattered Level Limit - Area B. Bianka and Melody immediately switches their high-level monsters upright on their Duel Disks. Dark Magician, Queen of Autumn Leaves, and Dunames Dark Witch got off their knees and returned to attack position.

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Witch of the Black Forest, " said Bianka as she flipped the set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Witch of the Black Forest appeared next to Dark Magician. (1,100/1,200)

"Dark Magician, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 6,800

Bridget: 7,200

Melody: 7,450

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dunames Dark Witch used her attack to blast, causing her to twitch again.

Bianka: 6,800

Bridget: 5,400

Melody: 7,450

"Witch of the Black Forest, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Midnight Strike!" exclaimed Bianka.

Witch of the Black Forest used her attack to blast Bridget, causing her to twitch one more time.

Bianka: 6,800

Bridget: 4,300

Melody: 7,450

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I play Messenger of Peace, preventing monsters with attack strengths of at least 1,500 points from attacking at a price of 100 Life Points during my Standby Phases."

"Not so fast. I activate my last facedown card, Spell Shield Type - 8, allowing me to negate and destroy a Magic card by discarding a Magic card from my hand, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Bianka discarded Book of Secret Arts to the Graveyard, forcing Bridget to send Messenger of Peace to the Graveyard.

"I summon Roboyarou in attack mode and equip him with Buster Rancher, " said Bridget as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Roboyarou, wielding the Buster Rancher in its arm, appeared on Bridget's side of the field. (900/450)

"Roboyarou, attack Dark Magician with Digital Energy Blast!" exclaimed Bridget.

Roboyarou's attack strength changed. (3,400/450) Roboyarou used the cannon to blast Dark Magician, shattering him into pixels. Bianka moved Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 5,900

Bridget: 4,300

Melody: 7,450

Roboyarou's attack strength returned to normal. (900/450)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Bridget as two facedown cards appeared behind Roboyarou.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Melody drew two cards from her deck.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, allowing me to destroy all of your Magic and Trap cards due to having at least one EARTH, FIRE, WATER, and WIND monster on my side of the field, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

A tornado appeared and shattered Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Candle Light Blaze!" exclaimed Melody.

"Won't work this time. I activate another facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, instantly destroying your monster, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Raging Flame Sprite used his attack to singe Bridget; however, Sakuretsu Armor became a wall and reflected the attack back at Raging Flame Sprite, shattering him into pixels. Melody moved Raging Flame Sprite from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Enchanting Mermaid, attack Roboyarou with Siren Sonic Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

Enchanting Mermaid used her attack to blast Roboyarou, shattering him into pixels. Bridget moved Roboyarou from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Bianka: 5,900

Bridget: 4,000

Melody: 7,450

"Fairy Guardian, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Flying Sickle Strike!" exclaimed Melody.

Fairy Guardian flew toward Bridget and used her scythe to swipe Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 5,900

Bridget: 3,000

Melody: 7,450

"Queen of Autumn Leaves, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Autumnal Slash!" exclaimed Melody.

"Not so fast. I activate my last facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, " said Bridget as a facedown card flipped up.

Queen of Autumn Leaves used her attack to slash Bridget; however, another Sakuretsu Armor became a wall and reflected the attack back at Queen of Autumn Leaves, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Queen of Autumn Leaves from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Bianka discarded De-Spell and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"I sacrifice both Dunames Dark Witch and Witch of the Black Forest to summon Dark Magician once again, " said Bianka.

Once Bianka moved both Dunames Dark Witch and Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician reappeared on her side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"I'm not through yet. I sacrifice Dark Magician to special summon a new edition to the Dark Magician family, Dark Eradicator Warlock, " said Bianka.

Once Bianka moved Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Dark Eradicator Warlock on top of her Duel Disk. A more menacing version of Dark Magician, who was wearing a long purple cloak and cape and was wielding a purple and pincer-headed staff, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Wow, I have never seen a Dark Magician like that before, " said Tea.

"I heard rumors about that card, but I never thought I would actually see it, " said Yugi.

"Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Destructive Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dark Eradicator Warlock used his staff to fire a massive column of dark energy at Bridget, causing her to twitch.

Bianka: 5,900

Bridget: 0500

Melody: 7,450

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Bridget as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Bridget discarded Steel Scorpion and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"Sorry, you triggered the special ability of Dark Eradicator Warlock. Whenever anyone activates a Normal Magic card like Monster Reincarnation, my opponent takes 1,000 points of damage to their Life Points, " said Bianka.

"Oh no, " said Bridget.

"Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack Bridget's Life Points directly with Shadow Orb Assault!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dark Eradicator Warlock used his left hand to create and fire a large ball of dark energy at Bridget, causing her to twitch and fall to her knees.

Bianka: 5,900

Bridget: 0000

Melody: 7,450

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Bianka's, Bridget's and Melody's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"Based on the remaining Life Points on both of our competitors, our final semifinalist is Melody Chambers from South America, " said Jasmine.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"You both are really exceptional players, " said Bridget.

"Thanks. You should be proud of yourself, Melody, " said Bianka as she shook Melody's hand.

"Don't count yourself out. You definitely know how to use your cards effectively, " said Melody as she shook Bianka's hand.

All three women left the arena, but only Melody and Bianka headed up to the balcony.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Jasmine.

Everyone immediately quieted down and turned toward Jasmine.

"Congratulations to our four semifinalists. There is one round left in our tournament. For this portion, we have decided that all four will duel simultaneously, " said Jasmine.

"Four will enter the battle royale, but one will make it out to challenge us for the crown of Queen of Games, " said Rose.

"Tonight, get some rest and prepare your decks. The finals will begin promptly at 10 A.M. tomorrow morning, " said Lily. "Good luck to you all."


	16. Clash of the Divas

**Legal Disclaimer**_: This story follows the same rules as "Metallic Revolution"._

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 16: Clash of the Divas

The next morning, the four semifinalists were in the anteroom and everyone else was up in the balcony.

"I can't believe one duel will decide who will become Queen of Games, " said Melody.

"My brother went through a similar event during the Battle City tournament, " said Serenity. "We will be fine."

"Bring it on. I'm definitely ready for this, " said Adriana.

"Sounds like a piece of cake to me, " said Courtney.

Meanwhile, Rose Kennedy was addressing the crowd.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Rose.

The crowd immediately silenced and turned toward Rose.

"After meeting many contestants and watching many duels, we are down to our final four competitors, " said Rose.

Jasmine and Lily soon joined Rose on the stage.

"Would Melody, Adriana, Courtney, and Serenity please enter the dueling arena?" asked Jasmine.

Then, two corridors opened up in the anteroom. Before entering the corridors, all four pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them into their Duel Disks. Adriana and Courtney headed down one corridor while Melody and Serenity headed down the other one. They eventually arrived on opposite sides of the arena. Suddenly, a new arena with four separate ports appeared in front of them. They went into the ports and plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"To decide who goes first, each duelist must pick a monster from their deck. The order will go from the highest attack strength to the lowest attack strength. Afterwards, that card will go to the bottom of your deck. Please select one now, " said Lily.

All four quickly removed their decks from their Duel Disk and chose a card.

"I choose Magician of Faith, " said Adriana as she held her card up.

"I choose Pixie Knight, " said Melody as she held her card up.

"Ok, I choose Goddess with the Third Eye, " said Serenity as she held her card up.

"Whatever. I choose Star Boy, " said Courtney as she held her card up.

"Based on the attack strengths of all four monsters, the order of play is as follows: Serenity, Melody, Courtney, and Adriana, " said Jasmine.

All four immediately placed their chosen card at the bottom of their decks, which were placed back into their Duel Disks.

"Are all duelists ready?" asked Rose.

"Yes, " they all said.

"You may begin, " said Lily.

"Let's duel!" all four exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Serenity: 8,000

Melody: 8,000

Courtney: 8,000

Adriana: 8,000

All four drew five cards.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Kanan the Swordmistress in attack mode."

Serenity placed Kanan the Swordmistress on top of her Duel Disk. Kanan the Swordmistress appeared on her side of the field. (1,400/1,400)

"I place one card to end my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind Kanan the Swordmistress.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown."

Melody placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways on her side of the field. Two facedown cards then appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode and place two cards facedown."

Courtney placed Oxygeddon on top of her Duel Disk. Oxygeddon appeared on her side of the field. (1,800/800) Two facedown cards appeared behind Oxygeddon.

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a sixth card. "I place one card facedown and summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode."

Adriana placed Amazoness Paladin on top of her Duel Disk. A blond woman appeared on Adriana's side of the field. She was wearing a tan hood and cape adorned with magenta feathers, a tan top with gold trim along the bust line and magenta feathers on the shoulders, a tan skirt with gold trim along the waist and magenta feathers near the hips, and golden armbands and gauntlets and was wielding a long sword with a golden hilt. (1,700/300) A facedown card appeared behind Amazoness Paladin.

"Amazoness Paladin has a special ability. Its attack strength increases by 100 points for each monster on my side of the field with Amazoness in its name or is named Amazon Archer including herself, " said Adriana. "Currently, Amazoness Paladin is the only one."

Amazoness Paladin's attack strength changed. (1,800/300)

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode."

Serenity placed Command Knight on top of her Duel Disk next to Kanan the Swordmistress. Command Knight appeared next to Kanan the Swordmistress. (1,200/1,900)

"Thanks to Command Knight's special abilities, my Warrior-type monsters' attack strengths increases by 400 points, and it can't be attacked as long as there is another monster on my side of the field, " said Serenity.

Command Knight's attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900) Kanan the Swordmistress' attack strength changed. (1,800/1,400)

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Serenity.

Command Knight's stats changed. (2,300/1,200) Amazoness Paladin's stats changed. (400/1,700) Oxygeddon's stats changed. (800/1,800)

"Command Knight, attack Amazoness Paladin with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Serenity.

"I think not. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up.

Command Knight used her attack to slice Amazoness Paladin; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

All of the monsters' stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Mermaid Knight."

Melody flipped Mermaid Knight upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mermaid Knight appeared on her side of the field. (1,500/700)

"Next, I summon Element Valkyrie in attack mode, " said Melody as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A woman with red hair done in a ponytail appeared next to Mermaid Knight. She was wearing a light blue helmet with gold trim and gold fins on the sides of it, matching armor that covered her upper torso, gauntlets, and boots. She also wore red shorts, long socks, and long fingerless gloves, and a dark cape and was wielding a steel lance with one head engulfed in flames and the other one engulfed in water vapor, appeared next to Mermaid Knight. (1,500/1,200)

"Element Valkyrie has two special abilities, which are dependent on the Attributes of the monsters on the field, " said Melody. "Because Command Knight is a creature of FIRE, Element Valkyrie's attack strength increases by 500 points."

Element Valkyrie's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,200)

"Element Valkyrie, attack Amazoness Paladin with Steam Lance Strike!" exclaimed Melody.

Element Valkyrie used her lance to swipe Amazoness Paladin, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Amazoness Paladin from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 8,000

Melody: 8,000

Courtney: 8,000

Adriana: 7,800

"Mermaid Knight, attack Adriana's Life Points directly with Aquatic Saber Strike!" exclaimed Melody.

Mermaid Knight used her attack to slice Adriana, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 8,000

Melody: 8,000

Courtney: 8,000

Adriana: 6,300

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, DNA Transplant, changing all monsters on the field into creatures of LIGHT."

A facedown card flipped up, causing every monster except for Element Valkyrie to give off a brilliant white glow.

"Since all of the monsters are LIGHT creatures, both of Element Valkyrie's special abilities are negated, " said Courtney.

Element Valkyrie's attack strength returned to normal. (1,500/1,200)

"I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode, " said Courtney as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Thunder Nyan Nyan appeared next to Oxygeddon. (1,900/800)

"Oxygeddon, attack Element Valkyrie with Vapor Stream!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Think again. I activate my facedown card, Trap Jammer, allowing me to negate and destroy Magic Cylinder, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Magic Cylinder shattered into pixels. Oxygeddon used its attack to smother Element Valkyrie, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Element Valkyrie from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 8,000

Melody: 7,700

Courtney: 8,000

Adriana: 6,300

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Kanan the Swordmistress with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute Kanan the Swordmistress but was unable to destroy her.

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Adriana drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Lady Ninja Yae and equip it with Fuhma Shuriken, which increases the attack strength of a monster with Ninja in its name by 700 points, " said Adriana as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Lady Ninja Yae, who was wielding several throwing stars and glowing a brilliant white, appeared on Adriana's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,800/200)  


"Finally, I play Brain Control to take control of Command Knight at a cost of 800 Life Points, " said Adriana.

Serenity: 8,000

Melody: 7,700

Courtney: 8,000

Adriana: 5,500

Serenity moved Command Knight off her Duel Disk and gave it to Adriana, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Command Knight, with a brilliant white glow, immediately moved next to Lady Ninja Yae. (1,600/1,900) Kanan the Swordmistress' attack strength returned to normal. (1,400/1,400) Lady Ninja Yae's attack strength changed. (2,200/200)

Lady Ninja Yae, attack Kanan the Swordmistress with Aerial Star Assault!" exclaimed Adriana.

Lady Ninja Yae jumped up and threw several stars at Kanan the Swordmistress, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Kanan the Swordmistress from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 7,200

Melody: 7,700

Courtney: 8,000

Adriana: 5,500

"Command Knight, attack Serenity's Life Points directly with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Adriana.

Command Knight used her attack to swipe Serenity, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 5,600

Melody: 7,700

Courtney: 8,000

Adriana: 5,500

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card appeared behind Lady Ninja Yae.

Adriana gave Command Knight back to Serenity, whom placed it back on top of her Duel Disk. Command Knight, with a brilliant white glow, reappeared on Serenity's side of the field with its attack strength unchanged. (1,600/1,900) Lady Ninja Yae's attack strength changed. (1,800/200)

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Serenity drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards to the Graveyard.

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy DNA Transplant, " said Serenity as a black tornado appeared and shattered DNA Transplant into pixels.

The brilliant white glow faded. Suddenly, Thunder Nyan Nyan shattered into pixels. Courtney moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"What happened to Thunder Nyan Nyan?" asked Melody.

"It's the weakness of Thunder Nyan Nyan. Whenever she is face-up on my side of the field with a creature of anything other than LIGHT, she is automatically destroyed, " said Courtney. "Oxygeddon is a creature of WIND."

"I summon Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode and place two cards facedown, " said Serenity as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Beautiful Headhuntress appeared next to Command Knight with its attack strength changed. (2,000/800) Two facedown cards appeared behind Beautiful Headhuntress and Command Knight.

"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack Oxygeddon with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

Beautiful Headhuntress used its attack to slice Oxygeddon in half, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Oxygeddon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,600

Melody: 7,700

Courtney: 7,800

Adriana: 5,500

"Command Knight, attack Courtney's Life Points directly with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Serenity.

Command Knight used her attack to swipe Courtney, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 5,600

Melody: 7,700

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,500

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Melody placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Mermaid Knight.

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Thunder Nyan Nyan."

Courtney moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan reappeared on her side of the field. (1,900/800)

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Mermaid Knight with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Courtney.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute Mermaid Knight; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Courtney as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Thunder Nyan Nyan. Another facedown card appeared behind Thunder Nyan Nyan.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I summon Amazon Archer and equip her with Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade."

Adriana placed Amazon Archer on top of her Duel Disk. Amazon Archer, wielding the Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade instead of her usual bow and arrows, appeared next to Lady Ninja Yae with its attack strength changed. (1,700/1,000)

"Lady Ninja Yae, attack Mermaid Knight with Aerial Star Assault!" exclaimed Adriana.

Lady Ninja Yae used her attack to stab Mermaid Knight, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Mermaid Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,600

Melody: 7,400

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,500

"Amazon Archer, attack Melody's set monster with Phoenix Flame Slash!" exclaimed Adriana.

Amazon Archer used the sword to burn through the set monster. Melody quickly flipped her facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Melody's side of the field, sucked up every monster into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Everyone moved their monsters from their Duel Disks to their Graveyards, picked up five cards from their decks, and showed them to each other.

"I summon Amazoness Tiger and set one monster in defense mode, " said Adriana as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a large orange Bengal tiger with one green eye and white paws, who was wearing a gold collar and matching bracelets on its legs, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,100/1,500) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Amazoness Tiger.

"First, Amazoness Tiger has a special ability. Its attack strength increases by 400 points for each monster on my side of the field with Amazoness in its name or is named Amazon Archer including itself, " said Adriana. "Currently, Amazoness Tiger is the only one on my side of the field."

Amazoness Tiger's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,500)

"Second, by destroying Fuhma Shuriken, you activated its second ability. When it's sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can inflict 700 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points, " said Adriana. "I choose Melody's Life Points."

Suddenly, an energy blast came from Adriana's Graveyard and blasted Melody, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 5,600

Melody: 6,700

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,500

"I summon just The Agent of Creation - Venus in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

The Agent of Creation - Venus appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,600/0)

"I summon two Batteryman AA in attack mode and set one monster in defense mode, " said Courtney as she placed two cards upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, Batteryman AA appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (0/0) Next, a second Batteryman AA appeared next to its twin. (0/0) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to a Batteryman AA.

"Thanks to its special ability, each Batteryman AA's attack strength increases by 2,000 points because they are both in attack mode, " said Courtney.

Both Batteryman AA's attack strength changed. (2,000/0)

"I summon Familiar Possessed - Wynn in attack mode and set one monster in defense mode, " said Melody as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a young woman with green hair and eyes, who was wearing a tan robe, a blue skirt, a green shirt, and brown fingerless gloves and was wielding a long open-ended staff with an olive green jewel in its head, appeared on Melody's side of the field. (1,850/1,500) Then, a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Familiar Possessed - Wynn.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 5,800

Melody: 7,400

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,500

"By the way, one of the cards I discarded via Graceful Charity was Marie the Fallen One, allowing me to gain 200 Life Points during my Standby Phases while it is in my Graveyard, " said Serenity. "I now activate the special ability of The Agent of Creation - Venus."

Serenity: 5,300

Melody: 7,400

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,500

Serenity pulled out and searched through her deck, found Mystical Shine Ball, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Mystical Shine Ball on top of her Duel Disk. Mystical Shine Ball appeared next to The Agent of Creation - Venus. (500/500)

"I sacrifice Mystical Shine Ball to summon The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, " said Serenity.

Once Serenity moved Mystical Shine Ball from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed The Agent of Judgment - Saturn on top of her Duel Disk. A blond woman with purple skin and wings, who was wearing a purple and white headdress with gold trim and a purple gem in the center, a purple and white dress, a gold shawl held together by a brooch with a purple gem in it, and golden armbands and matching bracelets, appeared next to The Agent of Creation - Venus. (2,400/0)

"Wow, that is an impressive monster, " said Adriana.

"The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, attack Familiar Possessed - Wynn with Divine Justice Surge!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Agent of Judgment - Saturn used her hands to create and fire a beam of light energy at Familiar Possessed - Wynn, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Familiar Possessed - Wynn from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,300

Melody: 6,850

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,500

"The Agent of Creation - Venus, attack Amazoness Tiger with Mystic Orb Assault!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Amazoness Archers, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up. "First, this card can only be activated when a monster with Amazoness in its name or is named Amazon Archer is attacked. Second, it lowers the attack strengths of all of your monsters by 500 points and forces them to attack Amazoness Tiger."

The attack strength of The Agent of Creation - Venus changed. (1,100/0) The attack strength of The Agent of Judgment - Saturn changed. (1,900/0) The Agent of Creation - Venus used her attack to blast Amazoness Tiger; however, Amazoness Tiger countered it, shattering The Agent of Creation - Venus into pixels. Serenity moved The Agent of Creation - Venus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,900

Melody: 6,850

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,500

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

A violent wind appeared from nowhere and destroyed all of Serenity's, Adriana's and Courtney's Magic and Trap cards.

"I now play Monster Reborn to bring back Familiar Possessed - Wynn," said Serenity as she moved it from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Familiar Possessed - Wynn reappeared next to a set monster. (1,850/1,500)

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Aussa the Earth Charmer, " said Melody as she flipped it upright on top of her Duel Disk.

A young boy with brown hair, who was wearing black glasses, a green shirt, blue shorts, a tan robe, and brown fingerless gloves and was wielding a long torch-like staff with a brown crystalline head, appeared next to Familiar Possessed - Wynn. (500/1,500)

"Aussa the Earth Charmer has a special ability, which allows me to take control of an opponent's EARTH monster on the field as long as Aussa the Earth Charmer is face-up on the field, " said Melody. "Therefore, I choose your Amazoness Tiger, Adriana."

Adriana moved Amazoness Tiger off her Duel Disk and gave it to Melody, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Amazoness Tiger moved next to Familiar Possessed - Wynn. (1,500/1,500)

"I can now sacrifice both Aussa the Earth Charmer and Amazoness Tiger to special summon Familiar Possessed - Aussa from my hand in attack mode, " said Melody.

Once Melody moved Aussa the Earth Charmer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard and gave Amazoness Tiger back to Adriana, whom immediately placed it into her Graveyard, they vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Familiar Possessed - Aussa on top of her Duel Disk. An older version of Aussa the Earth Charmer appeared next to Familiar Possessed - Wynn. (1,850/1,500)

"Familiar Possessed - Aussa, attack Adriana's set monster with Mystic Landslide Attack!" exclaimed Melody.

Familiar Possessed - Aussa used his staff to release a brown energy blast through the ground toward Adriana's set card. Adriana quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer appeared on Adriana's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/1,500) Adriana moved Fire Sorcerer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,900

Melody: 6,850

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,150

"What just happened?" asked Adriana.

"Familiar Possessed - Aussa has a special ability. When special summoned by sacrificing Aussa the Earth Charmer and an EARTH monster, it is allowed to inflict damage to your Life Points if its attack strength is greater than your monster's defensive strength, " said Melody.

"Nice move, but you activated Fire Sorcerer's special ability, " said Adriana as she moved Lady Panther and Dian Keto the Cure Master from her hand and kept them separated from the top of her Duel Disk.

Suddenly, Fire Sorcerer briefly reappeared and used her effect attack to burn Melody, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,900

Melody: 6,050

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 5,150

"Familiar Possessed - Wynn, attack Adriana's Life Points directly with Mystic Tornado Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

Familiar Possessed - Wynn used her staff to fire a high-speed tornado at Adriana, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,900

Melody: 6,050

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 3,300

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Melody as two facedown cards appeared behind Familiar Possessed - Aussa and Familiar Possessed - Wynn.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind the far left set monster.

"Batteryman AA, attack The Agent of Creation - Venus with Alkaline Thunder Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

"I think not. I activate one of my facedown cards, Book of Moon, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up.

Courtney turned the far left Batteryman AA facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. The far left Batteryman AA turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways. The attack strength of the other Batteryman AA changed. (1,000/0)

"No problem. Batteryman AA, attack Adriana's Life Points directly with Alkaline Thunder Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

Batteryman AA used its attack to shock Adriana, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,900

Melody: 6,050

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 2,300

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode."

Adriana placed Cyber Tutu on top of her Duel Disk. A pink-haired girl, who was wearing a red and white jumpsuit, a white frilly skirt, pink and white ballet shoes, and a protective visor covering her eyes connecting to her head by headphones, appeared on Adriana's side of the field. (1,000/800)

"Cyber Tutu has a special ability. If its attack strength is less than the attack strengths of all of my opponents' monsters, I can attack them directly with her, " said Adriana. "This means that either Melody or Serenity can be attacked."

"Perfect. Just perfect, " said Melody.

"Cyber Tutu, attack Melody's Life Points directly with Pounding Pirouette!" exclaimed Adriana.

Cyber Tutu jumped over Melody's monsters and spun into Melody, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,900

Melody: 5,050

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 2,300

"I place two cards to end my turn, " said Adriana as two cards appeared behind Cyber Tutu.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 5,100

Melody: 5,050

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 2,300

"I play Snatch Steal to take control of Familiar Possessed - Wynn, " said Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Imperial Order, to negate Snatch Steal, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped upon her side of the field.

"You wish. I counter that card with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

A tornado appeared and destroyed Imperial Order. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally. Melody took Familiar Possessed - Wynn from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Serenity, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Familiar Possessed - Wynn immediately moved next to The Agent of Judgment - Saturn.

"The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, attack Familiar Possessed - Aussa with Divine Justice Surge!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Agent of Judgment - Saturn used her attack to blast Familiar Possessed -Aussa, shattering him into pixels. Melody moved Familiar Possessed - Aussa from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,600

Melody: 4,500

Courtney: 6,200

Adriana: 2,300

"Familiar Possessed - Wynn, attack Batteryman AA with Mystic Tornado Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

Familiar Possessed - Wynn used her attack to blast Batteryman AA, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,600

Melody: 4,500

Courtney: 5,350

Adriana: 2,300

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind The Agent of Judgment - Saturn.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card.

Serenity: 4,600

Melody: 5,500

Courtney: 5,350

Adriana: 2,300

"Excellent. You forgot the downside of playing Snatch Steal. The original controller of a monster taken by Snatch Steal gains 1,000 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases, " said Melody.

"I didn't forget. It's a part of my plan, " said Serenity.

"Whatever. I summon Element Magician in attack mode, " said Melody as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A purple-haired woman, who was wearing green gloves, green shorts, a green halter-top, green feetless socks, a pair of charm bracelets, and a gold belt, appeared on Melody's side of the field. (1,500/1,200)

"Element Magician is just like Element Valkyrie. She has special abilities based on the attributes of the monsters on the field, " said Melody.

"Big deal, " said Adriana.

"Element Magician, attack Courtney's facedown Batteryman AA with Hurricane Squall Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

Element Magician used her hands to fire a combination of high-speed winds and high-pressured water at the set monster. Courtney quickly flipped Batteryman AA upright on top of her Duel Disk. Batteryman AA reappeared next to the set monster and instantly shattered into pixels. (0/1,000) Courtney moved Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to Element Magician's special ability, if she destroys an opponent's monster and if there is a WIND monster on the field, she can attack again once in a row, " said Melody. "Familiar Possessed - Wynn just happens to be a WIND monster."

"That's the same ability that Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, has, " said Adriana.

"Element Magician, attack Cyber Tutu with Hurricane Squall Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

"I think not. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up.

Element Magician used her attack to blast Cyber Tutu; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released the energy used by Element Magician toward Melody, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,600

Melody: 4,000

Courtney: 5,350

Adriana: 2,300

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Batteryman D."

Courtney turned her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Batteryman D appeared on her side of the field. (0/1,900)

"I sacrifice Batteryman D to summon Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, " said Courtney.

Once Courtney moved Batteryman D from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (2,400/1,000)

"Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, attack Element Dragon with Lightning Storm Blaze!" exclaimed Melody.

Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon used its attack to electrocute Element Dragon, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Element Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,600

Melody: 3,100

Courtney: 5,350

Adriana: 2,300

"By the way, Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon gains a special ability depending on which Batteryman I used to summon it, " said Courtney. "Batteryman D's sacrifice gave Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon immunity from Magic and Trap cards that target it exclusively."

"Cards like Change of Heart and Ring of Destruction will have no effect on Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, " said Adriana.

"Correct. I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card appeared behind Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I summon Amazoness Blowpiper in attack mode."

Adriana placed Amazoness Blowpiper on top of her Duel Disk. A purple-haired woman, who was wearing a green top and matching skirt, a skull bandana, tan earrings, a skull belt, and purple leather strap boots and was wielding a skull-headed blowgun, appeared next to Cyber Tutu. (800/1,500)

"Next, I play Amazoness Spellcaster, allowing me to switch the attack strengths of Amazoness Blowpiper and The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, " said Adriana.

Amazoness Blowpiper's attack strength changed. (2,400/1500) The Agent of Judgment - Saturn's attack strength changed. (800/0)

"Cyber Tutu, attack Courtney's Life Points directly with Pounding Pirouette!" exclaimed Adriana.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up.

Adriana flipped Cyber Tutu facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Tutu turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"Ok. Amazoness Blowpiper, attack The Agent of Judgment - Saturn with Rapid Dart Assault!" exclaimed Adriana.

Amazoness Blowpiper used her blowgun to fire several poisonous darts at The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved The Agent of Judgment - Saturn from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 3,000

Melody: 3,100

Courtney: 5,350

Adriana: 2,300

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card behind Amazoness Blowpiper.

Amazoness Blowpiper's attack strength returned to normal. (800/1,500)

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 3,200

Melody: 3,100

Courtney: 5,350

Adriana: 2,300

"I set one monster in defense mode and activate my facedown, Bad Reaction to Simochi, " said Serenity as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Familiar Possessed - Wynn. Suddenly, a facedown card flipped up from behind.

"Bad Reaction to Simochi? What's its function?" asked Courtney.

"It changes my opponent's Life Point gaining effects into Direct Damage to their Life Points, which means that Snatch Steal's side effect is now helping me instead of Melody, " said Serenity.

"Oh no, " said Melody.

"Familiar Possessed - Wynn, attack Adriana's set monster with Mystic Tornado Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

Familiar Possessed - Wynn used her attack to blast the set monster. Adriana quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Tutu reappeared next to Amazoness Blowpiper and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/800) Adriana moved Cyber Tutu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card.

Serenity: 3,200

Melody: 2,100

Courtney: 5,350

Adriana: 2,300

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Snatch Steal, " said Melody as a black tornado appeared and shattered Snatch Steal.

Serenity moved Familiar Possessed - Wynn from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Melody, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Familiar Possessed - Wynn immediately moved to Melody's side of the field. (1,850/1,500)

"Next, I play Doriado's Blessing, allowing me to sacrifice the Raging Flame Sprite in my hand to summon Elemental Mistress Doriado, " said Melody as she discarded both cards into the Graveyard and placed Elemental Mistress Doriado on top of her Duel Disk.

Elemental Mistress Doriado appeared next to Familiar Possessed - Wynn. (1,200/1,400)

"Familiar Possessed - Wynn, attack Amazoness Blowpiper with Mystic Tornado Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Dramatic Rescue, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up.

"I remember that card. Mai used that card against Marik in the Battle City Finals, " said Serenity.

"Correct. It allows me to return a monster with Amazoness in its name or is named Amazon Archer to my hand and replace it with another monster from my hand, " said Adriana. "I'll replace Amazoness Blowpiper with Cosmo Queen."

Once Adriana moved Amazoness Blowpiper from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Cosmo Queen on top of her Duel Disk. Cosmo Queen appeared on Adriana's side of the field, causing a replay. (2,900/2,450)

"Elemental Mistress Doriado, attack Serenity's set monster with Elemental Orb!" exclaimed Melody.

Elemental Mistress Doriado used her attack to blast the set monster. Serenity quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on her side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Serenity moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks. Now I can get Shield & Sword back from my Graveyard, " said Serenity as she grabbed it, showed it to everyone, and placed it into her hand.

"Familiar Possessed - Wynn, attack Serenity's Life Points directly instead with Mystic Tornado Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Familiar Possessed - Wynn used her attack to blast Serenity; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn, " said Melody as two cards appeared behind Familiar Possessed - Wynn and Elemental Mistress Doriado.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode."

Courtney placed Hydrogeddon on top of her Duel Disk. Hydrogeddon appeared next to Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon. (1,600/1,000)

"Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, attack Familiar Possessed - Wynn with Lightning Storm Blaze!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Think again. I activate one of my facedown cards, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, allowing me to destroy every monster on my opponent's side of the field as long as Elemental Mistress Doriado is on my side of the field, " said Melody as a facedown flipped up on her side of the field. "That means both Adriana's and Courtney's monsters are history."

Hydrogeddon, Cosmo Queen, and Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon shattered into pixels. Courtney moved both Hydrogeddon and Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Adriana also moved Cosmo Queen from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Nice try, but my Cosmo Queen will be making a round trip. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Adriana moved Cosmo Queen from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Cosmo Queen reappeared on her side of the field. (2,900/2,450)

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to remove Melody's last line of defense."

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and destroyed her facedown card, which was revealed as Mirror Force.

"Next, I play the Magic card Diffusion Wave-Motion, allowing me to attack every monster with a Spellcaster-type monster whose level is at least seven. It only costs me 1,000 Life Points, " said Adriana. "I choose Cosmo Queen."

Serenity: 3,200

Melody: 2,100

Courtney: 5,350

Adriana: 1,300

"Cosmo Queen, attack Serenity's and Courtney's Life Points directly with Cosmic Nova!" exclaimed Adriana.

Cosmo Queen used her attack to blast both Serenity and Courtney, causing both of them to twitch.

Serenity: 0300

Melody: 2,100

Courtney: 2,450

Adriana: 1,300

"Cosmo Queen, attack both Elemental Mistress Doriado and Familiar Possessed - Wynn with Cosmic Nova!" exclaimed Adriana.

Cosmo Queen used her attack to blast both Elemental Mistress Doriado and Familiar Possessed - Wynn, shattering both of them into pixels. Melody immediately fell to her knees.

Serenity: 0300

Melody: 0000

Courtney: 2,450

Adriana: 1,300

Melody's side of the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on Melody's Duel Disk was removed and placed back into her deck.

"In fourth place, may I present Melody Chambers from South America, " said Rose.

The crowd applauded.

"Keep up the fight, everybody, " said Melody as she unplugged her Duel Disk from the arena's controls and headed up to the balcony.

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 0500

Courtney: 2,450

Adriana: 1,300

"I summon Goddess with the Third Eye in attack mode and equip her with Cestus of Dagla, " said Serenity as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A woman with brown hair, a red vertical eye in the middle of her forehead, and gray feathers coming from both sides of her head appeared on Serenity's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,700/1,000) She was wearing a green gown and a brown shawl around her collar with a blue gem in the middle and was wielding the Cestus of Dagla.

"Next, I play The Sanctuary in the Sky, " said Serenity as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

A slot opened on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Serenity placed the card on it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, theSanctuary in the Sky appeared on the entire length of the field.

"Goddess with the Third Eye, attack Courtney's Life Points directly with Perception Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Goddess with the Third Eye used her blades to swipe Courtney, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 2,200

Courtney: 0750

Adriana: 1,300

"I'm sure you know that Cestus of Dagla increases my Life Points by the same amount of battle damage inflicted by the equipped monster during my Battle Phase, " said Serenity. "I place two cards facedown to end my turn."

Two facedown cards appeared behind Goddess with the Third Eye.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Courtney discarded Bonding H2O and grabbed a monster from her Graveyard.

"I now play Battery Charger to bring back Batteryman AA for 500 Life Points, " said Courtney.

Serenity: 2,200

Courtney: 0250

Adriana: 1,300

Courtney moved Batteryman AA from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Batteryman AA reappeared on top of her Duel Disk. (1,000/0)

"I sacrifice Batteryman AA to summon Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon once again, " said Courtney.

Once Courtney moved Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon reappeared on Courtney's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (3,400/1,000)

"Because I used Batteryman AA to summon it, Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's attack strength increases by 1,000 points, " said Courtney.

"Oh no, " said Serenity.

"Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, attack Cosmo Queen with Lightning Storm Blaze!" exclaimed Courtney.

Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon used its attack to electrocute Cosmo Queen, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Cosmo Queen from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 2,200

Courtney: 0250

Adriana: 0800

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I remove two Warrior-type monsters from my Graveyard from play to add Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade to my hand."

Adriana moved Cyber Tutu, Amazoness Blowpiper, and Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade from her Graveyard, kept Cyber Tutu and Amazoness Blowpiper separated from the top of her Duel Disk, and moved Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade to her hand.

"I summon Amazoness Chain Master and equip her with Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade, " said Adriana as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

A woman with black hair done in a ponytail, who was wearing a blue tiger print top and matching skirt, a gold necklace, spiked armbands, and tan gauntlets and matching boots and was wielding the Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade instead of her usual golden chains, appeared on Adriana's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,800/1,300)

"I placed one facedown to end my turn, " said Adriana as a facedown card appeared behind Amazoness Chain Master.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode."

Serenity placed Queen's Knight on top of her Duel Disk. Queen's Knight appeared next to Goddess with the Third Eye. (1,500/1,600)

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Serenity.

Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's stats changed. (1,000/3,400) The stats of Queen's Knight were switched. (1,600/1,500) Amazoness Chain Master's stats changed. (1,600/1,500) Goddess with the Third Eye's stats changed. (1,600/1,200)

"Queen's Knight, attack Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon with Royal Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Shadow Spell, allowing me to decrease a selected monster's attack strength by 700 points and prevent it from attacking or switching modes, " said Adriana as a facedown card flipped up. "Therefore, I choose Queen's Knight."

Suddenly, black chains appeared from nowhere and wrapped up Queen's Knight, changing its attack strength. (900/1,500)

"Goddess with the Third Eye, attack Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon with Perception Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Goddess with the Third Eye used her attack to slice Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon in half, shattering it into pixels. Courtney immediately fell to her knees.

Serenity: 2,800

Courtney: 0000

Adriana: 0800

Courtney's side of the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on Courtney's Duel Disk was removed and placed back into her deck.

"May I present our bronze placed duelist, Courtney Fletcher from Europe, " said Lily.

The crowd applauded.

"You two are outstanding duelists. Good luck to you both, " said Courtney as she unplugged her Duel Disk from the arena's controls and headed up to the balcony.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

Amazoness Chain Master's stats returned to normal. (1,500/1,300) Goddess with the Third Eye's stats changed again. (1,700/1,100) The stats of Queen's Knight were changed again. (800/1,600)

"My move, " said Adriana as she drew a card. "I play Array of Revealing Light, destroying The Sanctuary in the Sky and keeping all Warrior-type monsters from attacking."

Adriana pressed a button on her Duel Disk. Suddenly, a slot opened up on the right edge of it, where she placed a card. Once it closed up, the palace shattered into pixels and replaced with a yellow force field that blanketed the entire length of the field.

"Next, I play End of the World, allowing me to sacrifice the Amazoness Chain Master on my side of the field and the Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in my hand to summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, " said Adriana.

Once Adriana moved Amazoness Chain Master from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard along with Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and End of the World, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, on top of her Duel Disk. Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, appeared on her side of the field. (2,300/2,000)

"Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, attack Queen's Knight with Apocalyptic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Adriana.

Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, used her attack to blast Queen's Knight, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Queen's Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 1,300

Adriana: 0800

"Don't forget. When Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, destroys an opponent's monster, it can attack again once in a row, " said Adriana.

"It's cool, " said Serenity.

"Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, attack Goddess with the Third Eye with Apocalyptic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Adriana.

Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, used her attack to blast Goddess with the Third Eye, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Goddess with the Third Eye from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 0700

Adriana: 0800

"I end my turn, " said Adriana.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 0900

Adriana: 0800

"Check this out. I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Serenity as she discarded Hibikime and retrieved a monster from the Graveyard. "Next, I play Polymerization, combining The Forgiving Maiden and Goddess with the Third Eye in my hand to summon one of my favorite monsters, St. Joan."

Serenity discarded all three cards into the Graveyard and moved St. Joan from her Fusion Deck to her Duel Disk. St. Joan appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"St. Joan, attack Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

St. Joan used her attack to slice Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, in half, shattering her into pixels. Adriana moved Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 0900

Adriana: 0300

"I'm not through yet, " said Serenity. "I activate my facedown card, De-Fusion, to separate St. Joan back into The Forgiving Maiden and Goddess with the Third Eye."

A facedown card flipped up. Serenity moved St. Joan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Fusion Deck and then moved both The Forgiving Maiden and Goddess with the Third Eye from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. The Forgiving Maiden appeared on her side of the field. (850/2,000) Goddess with the Third Eye appeared next to The Forgiving Maiden. (1,200/1,100)

"The Forgiving Maiden, end this duel with Purifying Light Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Forgiving Maiden used her hands to fire a wide column of light at Adriana, causing her to fall to her knees.

Serenity: 0900

Adriana: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into Adriana's and Serenity's decks. They unplugged their Duel Disks from the arena's controls.

"May I present our silver duelist, Adriana Cosimo from Europe, " said Jasmine.

The crowd applauded.

"Please give your full support for our last remaining duelist and future Queen of Games, Serenity Wheeler from Asia " said Rose.

The crowd applauded and cheered

"Way to go, Serenity, " said Joey.

"Thanks for your support, Joey, " said Serenity.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Lily.

Everyone immediately quieted down and turned toward Jasmine.

"To become Queen of Games, you must defeat us in an endurance-style duel, " said Lily.

"What are the rules?" asked Serenity.

"As usual, we will all start with 8,000 Life Points. You will be dueling us consecutively; however, after each duel, you will only regain half of your remaining Life Points, " said Lily. "Are you sure you can handle this twist?"

"Yes, I can, " said Serenity.

"Good. You will have one day to prepare your deck, " said Jasmine. "Good luck to you. This duel will begin promptly at 9:30 A. M."


	17. Coronation Duel part 1

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Metallic Revolution". _

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 17: Coronation Duel pt. 1

The next morning, everybody was up in the balcony, and Serenity was already on one side of the dueling arena. Suddenly, Lily and Rose appeared in front of them.

"Welcome, everyone. It's time to begin our final duel, " said Lily.

"Are you ready, Ms. Wheeler?" asked Rose.

"Yes. Who am I facing first?" asked Serenity.

"I'm first, Serenity, " said Jasmine as she appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

Serenity and Jasmine pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks. The standard arena appeared in front of them. They went into the ports and plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"Ready to begin?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, let's do it, " said Serenity.

"So am I, " said Jasmine.

"You may begin, " said Lily.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Serenity: 8,000

Jasmine: 8,000

Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first, " said Serenity as she drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Serenity placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Serenity's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode."

Jasmine placed Slate Warrior on top of her Duel Disk. A humanoid creature with blue skin and yellow eyes, who was wearing yellow boats, a green undershirt, a gold and tan chest plate, and red shorts, appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (1,900/400)

"Slate Warrior, attack that set monster with Quartz Punch!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Slate Warrior went over and punched the set monster. Serenity quickly flipped set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on Serenity's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Serenity moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks, I can now special summon Hibikime from my deck, " said Serenity as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Serenity searched through her deck, found and placed Hibikime on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A blue-haired woman, who was wearing a gray headband and matching armbands and a long green dress and was wielding a blue musical note-shaped scythe, appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,450/1,000)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Jasmine as two cards appeared behind Slate Warrior.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Serenity drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Fire Princess in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Fire Princess appeared next to Hibikime. (1,300/1,500)

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Serenity.

Slate Warrior's stats changed. (400/1,900) Fire Princess' stats changed. (1,500/1300) Hibikime's stats changed. (1,000/1450)

"Hibikime, attack Slate Warrior with Sonic Scythe Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Hibikime used her scythe to slice Slate Warrior, shattering it into pixels. Jasmine moved Slate Warrior from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 8,000

Jasmine: 7,400

"Thanks. By destroying Slate Warrior, you triggered its special ability. When it's destroyed, the stats of the monster that destroyed it are lowered by 500 points, " said Jasmine. "Therefore, Hibikime is affected by this."

Hibikime's stats changed. (500/950)

"Fire Princess, attack Jasmine's Life Points directly with Regal Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

Fire Princess used her staff to fire a wide column of flames at Jasmine, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 8,000

Jasmine: 5,900

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind Fire Princess.

Hibikime's stats changed. (950/500) Fire Princess' stats returned to normal. (1,300/1,500)

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I activate one of my facedown cards, Solemn Wishes, allowing me to gain 500 Life Points each time I draw a card or cards."

A facedown card flipped up on Jasmine's side of the field.

"I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode, " said Jasmine as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Sonic Duck appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (1,700/700)

"Sonic Duck, attack Hibikime with Rapid Dash Attack!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen. I activate my other facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Jasmine as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Suddenly, Magic Cylinder shattered into pixels. Sonic Duck came charging at Hibikime and slammed her onto the ground, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Hibikime from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 7,250

Jasmine: 5,900

"I end my turn, " said Jasmine.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I summon Queen's Knight and equip with Axe of Despair."

Serenity placed Queen's Knight on top of her Duel Disk. Queen's Knight appeared next to Fire Princess with the Axe of Despair in her hand instead of her usual sword, changing her attack strength. (2,500/1,600)

"Queen's Knight, attack Sonic Duck with Imperial Axe Slash!" exclaimed Serenity.

Queen's Knight used the axe to slice Sonic Duck in half, shattering it into pixels. Jasmine moved Sonic Duck from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 7,250

Jasmine: 5,100

"Fire Princess, attack Jasmine's Life Points directly with Regal Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

Fire Princess used her attack to burn Jasmine, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 7,250

Jasmine: 3,800

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card.

Serenity: 7,250

Jasmine: 4,300

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sonic Duck, " said Jasmine as she moved Sonic Duck from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Sonic Duck reappeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (1,700/700)

"He won't be on the field long. I sacrifice Sonic Duck to summon Swift Birdman Joe in attack mode, " said Jasmine.

Once Jasmine moved Sonic Duck from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Swift Birdman Joe on top of her Duel Disk. A muscular man with green, yellow, and red-streaked hair and matching wings and yellow claws and talons, who was wearing only black shorts, appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (2,300/1,400)

"Swift Birdman Joe has a special ability. When it's summoned by sacrificing a WIND monster, all Magic and Trap cards on the field are returned to the owner's hand, " said Jasmine.

Serenity took her set card and Axe of Despair from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand, causing the attack strength of Queen's Knight to return to normal. (1,500/1,600)

"Swift Birdman Joe, attack Fire Princess with Rapid Falcon Strike!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Swift Birdman Joe flew toward Fire Princess and used his claws to slash Fire Princess, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Fire Princess from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 6,250

Jasmine: 3,800

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Jasmine as two facedown cards appeared behind Swift Birdman Joe.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to move Command Knight from my deck to my hand."

Serenity took her deck out of her Duel Disk, found and showed Command Knight to Jasmine, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Next, I summon Command Knight and equip her with Axe of Despair, " said Serenity as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk

Command Knight appeared next to Queen's Knight with the Axe of Despair in her hand, changing her attack strength. (2,200/1,900)

"Thanks to its special ability, the attack strengths of Queen's Knight and Command Knight herself increase by 400 points, " said Serenity.

The attack strength of Queen's Knight changed. (1,900/1,600) Command Knight's attack strength changed. (2,600/1,900)

"Command Knight, attack Swift Birdman Joe with Inferno Axe Smash!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Zero Gravity, which changes the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field, " said Jasmine as a facedown card flipped up. "Therefore, your attack had been negated."

Jasmine and Serenity immediately turned their cards sideways on their Duel Disks. Swift Birdman Joe, Command Knight, and Queen's Knight got on their knees and rested with their arms crossed.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind Queen's Knight.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I summon Sonic Bird and switch Swift Birdman Joe into attack mode."

Jasmine placed Sonic Bird and turned Swift Birdman Joe upright on top of her Duel Disk. Swift Birdman Joe got off his knees and returned to attack position. An eagle with brown and white feathers, who was wearing a jetpack and protective goggles, appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Thanks to the special ability of Sonic Bird, I can move a Ritual Magic card from my deck to my hand, " said Jasmine as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Jasmine searched through her deck, found Garma Sword Oath, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Icarus Attack, " said Jasmine as a facedown card flipped up.

"Icarus Attack? What does it do?" asked Serenity.

"Icarus Attack allows me to destroy two cards on the field by sacrificing a Winged Beast-type monster, " said Jasmine. "Therefore, I sacrifice Sonic Bird to destroy both Command Knight and Queen's Knight."

Once Jasmine moved Sonic Bird from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Suddenly, Command Knight and Queen's Knight shattered into pixels. Serenity moved both monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Swift Birdman Joe, attack Serenity's Life Points directly with Rapid Falcon Strike!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"You wish. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Serenity moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland reappeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)

"Swift Birdman Joe, attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland with Rapid Falcon Strike!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Swift Birdman Joe used his attack to swipe Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,950

Jasmine: 4,300

"Thanks again. Now, I can summon Kanan the Swordmistress in attack mode, " said Serenity as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Serenity searched through her deck, found and placed Kanan the Swordmistress on top of her Duel Disk, and shuffled and placed her deck back into her Duel Disk. Kanan the Swordmistress appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,400/1,400)

"I end my turn, " said Jasmine.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Polymerization, combining Marie the Fallen One and Goddess with the Third Eye to summon St. Joan."

Serenity discarded Marie the Fallen One, Goddess with the Third Eye, and Polymerization to the Graveyard and moved St. Joan from her Fusion Deck to her Duel Disk. St. Joan appeared next to Kanan the Swordmistress. (2,800/2,000)

"St. Joan, attack Swift Birdman Joe with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Serenity used her attack to slice Swift Birdman Joe in half, shattering him into pixels. Jasmine moved Swift Birdman Joe from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,950

Jasmine: 3,900

"Kanan the Swordmistress, attack Jasmine's Life Points directly with Rapid Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Kanan the Swordmistress used her attack to swipe Jasmine, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,950

Jasmine: 2,500

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn, " said Serenity as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to St. Joan.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card.

Serenity: 4,950

Jasmine: 3,000

"I play Pot of Greed, " said Jasmine as she drew two cards from her deck.

Serenity: 4,950

Jasmine: 3,500

"Next, I play Change of Heart to take control of St. Joan, " said Jasmine.

Serenity moved St. Joan from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Jasmine, whom placed her on top of her Duel Disk. St. Joan immediately moved to Jasmine's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"Then, I play the Ritual Magic card, Garma Sword Oath, allowing me to summon a monster as long as I sacrifice enough monsters whose total levels at least seven. Therefore, I sacrifice St. Joan to summon Garma Sword, " said Jasmine.

Once Jasmine moved St. Joan from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Serenity, whom placed her into her Graveyard. Next, she discarded Garma Sword Oath to her Graveyard and placed Garma Sword on top of her Duel Disk. A creature with six arms and blue hair rolled up, who was wearing gray and light purple armor and matching gauntlets and was wielding six identical curved swords, appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (2,550/2,150)

"Garma Sword, attack Kanan the Swordmistress with Hexagonal Blade Strike!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Garma Sword used all six swords to slice Kanan the Swordmistress, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Kanan the Swordmistress from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 3,800

Jasmine: 3,500

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Jasmine as a facedown card appeared behind Garma Sword.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 4,000

Jasmine: 3,500

"Thanks to Marie the Fallen One's special ability, I gain 200 Life Points during my Standby Phases, " said Serenity. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith."

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Forced Back, negating Magician of Faith's flip effect and sending her back to your hand, " said Jasmine as a facedown card flipped up.

Serenity flipped her set card upright and moved it from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand.

"I play Re-Fusion to bring back St. Joan for 800 Life Points, " said Serenity as she moved St. Joan from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Serenity: 3,200

Jasmine: 3,500

St. Joan reappeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"I summon Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Beautiful Headhuntress appeared next to St. Joan (1,600/800)

"St. Joan, attack Garma Sword with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

St. Joan used her attack to slice Garma Sword in half, shattering it into pixels. Jasmine moved Garma Sword from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 3,200

Jasmine: 3,250

"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack Jasmine's Life Points directly with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

Beautiful Headhuntress used her attack to swipe Jasmine, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 3,200

Jasmine: 1,650

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as two facedown cards appeared behind St. Joan and Beautiful Headhuntress.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card.

Serenity: 3,200

Jasmine: 2,150

"I play the Field Magic card, Rising Air Current, which increases the attack strengths of all WIND monsters by 500 points while decreasing their defensive strengths by 400 points, " said Jasmine as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

A slot opened on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Jasmine placed a card on it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, a vast sky appeared on the entire length of the field.

"Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light, " said Jasmine as light swords appeared and surrounded Serenity and her monsters.

"Then, I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being in attack mode, " said Jasmine as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (1,800/1,600)

"Thanks to its special ability, I can switch Homunculus the Alchemic Being's attribute once per turn. I choose WIND, " said Jasmine.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being gave off a greenish glow, causing its stats to change. (2,300/1,200)

"Finally, I play Book of Moon to send St. Joan into facedown defense mode, " said Jasmine.

Serenity turned St. Joan facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. St. Joan turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"Homunculus the Alchemic Being, attack that set monster with Golem Punch!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being used his attack to smash the set monster. Serenity flipped St. Joan upright on top of her Duel Disk. St. Joan reappeared next to Beautiful Headhuntress and instantly shattered into pixels. (2,800/2,000) Serenity moved St. Joan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Jasmine as a facedown card appeared behind Homunculus the Alchemic Being.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 3,400

Jasmine: 2,150

"I'll switch Beautiful Headhuntress in defense mode and set one monster in defense mode, " said Serenity as she turned Beautiful Headhuntress sideways and placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Beautiful Headhuntress got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed, and a facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Beautiful Headhuntress.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Solemn Wishes, " said Serenity as a black tornado appeared and shattered Solemn Wishes. "I end my turn."

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 on top of her Duel Disk.

Jasmine placed Flying Kamakiri #1 on top of her Duel Disk. An insect with large orange eyes, green and brown exoskeleton, four arms, and four silken wings, appeared next to Homunculus the Alchemic Being with its stats changed. (1,900/200)

"Homunculus the Alchemic Being, attack Beautiful Headhuntress with Golem Punch!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being used his attack to strike Beautiful Headhuntress, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Beautiful Headhuntress from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Flying Kamakiri #1, attack that set monster with Aerial Mantis Strike!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Flying Kamakiri #1 flew toward the set monster and used his claws to slice it. Serenity flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on her side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Serenity moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks. Now, I can get Shield & Sword back, " said Serenity as she grabbed it from her Graveyard, showed it to Jasmine, and placed it into her hand.

"I end my turn, " said Jasmine.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 3,600

Jasmine: 2,150

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, " said Serenity as strong winds appeared and destroyed all of Jasmine's Magic and Trap cards including Swords of Revealing Light and Rising Air Current.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being's stats returned to normal. (1,800/1,600) The stats of Flying Kamakiri #1 returned to normal. (1,400/600)

"Next, I play the Magic card Celestial Transformation, allowing me to special summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand with its original attack strength cut in half, " said Serenity. "Therefore, I summon Mystical Shine Ball."

Serenity placed Mystical Shine Ball on top of her Duel Disk. Mystical Shine Ball appeared on Serenity's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (250/500)

"You are planning to sacrifice it, aren't you?" asked Jasmine.

"Correct. I sacrifice Mystical Shine Ball to summon The Agent of Judgment - Saturn in attack mode, " said Serenity.

Once Serenity moved Mystical Shine Ball from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed The Agent of Judgment - Saturn on top of her Duel Disk. The Agent of Judgment - Saturn appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,400/0)

"The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, attack Homunculus the Alchemic Being with Divine Justice Surge!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Agent of Judgment - Saturn used her attack to blast Homunculus the Alchemic Being, shattering him into pixels. Jasmine moved Homunculus the Alchemic Being from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 3,600

Jasmine: 1,550

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Flying Kamakiri #1 to summon Roc from the Valley of Haze in attack mode."

Once Jasmine moved Flying Kamakiri #1 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Roc from the Valley of Haze on top of her Duel Disk. A giant falcon with brown feathers and a skull head appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (2,400/1,400)

"Roc from the Valley of Haze, attack The Agent of Judgment - Saturn with Devastation Wing Assault!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"I think not. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Roc from the Valley of Haze came flying toward The Agent of Judgment - Saturn at full force; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Jasmine as a facedown card appeared behind Roc from the Valley of Haze.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 3,800

Jasmine: 1,550

"I activate the special ability of The Agent of Judgment - Saturn. Since my Life Points are higher than yours are, I can inflict Direct Damage equal to the difference between our Life Points to you directly by sacrificing The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, " said Serenity. "Therefore, this duel is over."

Once Serenity moved The Agent of Judgment - Saturn from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it converted into a light beam that hit Jasmine, causing her to fall to her knees.

Serenity: 3,800

Jasmine: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Serenity's and Jasmine's decks. Jasmine unplugged her Duel Disk from the arena's controls. The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Congratulations. You survived the first part of our endurance test, " said Jasmine.

"Your next opponent will be me, " said Lily as she stepped forward with a Duel Disk on her left arm. "If you want make any last minute changes to your deck, you have only an hour to do so."


	18. Coronation Duel part 2

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Metallic Revolution". _

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 18: Coronation Duel pt. 2

An hour later, Serenity had finished her deck changes and returned to her station, and Jasmine had rejoined her sister Rose on stage.

"Are you ready, Ms. Wheeler, " said Lily as she appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

"Let's do it, " said Serenity.

Serenity and Lily pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks. The standard arena appeared in front of them. They went into the ports and plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"You may begin, " said Rose.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Serenity: 3,800

Lily: 8,000

"Before we can begin, we have to give Serenity the Life Points increase we promised her, " said Lily.

Serenity: 5,700

Lily: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Lily as she drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown."

Lily placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Lily's side of the field. Two facedown cards appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Lily.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode."

Serenity placed Command Knight on top of her Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,200/1,900)

"Thanks to her special ability, the attack strengths of all Warrior-type monsters on my side of the field including Command Knight herself increase by 400 points, " said Serenity.

Command Knight's attack strengths changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Command Knight, attack that set monster with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Serenity.

Command Knight used her attack to slice the set monster. Lily quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A young man with blond hair and golden wings, who was wearing golden armbands, a white top, and matching shorts, appeared on Lily's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/800) Lily moved Shining Angel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"By attacking Shining Angel, I can now special summon a LIGHT monster whose attack strength is at most 1,500 points, " said Lily as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose White Magician Pikeru."

Lily searched thought her deck, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed White Magician Pikeru on top of her Duel Disk. White Magician Pikeru appeared on Lily's side of the field. (1,200/0)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as two facedown cards appeared behind Command Knight.

"My move, " said Lily as she drew a card.

Serenity: 5,700

Lily: 8,400

"Thanks to White Magician Pikeru's special ability, I gain 400 Life Points per monster on my side of the field during my Standby Phases, " said Lily. "I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode."

Lily placed Dancing Fairy on top of her Duel Disk. A little elfish girl with brown hair and white wings and two other little elfish girls with red hair and white wings appeared together next to White Magician Pikeru. (1,700/1,000) The brunette fairy was wearing a white gown with a blue collar, while the other two were wearing white gowns with green flower-like collars.

"Dancing Fairy, attack Command Knight with Triple Rhythmic Strike!" exclaimed Lily.

Dancing Fairy used their hands to fire three energy waves at Command Knight, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Command Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 5,600

Lily: 8,400

"White Magician Pikeru, attack Serenity's Life Points with Brilliant Light Attack!" exclaimed Lily.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, I counter that with one of my facedown cards, Trap Jammer, " said Lily as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

White Magician Pikeru used her attack to blast Serenity, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,400

Lily: 8,400

"I end my turn, " said Lily.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of Dancing Fairy."

Lily moved Dancing Fairy from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Serenity, whom placed them on top of her Duel Disk. Dancing Fairy quickly moved to Serenity's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"I sacrifice your Dancing Fairy to summon Marie the Fallen One, " said Serenity.

Once Serenity moved Dancing Fairy from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Lily, whom placed them into her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Marie the Fallen One on top of her Duel Disk. Marie the Fallen One appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,700/1,200)

"Marie the Fallen One, attack White Magician Pikeru with Dark Energy Orb!" exclaimed Serenity.

Marie the Fallen One used her attack to blast White Magician Pikeru, shattering her into pixels. Lily moved White Magician Pikeru from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,400

Lily: 7,900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind Marie the Fallen One.

"My move, " said Lily as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back White Magician Pikeru."

Lily moved White Magician Pikeru from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. White Magician Pikeru reappeared on her side of the field. (1,200/0)

"I set one monster in defense mode and equip White Magician Pikeru with Trial of the Princess, " said Lily as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared to White Magician Pikeru. White Magician Pikeru's attack strength changed. (2,000/0)

"White Magician Pikeru, attack Marie the Fallen One with Brilliant Light Attack!" exclaimed Lily.

White Magician Pikeru used her attack to blast Marie the Fallen One, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Marie the Fallen One from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,100

Lily: 8,400

"I can now activate the second special ability of Trial of the Princesses. If the White Magician Pikeru or the Ebon Magician Curran equipped with it destroys a monster whose level is at least five, I can sacrifice both cards to special summon either Princess Pikeru or Princess Curran, " said Lily. "Therefore, I sacrifice White Magician Pikeru and Trial of the Princesses to summon Princess Pikeru."

Once Lily moved White Magician Pikeru from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Princess Pikeru on top of her Duel Disk. An adult version of White Magician Pikeru appeared next to the set monster. (2,000/0) She was wearing a white crown with a golden crest, a white dress with a cream and pink-trimmed collar, blue gems on the shoulders, the midsection, and the collar's edge, and yellow trim along the cuffs, and white boots with white laces and was wielding a long crescent-headed staff with a large blue gem at the head.

"Princess Pikeru, attack Serenity's Life Points directly with Monarch Light Attack!" exclaimed Lily.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Princess Pikeru used her staff to fire several bursts of white energy at Serenity; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Lily.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 4,300

Lily: 8,400

"I play Snatch Steal to take control of Princess Pikeru, " said Serenity.

Lily moved Princess Pikeru from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Serenity, whom placed on top of her Duel Disk. Princess Pikeru quickly moved to Serenity's side of the field. (2,000/0)

"I now summon Queen's Knight in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Queen's Knight appeared next to Princess Pikeru. (1,500/1600)

"Queen's Knight, attack that set monster with Royal Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Queen's Knight used her attack to slice the set monster. A blond woman, who was wearing a pink gown, an aquamarine tiara, and pink boots and was wielding several daggers, appeared on Lily's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (900/700) Lily moved Princess of Tsurugi from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"You activated the special ability of Princess of Tsurugi. I can now inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points for each Magic and Trap cards you have on the field, " said Lily. "Currently, you have two."

Princess of Tsurugi briefly reappeared and threw two short daggers at Serenity, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 3,300

Lily: 8,400

"Princess Pikeru, attack Lily's Life Points directly with Monarch Light Attack!" exclaimed Serenity.

Princess Pikeru used its attack to blast Lily, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 3,300

Lily: 6,400

"I activate my facedown card, Bad Reaction to Simochi, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Malfunction, allowing me to negate the activation of a Trap card and return it facedown, " said Lily as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field. "It will only cost me 500 Life Points."

Bad Reaction to Simochi changed into a facedown card that appeared behind Princess Pikeru.

Serenity: 3,300

Lily: 5,900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind Queen's Knight.

"My move, " said Lily as she drew a card.

Serenity: 3,300

Lily: 6,900

"I play Pot of Greed, " said Lily as she drew two cards from her deck. "I summon Zolga and equip it with Cestus of Dagla."

Lily placed Zolga on top of her Duel Disk. Zolga, armed with the Cestus of Dagla, appeared on Lily's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,200/1,200)

"Zolga, attack Queen's Knight with Bladed Cape Slash!" exclaimed Lily.

"I already know about Cestus of Dagla's special ability. Now, I activate my facedown card, Bad Reaction to Simochi, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up. "Now that card's effect inflicts damage rather than increase your Life Points."

Zolga used its blades to slash Queen's Knight, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Queen's Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 2,600

Lily: 6,200

"I end my turn, " said Lily.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "Thanks to the special ability of Princess Pikeru, I gain 800 Life Points for each monster on my side of the field including Princess Pikeru herself during my Standby Phases. Currently, I have one."

Serenity: 3,400

Lily: 6,200

"Because Marie the Fallen One is in my Graveyard, I gain an additional 200 Life Points during my Standby Phases, " said Serenity.

Serenity: 3,600

Lily: 6,200

"I summon The Forgiving Maiden in attack mode and equip with my own Cestus of Dagla, " said Serenity as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

The Forgiving Maiden, armed with Cestus of Dagla, appeared next to Princess Pikeru with its attack strength changed. (1,350/2,000)

"Even with that card equipped to The Forgiving Maiden, she isn't strong enough to destroy Zolga, " said Lily.

"Once I play Shield & Sword, she will be strong enough, " said Serenity.

Princess Pikeru's stats changed. (0/2,000) The Forgiving Maiden's stats changed. (2,500/850) Zolga's stats changed. (1,700/1,700)

"The Forgiving Maiden, attack Zolga with Purification Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Forgiving Maiden used her blades to slice Zolga in half, shattering her into pixels. Lily moved Zolga from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,400

Lily: 5,400

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

Princess Pikeru's stats returned to normal. (2,000/0) The Forgiving Maiden's stats changed. (1,350/2,000)

"My move, " said Lily as she drew a card.

Serenity: 4,400

Lily: 4,400

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Lily as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Lily's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 6,200

Lily: 4,400

"I play Graceful Charity, " said Serenity.

Serenity drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them from her hand.

"The Forgiving Maiden, attack that set monster with Purification Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Forgiving Maiden used its blades to slash the set monster. Cyber Jar appeared on Lily's side of the field, sucked up Princess Pikeru and The Forgiving Maiden into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Lily moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Serenity moved The Forgiven Maiden from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard and gave Princess Pikeru back to Lily, whom placed her into her Graveyard. They each picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus in attack mode and set one monster in defense mode, " said Serenity as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

The Agent of Creation - Venus appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,600/0) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to The Agent of Creation - Venus.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode, " said Lily as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Ebon Magician Curran appeared on Lily's side of the field. (1,200/0) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Ebon Magician Curran.

"The Agent of Creation - Venus, attack Ebon Magician Curran with Mystic Orb Assault!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Lily as a facedown card flipped up.

The Agent of Creation - Venus used her attack to blast Ebon Magician Curran; however, Negate Attack's force field negated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Lily as she drew a card. "Thanks to Ebon Magician Curran's special ability, she can inflict 400 points of damage for every monster on your side of the field. Currently, you have two."

"Bianka used the same move on Jessica, " said Serenity.

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack Serenity's Life Points directly with Midnight Wave Blast!" exclaimed Lily.

Ebon Magician Curran used her effect attack to blast Serenity, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 5,400

Lily: 4,400

"I play Cost Down, allowing me to lower the levels of all the monsters in my hand by two at a cost of discarding one card, " said Lily as she discarded White Hole to the Graveyard. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Skelengel."

Lily quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Skelengel appeared next to Ebon Magician Curran. (900/400)

"Thanks to Skelengel's special ability, I can draw one card, " said Lily as she drew a card from her deck. "Now, I sacrifice Skelengel to summon Guardian Angel Joan due to Cost Down."

Once Lily moved Skelengel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Guardian Angel Joan on top of her Duel Disk. Guardian Angel Joan appeared next to Ebon Magician Curran. (2800/2000)

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack the set monster with Shadow Energy Shock!" exclaimed Lily.

Ebon Magician Curran used her attack to blast the set monster. Magician of Faith appeared next to The Agent of Creation - Venus and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Serenity moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can take Change of Heart from my Graveyard, " said Serenity as she grabbed it, showed it to Lily, and placed it into her Graveyard.

"Guardian Angel Joan, attack The Agent of Creation - Venus with Angelic Light Blast!" exclaimed Lily.

"You wish. I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force, allowing me to negate your attack and destroy both of your monsters, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Guardian Angel Joan used her hands to create and fire a beam of white light at The Agent of Creation - Venus; however, a mirror-like force field reflected the attack and blasted both monsters, shattered them into pixels. Lily moved both Ebon Magician Curran and Guardian Angel Joan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Lily as a facedown card appeared on her side of the field.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 5,600

Lily: 4,400

"I play Polymerization, combining Beautiful Headhuntress and Goddess with the Third Eye in my hand to summon Warrior of Tradition, " said Serenity as she discarded all three cards to the Graveyard and moved Warrior of Tradition from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk.

A woman with green hair, who was wearing a red robe and yellow ribbons tied in her hair and around her waist and was wielding a glaive, appeared next to The Agent of Creation - Venus. (1,900/1,700)

"Warrior of Tradition, attack Lily's Life Points directly with Heritage Glaive Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Guardian Angel Joan, " said Lily as a facedown card flipped up.

Lily moved Guardian Angel Joan from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Guardian Angel Joan reappeared on Lily's side of the field, causing a replay. (2,800/2,000)

"I set one monster in defense mode, switch The Agent of Creation - Venus to defense mode, and place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as she turned The Agent of Creation - Venus sideways and placed another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

The Agent of Creation - Venus got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Warrior of Tradition. Another facedown card appeared behind The Agent of Creation - Venus.

"My move, " said Lily as she drew a card. "I play the Ritual Magic card, Shinato's Ark, allowing me to summon a monster as long as I sacrifice enough monsters whose total levels are at least eight. Therefore, I sacrifice Guardian Angel Joan to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane."

Once Lily moved Guardian Angel Joan from the top of her Duel Disk and discarded it and Shinato's Ark into her Graveyard, Guardian Angel Joan vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Shinato, King of a Higher Plane on top of her Duel Disk. A man with gray skin and six yellow and white wings, who was wearing a yellow spiked crown, a light purple cape, and green and yellow armor covering the chest and lower torso, appeared on Lily's side of the field. (3,300/3,000)

"Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, attack The Agent of Creation - Venus with Ancient Energy Ring!" exclaimed Lily.

Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, used his hands to create and fire a ring of purple light, which surrounded and squeezed her until she shattered into pixels. Serenity moved The Agent of Creation - Venus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,000

Lily: 4,400

"Impossible. The Agent of Creation - Venus was in defense mode, " said Serenity.

"I should have told you that Shinato, King of a Higher Plane has a special ability. When he destroys a monster in defense mode, the monster's original attack strength is subtracted from the opponent's Life Points, " said Lily. "The attack strength of The Agent of Creation - Venus was 1,600 points."

"Now, I understand, " said Serenity.

"I end my turn, " said Lily.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 4,200

Lily: 4,400

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Command Knight, " said Serenity as she moved Command Knight from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Command Knight reappeared next to Warrior of Tradition with its attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900) Warrior of Tradition's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,700)

"Even with Command Knight's aid, Warrior of Tradition isn't strong enough to defeat Shinato, " said Lily.

"Don't be so sure. I equip Warrior of Tradition with Fusion Weapon, which increases the stats of a Fusion monster whose level is at most six by 1,500 points, " said Serenity.

Warrior of Tradition's glaive changed into a red lance with pincer-like heads, changing its stats. (3,800/3,200)

"Warrior of Tradition, attack Shinato, King of a Higher Plane with Legacy Lance Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

Warrior of Tradition used her lance to fire a yellow electrical beam at Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, shattering him into pixels. Lily moved Shinato, King of a Higher Plane from the top of her Duel Disk to the Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,200

Lily: 3,900

"I now activate my facedown card, De-Fusion, to bring back Beautiful Headhuntress and Goddess with the Third Eye, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Serenity moved Warrior of Tradition from the top of her Duel Disk to her Fusion Deck and then moved both Beautiful Headhuntress and Goddess with the Third Eye from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Beautiful Headhuntress appeared next to Command Knight with its attack strength changed. (2,000/800) Goddess with the Third Eye appeared next to Beautiful Headhuntress. (1,200/1,000)

"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack Lily's Life Points directly with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

Beautiful Headhuntress used her attack to swipe Lily, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,200

Lily: 1,900

"Goddess with the Third Eye, attack Lily's Life Points directly with Triple Optic Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

Goddess with the Third Eye fired white light beams from her three eyes at Lily, causing her to twitch again.

Serenity: 4,200

Lily: 0700

"Command Knight, end this duel with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Serenity.

Command Knight used her attack to swipe Lily again, causing her to fall to her knees.

Serenity: 4,200

Lily: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Serenity's and Lily's decks. Lily unplugged her Duel Disk from the arena's controls. The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Congratulations. You survived the second part of our test, " said Lily.

"Your final opponent will be me, " said Rose as she stepped forward with a Duel Disk on her left arm.

"Cool. Bring it on, " said Serenity.

"Are you sure that you want to continue?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I'm sure, " said Serenity

"You must understand that I will not make it easy, and you have only fifteen minutes to make any final changes to your deck, " said Rose.

"No problem, " said Serenity.


	19. Coronation Duel part 3

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Metallic Revolution". _

**Hell's Fury Tournament**

Chapter 19: Coronation Duel pt. 3

After fifteen minutes, Serenity had finished her deck changes and returned to her station, and Rose had joined Jasmine on stage.

"Are you ready, Ms. Wheeler?" asked Rose as she appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

"Yes, " said Serenity.

Serenity and Rose pulled out, exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks. The standard arena appeared in front of them. They went into the ports and plugged their Duel Disks into the arena's controls.

"You may begin, " said Jasmine.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Serenity: 4,200

Rose: 8,000

"Time for the Life Points increase, " said Rose.

Serenity: 6,300

Rose: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Rose as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Crimson Sentry in attack mode."

Rose placed Crimson Sentry on top of her Duel Disk. Crimson Sentry appeared on Rose's side of the field. (1,500/1,200)

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn, " said Rose as two facedown cards appeared behind Crimson Sentry.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Serenity placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode."

Rose placed Command Knight on top of her Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared next to Crimson Sentry with its attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900) Crimson Sentry's attack strength changed. (1,900/1,200)

"Crimson Sentry, attack that set monster with Flame Arrow Assault!" exclaimed Serenity.

Crimson Sentry used her attack to pierce the set monster. Serenity flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. The Forgiving Maiden appeared on Serenity's side of the field and deflected the attack. (850/2,000)

Serenity: 6,300

Rose: 7,900

"The Forgiving Maiden's defensive strength than your monster's attack strength, " said Serenity.

"I end my turn, " said Rose.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Serenity drew two cards from her deck.

"I play The Sanctuary in the Sky, " said Serenity as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

A slot opened up on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Serenity placed the card on it, which immediately closed up. The Sanctuary in the Sky appeared over the entire length of the field.

"I switch The Forgiving Maiden into attack mode, summon The Agent of Creation - Venus, and equip The Agent of Creation - Venus with Cestus of Dagla, " said Serenity as she turned The Forgiving Maiden upright and placed The Agent of Creation - Venus on top of her Duel Disk.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Forced Back, negating the summoning of The Agent of Creation - Venus and sending it back to your hand, " said Rose as a facedown card flipped up.

Serenity quickly moved The Agent of Creation - Venus from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand.

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Serenity.

The Forgiving Maiden's stats changed. (2,000/850) Crimson Sentry's stats changed. (1,600/1,500) Command Knight's stats changed. (2,300/1,200)

"The Forgiving Maiden, attack Crimson Sentry with Purifying Light Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Forgiving Maiden used her attack to blast Crimson Sentry, shattering her into pixels. Rose moved Crimson Sentry from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 6,300

Rose: 7,500

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn, " said Serenity as two facedown cards appeared behind The Forgiving Maiden.

Both The Forgiving Maiden's and Command Knight's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I remove my Crimson Sentry from play to summon Inferno in attack mode."

Rose took Crimson Sentry from her Graveyard and kept it separated from the top of her Duel Disk. Next, she placed Inferno on top of her Duel Disk. A fireball creature with blue eyes and skull teeth appeared next to Command Knight. (1,100/1,900)

"Next, I summon Little Chimera in attack mode, " said Rose as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A black panther with violet wings appeared next to Inferno. (600/550)

"Little Chimera has a special ability. It increases the attack strengths of all FIRE monsters by 500 points while decreasing the attack strengths of all WATER monsters by 400 points as long as it is face-up, " said Rose.

Inferno's attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900) Command Knight's attack strength changed. (2,100/1,900) Little Chimera's attack strength changed. (1,100/550)

"Inferno, attack The Forgiving Maiden with Screaming Flame Attack!" exclaimed Rose.

Inferno used its mouth to release a column of fire at The Forgiving Maiden, incinerating her. Serenity moved The Forgiving Maiden from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"At least I didn't lose any Life Points, " said Serenity.

"That's not exactly true. Inferno has a special ability. Whenever it destroys a monster, it can inflict 1,500 points of damage to the controller's Life Points, " said Rose.

"Perfect. Just perfect, " said Serenity.

"Inferno, attack Serenity's Life Points directly with Skull Blaze Blast!" exclaimed Rose.

Inferno used its mouth to release a fireball with a skull in it at Serenity, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,800

Rose: 7,500

"Command Knight, attack Serenity's Life Points directly with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Rose.

"I don't think so. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Command Knight used her attack to swipe Serenity; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Rose.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I play Celestial Transformation, allowing me to summon The Agent of Creation - Venus from my hand at half of its original attack strength."

Serenity placed The Agent of Creation - Venus on top of her Duel Disk. The Agent of Creation - Venus appeared on Serenity's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (800/0)

"I sacrifice The Agent of Creation - Venus to summon The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, " said Serenity.

Once Serenity moved The Agent of Creation - Venus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed The Agent of Judgment - Saturn on top of her Duel Disk. The Agent of Judgment - Saturn appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (2,400/0)

"The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, attack Little Chimera with Divine Justice Surge!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Draining Shield, allowing me to negate your monster's attack and increase my Life Points by its attack strength, " said Rose as a facedown card flipped up.

"You wish. I activate my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Draining Shield shattered into pixels. The Agent of Judgment - Saturn used her attack to blast Little Chimera, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Little Chimera from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,800

Rose: 6,200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card appeared behind The Agent of Judgment - Saturn.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I switch both Command Knight and Inferno into defense mode and summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode."

Rose turned Command Knight and Inferno sideways and placed Solar Flare Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Command Knight got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. Inferno got on its flame edge and rested with its eyes lowered. An orange serpentine dragon with its body engulfed in flames appeared next to Inferno. (1,500/1,000)

"Solar Flare Dragon has a special ability. It can't be attacked as long as there is another Pyro-type monster on my side of the field, " said Rose. "I place two cards facedown to end my turn."

Two facedown cards appeared behind Command Knight and Inferno.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Serenity's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Rose.

"How can you do that?" asked Serenity.

"Solar Flare Dragon has another special ability. It inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points at the end of my turn, " said Rose.

Solar Flare Dragon flew over The Agent of Judgment - Saturn and used its tail to singe Serenity, causing her to barely flinch.

Serenity: 4,300

Rose: 6,200

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I summon Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode."

Serenity placed Beautiful Headhuntress on top of her Duel Disk. Beautiful Headhuntress appeared next to The Agent of Judgment - Saturn. (1,600/800)

"The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, attack Inferno with Divine Justice Surge!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Agent of Judgment - Saturn used her attack to blast Inferno, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Inferno from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

Beautiful Headhuntress used her attack to slice Solar Flare Dragon in half, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Solar Flare Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,300

Rose: 6,100

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I activate one of my facedown cards, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Little Chimera."

A facedown card flipped up. Rose moved Little Chimera from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Little Chimera reappeared to Command Knight with its attack strength changed. (1,100/550) Command Knight's attack strength changed. (2,100/1,900)

"I sacrifice most of my hand and Command Knight to summon Infernal Incinerator, " said Rose as she discarded all but one of her cards to her Graveyard.

Once Rose moved Command Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Infernal Incinerator on top of her Duel Disk. A salamander-like creature with six legs, a red tail, an olive green body, and spikes on its sides appeared next to Little Chimera with its attack strength changed. (3,300/1,800)

"Thanks to Infernal Incinerator's special ability, its attack strength increases by 200 points for each monster on your side of the side of the field while decreasing it by 500 points for each monster on my side of the field excluding itself, " said Rose. "Currently, you have two monsters while I have only one monster."

Infernal Incinerator's attack strength changed. (3,200/1,800)

"Infernal Incinerator, attack Beautiful Headhuntress with Firestorm Blast!" exclaimed Rose.

"That's not going to happen. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Infernal Incinerator used its mouth to fire a column of flames at Beautiful Headhuntress; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack, absorbed the energy used, and released it back as an orange blast toward Rose, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 4,300

Rose: 2,900

"I end my turn, " said Rose.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "Check this out. I play Graceful Charity."

Serenity drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards into her Graveyard.

"Next, I play Change of Heart to take control of Infernal Incinerator, " said Serenity.

Rose moved Infernal Incinerator from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Serenity, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Infernal Incinerator quickly moved next to Beautiful Headhuntress with its attack strength changed. (2,000/1,800)

"I sacrifice Infernal Incinerator to summon Marie the Fallen One in attack mode, " said Serenity.

Once Serenity moved Infernal Incinerator from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Rose, who placed it into her own Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Marie the Fallen One on top of her Duel Disk. Marie the Fallen One appeared next to Beautiful Headhuntress. (1,700/1,200)

"The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, attack Little Chimera with Divine Justice Surge!" exclaimed Serenity.

The Agent of Judgment - Saturn used her attack to blast Little Chimera, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Little Chimera from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,300

Rose: 1,600

"Marie the Fallen One, attack her Life Points directly with Dark Energy Orb!" exclaimed Serenity.

"It won't be that easy. I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Rose as a facedown card flipped up.

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Rose's side of the field. (0/0)

"Marie the Fallen One, attack a token with Dark Energy Orb!" exclaimed Serenity.

Marie the Fallen One used its attack to blast a blue goat token, shattering it into pixels.

"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack another token with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

Beautiful Headhuntress used her attack to slice an orange goat token in half, shattering it into pixels.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Rose drew two cards from my deck.

"Next, I play Token Thanksgiving, destroying all tokens on the field and increasing my Life Points by 800 points for each tokens destroyed this way, " said Rose.

Suddenly, the two remaining Scapegoat tokens shattered into pixels. Rose discarded Scapegoat to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,300

Rose: 3,200

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Rose as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rose's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Rose.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card. "I place two cards facedown."

Two facedown cards appeared behind Beautiful Headhuntress and The Agent of Judgment - Saturn.

"Beautiful Headhuntress, attack that set monster with Guillotine Swipe!" exclaimed Serenity.

Beautiful Headhuntress used her attack to swipe the set monster. Rose quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Rose's side of the field, immediately sucked up all three of Serenity's monsters into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Rose moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Serenity also moved all three of her monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I summon both Fire Princess and Queen's Knight in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed both cards on top of her Duel Disk.

Fire Princess appeared on Serenity's side of the field. (1,300/1,500) Queen's Knight appeared next to Fire Princess. (1,500/1,600)

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Rose as she placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Two facedown cards positioned appeared next to each other on Rose's side of the field.

"Fire Princess, attack the far left set monster with Regal Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Serenity.

Fire Princess used her attack to burn the set monster. Mask of Darkness appeared next to the other set monster and shattered into pixels. (900/400) Rose moved Mask of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks. Now, I can retrieve a Trap card from my Graveyard, " said Rose as she grabbed Call of the Haunted from her Graveyard, showed it to Serenity, and placed it into her hand.

"Queen's Knight, attack that last set monster with Royal Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Queen's Knight used her attack to slice the set monster in half. A man with blue hair done in a ponytail and bandages around his right hand, who was wearing a pale green fez and a long pale green robe covering his lower torso and was wielding an iron mallet, appeared on Rose's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (500/500) Rose moved Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu's special ability, I can move one Equip Magic card from my deck to my hand, " said Rose as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Rose searched through her deck, found and placed Axe of Despair into her hand, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I summon Opticlops in attack mode."

Rose placed Opticlops on top of her Duel Disk. A brown gigantic creature with one eye appeared on Rose's side of the field. (1,800/1,700)

"Opticlops, attack Fire Princess with Shadow Punch!" exclaimed Rose.

Opticlops stepped forward and punched Fire Princess in the face, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Fire Princess from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 3,800

Rose: 3,200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rose as a facedown card appeared behind Opticlops.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 4,000

Rose: 3,200

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Little Chimera, " said Serenity.

Rose moved Little Chimera from her Graveyard and gave it to Serenity, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Little Chimera reappeared next to Queen's Knight with its attack strength changed. (1,100/550)

"That monster won't help your Queen's Knight. You've wasted a card, " said Rose.

"Not true. I equip Queen's Knight with Scroll of Bewitchment, " said Serenity.

"Oh no. This card changes the attribute of the monster equipped with it, " said Rose.

"Correct. I choose to change Queen's Knight into a creature of FIRE, " said Serenity.

Queen's Knight suddenly gave off a reddish glow, changing her attack strength. (2,000/1,600)

"Queen's Knight, attack Opticlops with Blazing Sword Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Queen's Knight used her sword to burn through Opticlops, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Opticlops from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 4,000

Rose: 3,000

"Little Chimera, attack Rose's Life Points directly with Inferno Pounce!" exclaimed Serenity.

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Infernal Incinerator, " said Rose as a facedown card flipped up.

Rose moved Infernal Incinerator from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Infernal Incinerator reappeared on Rose's side of the field with its attack strength changed, causing a replay.

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn, " said Serenity as she placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Little Chimera. Infernal Incinerator's attack strength changed. (3,900/1,800)

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Infernal Incinerator.

"Infernal Incinerator, attack Queen's Knight with Firestorm Blast!" exclaimed Rose.

Infernal Incinerator used its attack to incinerate Queen's Knight. Serenity moved Queen's Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Infernal Incinerator's attack strength changed. (3,700/1,800)

Serenity: 2,100

Rose: 3,000

"I end my turn, " said Rose.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 2,300

Rose: 3,000

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith, " said Serenity as she flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. "Now, I can get Shield & Sword back."

Serenity grabbed it from her Graveyard, showed it to Rose, and placed it into her hand.

"I summon Command Knight in attack mode, " said Serenity as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Command Knight appeared next to Little Chimera with its attack strength changed. (2,100/1,900) Infernal Incinerator's attack strength changed. (3,900/1,800)

"Thank you. You made my monster stronger, " said Rose.

"Too bad it won't be around very long. I activate one of my facedown cards, Book of Moon, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

Rose turned Infernal Incinerator facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Infernal Incinerator turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"Command Knight, attack that set monster with Inferno Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

Command Knight used her attack to slash the set monster. Infernal Incinerator reappeared on Rose's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. Rose moved Infernal Incinerator from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Little Chimera, attack Rose's Life Points directly with Inferno Pounce!" exclaimed Serenity.

Little Chimera flew toward Rose and rammed into her, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 2,300

Rose: 1,900

"Magician of Faith, attack Rose's Life Points directly with Spiritual Energy Attack!" exclaimed Serenity.

Magician of Faith used her attack to blast Rose, causing her to twitch.

Serenity: 2,300

Rose: 1,600

"I end my turn, " said Serenity.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I play Tribute to the Doomed to get rid of Command Knight."

Rose discarded Demotion to her Graveyard. Bandages suddenly appeared and wrapped up Command Knight. A mummified hand appeared and dragged her into the field. Serenity moved Command Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Next, I summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode, " said Rose as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

A gentleman with black hair and mustache, who was wearing a red and orange cloak and an orange and gold-trimmed chest plate, was wielding a scimitar, and was riding a black horse with red eyes and lavender hair, appeared on Rose's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,000/1,200)

"Tenkabito Shien, attack Magician of Faith with Flame Scimitar Slash!" exclaimed Rose.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, saving my Life Points this turn, " said Serenity as a facedown card flipped up.

"It won't be that easy. Tenkabito Shien has a special ability. Trap cards have no effect on him, " said Rose as Waboku shattered into pixels.

Tenkabito Shien rode toward Magician of Faith and used his sword to slash her in half, shattering her into pixels. Serenity moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 0600

Rose: 1,900

"I end my turn, " said Rose.

"My move, " said Serenity as she drew a card.

Serenity: 0800

Rose: 1,900

"I play Polymerization, combining Goddess with the Third Eye and The Forgiving Maiden to summon St. Joan, " said Serenity as she discarded all three cards to the Graveyard and moved St. Joan from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Disk.

St. Joan appeared next to Little Chimera. (2,800/2,000)

"St. Joan, attack Tenkabito Shien with Sacred Blade Strike!" exclaimed Serenity.

St. Joan used her attack to slice Tenkabito Shien in half, shattering him into pixels. Rose moved Tenkabito Shien from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Serenity: 0800

Rose: 1,100

"Little Chimera, end this duel with Inferno Pounce!" exclaimed Serenity.

Little Chimera used its attack to hit Rose, causing her to fall to her knees.

Serenity: 0800

Rose: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and placed back into both Serenity's and Rose's decks. Rose unplugged her Duel Disk from the arena's controls.

"The winner and Queen of Games is Serenity Wheeler from Asia, " said Lily.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Way to go, Serenity, " said Joey.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Jasmine.

The crowd immediately settled down.

"Not only has Serenity earned the title Queen of Games, she has also won a check for $100,000, " said Rose as she handed Serenity a giant-sized check.

"Thank you so very much, " said Serenity.

"Don't thank us. Thank Yugi, " said Jasmine.

Suddenly, everyone turned his or her heads toward Yugi.

"Yugi, do you know these ladies?" asked Joey.

"They do look familiar, " said Yugi.

"Maybe these cards will help, " said Rose as their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

Each sister placed one card on top of her Duel Disk. First, an older woman, who was wearing a red gown, green armbands and a pink hood with blue gems down the middle of it and was wielding a brown staff with a pearl on its head, appeared in front of Rose. (2,500/2,300) Next, a statuesque woman, who was wearing red lipstick, a yellow gown, and a yellow hood with blue gems down the middle of it and was wielding a staff with red gem on its head, appeared in front of Lily. (2,500/2,300) Finally, a young woman, who was wearing a violet dress with a yellow collar and a violet hood and was wielding a long yellow staff, appeared in front of Jasmine. (2,500/2,300)

"I know those cards. They are Violet Hegate, Red Hegate, and Yellow Hegate, " said Yugi. "The only three people who had ever used them are the Kageyama sisters."

"Who are the Kageyama sisters?" asked Serenity.

"We were once infamous for using dirty tricks to get the cards that we wanted, " said Jasmine.

"What are you three up to? Is this tournament a scheme to steal rare cards?" asked Joey.

"No, we have reformed. According to our research, most dueling tournaments have become male-dominated. Our purpose was to encourage every female duelist out there to compete in these tournaments and show the guys what us girls can do, " said Lily.

"I think that you have succeeded in your quest, " said Yugi. "If any other tournaments occur, I believe more women will be likely to participate and even win, just like Serenity did."

"Thanks, Yugi. The Hell's Fury Tournament has concluded. Celebrate your victory, Serenity, and get some rest. The plane returning to the mainland will be leaving at 9 A. M. sharp, " said Jasmine.


End file.
